Steel Blade Perspective's Hero
by PrintWInk
Summary: Escrito por Johnattan Hilemburg. Narra de un punto de vista singular la Gran Guerra entre los poderosos continentes equestrianos que iniciaron la edad Industrial. Conoce la historia de este singular personaje siguiendo a tu moral para juzgar y perdonarlo o condenarlo.
1. Prologue: Call of Duty

Prólogo: Llamada del deber

5 de Enero 1785. Último día de asueto, casa de mi madre. Carentan.

Llamarme John si queréis, soy un humano nacido y criado en los suburbios carentinos, he gozado de una vida relativamente sencilla además de estar resuelta en casi todos los tópicos gracias a mis padres, vecinos y amigos. La realidad es muy distinta sin embargo, me he convertido en un hombre que solo consume y desperdicia su talento en redactar hechos imaginarios para seguidores inexistentes, consigo proyectos artísticos o diseño de ideas que nunca tendré las agallas de terminar. Muy pocas habilidades sociales y débil físicamente. Nunca he herido o participado en alguna pelea, mi cobardía me mantuvo con vida por algún tiempo, más no quiero continuar con esta suerte donde cada día lamentomi existir. Deseo ser un orgullo para todos aquellos que me conocieran, retribuir a los que molesté de cualquier forma y por supuesto del sacrificio colectivo de mi nación. Por eso me uní al ejército imperial renacentista en cuanto tuve oportunidad. Han sido meses de entrenamiento intenso, la destrucción de mis ideales para marchar al unísono junto a mis compañeros, ya no somos formas de vida inferiores que viven del pan que consiguen los demás, ahora nos convertimos en cascarones sin remordimiento por hacer lo correcto y servir a todos aquellos que debemos proteger, dando la vida en el campo de batalla.

Finalmente he hecho algo con mi vida, ahora soy parte de una causa digna de admiración, estoy en mi mejor condición física, mental y determinado a ganarme la más alta condecoración de nuestro formidable imperio. No dejo de pensar en el camino que he recorrido visto desde el punto más alto hasta ahora, en el frente está demasiado borroso donde no se puede distinguir si existen pendientes, valles o el abismo infinito donde acaban todos los destinos de cada hombre o corcel. Sentado en la sala, observo los cotidianos detalles de la madera añejada, marcas en las paredes deterioradas y la suciedad de las ventanas que me acompañaron en mis años formativos, extrañaré el olor cálido de tranquilidad carente de polvo por la limpieza, las suaves melodías de los inocentes insectos siempre ofreciendo sonatas a la media noche, las miradas congeladas de las pinturas al óleo de nuestros familiares y el suave rechinar de los resortes en los muebles de la sala con el menor movimiento. Mis lágrimas derramadas en este papel son reales por la nostalgia, miedo e incertidumbre hacia el día de mañana, el siguiente y el posterior.

En la perca posa mi uniforme, casaca escarlata de botones oscuros, camisa anaranjada y prendas inferiores en una escala de grises con el calzado negro. Una gorra reforzada con su más diseño elegante y autoritario, condecorado con la Cutie Mark de nuestra emperatriz del Ocaso (Larga vida y Gloria a sus laureles), el 2208° legión de infantería, mi rango primario en la gorra y en el brazo izquierdo, el conjunto está a la espera de mañana para ser portado con honor. Intento ser fuerte frente a mamá, al ver su cabello canoso y ojos temblorosos intensifican mi nostalgia... nunca he sido el hijo perfecto, pero bastó con solo verme uniformado para compensar tantos años de no ser alguien. Papá ya ha tardado mucho tiempo, supongo que no lo veré.

Mi determinación sigue fuerte, a pesar del nudo en la garganta y vacío en mi pensar por todas las dudas que siempre tuve respecto a este camino. A diferencia de muchos, no parto a la guerra por venganza, sed de gloria o poder. Simplemente es un viaje de auto-descubrimiento, redención donde la misma vida será mi premio. Regresaré a casa como un caballero exonerado de sus pecados, por el contrario moriré y seré recordado como uno entre millones de héroes que lucharon por nuestros ideales. Durante la instrucción, perdí el miedo a los estruendosos disparos del Thunder Strom, su letal sinfonía de cientos de piezas resonando a la par, aviso previo para los gritos más motivadores; equestrianos al unísono expresando los ideales del honorable Brannigan antes de la masacre que cambió el rumbo de la historia. Me motiva luchar para proteger esto que hemos construido con el trabajo y sangre de nuestros familiares, nada depende izar nuestra bandera sobre los fuertes, palacios y torres de nuestro enemigo mostrando la brutalidad en los rostros arrugados desvelados o el furor retráctil de las armas castigando a los hermanos y hermanas perdidos en distintos ideales propios. Llegaré a hallar la gloria, una estrella en el firmamento seré, aprender de las enseñanzas y ser alguien determinado, patriótico con un camino por delante.

Pido a quien encuentre esta bitácora, amigo o enemigo cumpla mi última voluntad de llevar a la señora Lilián Honoria esta misiva a la dirección de casa 57, unidad #35 distrito EverGreen Carentan. Sacro Imperio de la Fénix del Atardecer.

"Carta a mi querida Madre Lilián Honoria en caso de no volver a casa.

No tengo la fuerza para escribir esto, pensando cuando lo leas te haga llorar de inmediato. Haz formado a un buen hijo, valiente y determinado a defender su hogar, soy parte de la historia como un hombre de provecho, se que las medallas y prestigio no me traerán a casa para darte un abrazo. Descansan mis cenizas pensando en lo que me amas, tus oraciones se han cumplido y estoy a salvo ahora. Mamá se fuerte como mi último deseo, porta mi placa con símbolo de una mamá perfecta, cuenta a los vecinos, compañeros y amigos de mi historia, no permitas que tu trabajo se pierda por siempre.

Siempre estás en mi corazón, la única mujer que me ama de verdad. Tu hijo héroe. Johnattan Hilemburg"

9 de enero de 1785. Ruta 668. Camino a Manehattan.

Al parecer mi viejo mantuvo su promesa, me despertó como solía hacerlo cuando era niño, con cosquillas, tuvo una pequeña charla conmigo acerca de la moral, temor y la sangre fría de arrebatar una vida o abandonar a un compañero. Fue aun más triste mi despedida, me obsequió su bayoneta, fue lo único que pudo conservar por su baja deshonrosa. Han pasado 70 horas desde que vi a mis padres, la agradable señora Bethz, el viejo Harold y sus 5 nietos, incluso creí ver a la distancia a Yalie pero con su marido... mejor que no lo hubiera hecho, todos acompañándome para despedirme junto los demás jóvenes dispuestos a luchar por su nación. Mientras tanto, marchamos de camino a las majestuosas fragatas que nos transportarán al Reino NeoCelestial donde nos instruirán los planes para recuperar nuestras tierras perdidas hace 10 años, mis compañeros no son muy interesantes, es evidente su alma vacía por la obligación de ser uniformados. Mantengo mi mente alejada de la guerra, cada paso realizado es en dirección a la muerte, el camino es largo y el ritmo lento. Si sobrevivo a esto, publicaré un libro crónico con que he visto en mis aventuras, a decir verdad, me gustó esta redacción y lo dejaré como un prólogo. He decidido interpretar el papel de un historiador que va en busca de aventuras, habrá personajes interesantes y épicas batallas narradas con la participación cercana de este joven primario. Nuestro descanso ha terminado... escribiré una vez aborde, será mi nuevo pasatiempo.

(Mis queridos lectores, aquí inician las aventuras de nuestros ojos participantes en esta batalla histórica, espero ser digno para que mis palabras puedan expresar lo que mi mejor amigo deseaba desde sus propósitos iniciales)

****CONTEXTO HISTÓRICO****

El magno imperio del ocaso alcanzó su máxima extensión territorial en el año 1743 producto de su ideología conquistadora. En las colonias del este, tras la independencia de la nación de la amistad, las rutas comerciales fueron conducidas a través del estrecho de Helios(sufriendo enormes impuestos por la corona NeoCelestial) ocasionando un descontento social nunca antes visto, como respuesta a las nacientes guerrillas, el estado entró en control marcial, acumulando mucho odio. Por otra parte, la intelectual millonaria Starlight Glimmer fue declarada enemiga pública por causar el inicio de una revuelta y conspiración colectiva, detonó un enfrentamiento violento entre grupos civiles y las autoridades en la capital del nuevo mundo Nueva Carentan, despojando a la nación de un tercio(aproximado) de su territorio mundial conforme pasaba el tiempo utilizando técnicas prohibidas de reproducción en masa para formar un ejército disciplinado superior al renacentista en tiempo imposible, dos años de lucha encarnizada después, nuestra sagrada emperatriz Sunset Shimmer reconoció la Unión Nacional Igualitaria de la nueva Equestria (UNIquestria) firmando un pacto de olvido y amistad...

Migraciones de civiles aún fieles al régimen renacentista cruzaron los mares para llegar al sobre poblando viejo continente. Dicho incremento repentino ocasionaron la elevación a cifras nunca antes alcanzadas en tasas de crímenes y desempleo, por diez años, redes criminales se extendieron suministrando sustancias prohibidas a la población, escaramuzas entre fuerzas armadas y grupos criminales atormentaron al decadente imperio. Mientras tanto, la federación igualitaria adquirió un gran poder económico y militar llegando a ser una amenaza considerable para todo el continente de Equestria, las tensiones sociales y militares se extendieron a demás países monárquicos y republicanos.

La gota que derramaría el tintero, sería la revuelta de la prisión "Perma Frosta" al este del imperio de Cristal. Tras investigaciones a profundidad, se vieron comprometidos altos mandos militares encubiertos con la rivalidad principal del continente, traiciones y cientos de políticos sentenciados y ejecutados, como una excusa, se decidió abrir la herida a los antiguos residentes de las colonias para convocar una leva masiva por llamada del deber en todo el continente por parte de sus respectivos líderes. No cuesta mucho imaginar el número de voluntarios que se alistaron en los primeros días, el odio colectivo así como jóvenes sedientos por fama y gloria rellenaron las filas en las oficinas de reclutamiento. Por meses entrenamos para convertirnos en peones.

El objetivo, someter a cualquier costo a este gigante mientas sus cabezas son cercenadas, avances por el norte, mar y tierra serán efectuados por las potencias. Historiadores y generales llaman a esto la Gran Guerra Mundial, se estiman participaciones millonarias en ambos mandos y pérdidas denominación Tera. El imperio del ocaso ha asumido el liderato de la operación, sus tropas estarán al frente y apoyo táctico de las naciones hermanas. Por el norte, la emperatriz Flurry Hearth cubrirá los océanos árticos y su posterior invasión en tierra. El oeste será interceptado por las repúblicas Comerciantes y Cromañonas. Los Crusaiders permanecerán ocultos sembrando discordia en el enemigo.

Las piezas de ajedrez están tomando posiciones mientras el mundo sigue inconsciente de la masacre futura…

****Comentarios****

Mi querido amigo, de haber conocido esta historia, no habrían sucedido muchas cosas. Lamento mucho tu desdicha especialmente en el romance, sería hipócrita de mi parte compadecerte en este ámbito, pero si debo admirar tu determinación para ser mejor de lo que eres en verdad. Recuerdo cuando yo me ofrecí de voluntario hace más de diez años, no lo conté a detalle y posiblemente te mentí en algunos detalles por ocultar aquello que no me atrevía a decir, siempre dilatando las cosas. Una tranquila tarde en invierno, nos acercamos a las oficinas de reclutamiento tras una larga fila de más jóvenes entusiastas por servir a la patria, el honor de la familia o la superación personal, ¿no te suena familiar? Parece que la historia siempre se repite. Cuando tomé mis armas por primera vez, me creí invencible por ese momento, solo tu podrías comprender el sentimiento de empuñar por primera vez un sable o un fusil, el poder dominar el mundo tan solo con tu magia y cascos, aspirar a ser inmortalizado en la historia, me atrevería a decir que esta inocencia es superior a la de un recién nacido.

Fue una lástima que no haya sido tu instructor, quiero decir, debí haberte entrenado para que no acabaras tan mal herido, aunque al final todos... bueno te contaría tu mismo viste lo que pasó con ellos. Para esta gran guerra me dediqué a entrenar reclutas incompetentes, obligados por su condena: prisioneros, anti-patriotas o presos políticos que servirían como carne de cañón, ese era el propósito de ese bastardo, Magnum Cleave, si ese mismo que nos llevó a la derrota en Skypointer. Sin embargo yo decidí convertirlos en auténticas insignias del Ocaso, caballeros fénix renacidos justo como la Emperatriz Sunset Shimmer en los tiempos de las hermanas alicornio. Trabajar sus cuerpos a la par de sus mentalidades, entrenados bajo condiciones inexorables para forjarlos como el acero, aptos para todo campo de batalla, la guerra es más una lucha interna que externa, junto contigo fueron los mejores de toda la legión, avanzaron más que nadie en el frente y liberaron un país entero.

Prometo cumplir tu promesa, algún día.

-Steel Blade


	2. Bored Saliors

Capitulo 1: Marineros Aburridos

23 de febrero de 1785. Puerto "Coco Pommel". A bordo de la fragata HMS Kenway a punto de zarpar.

Tras algunos días llegamos a la Magnífica joya del oriente Equestriano, la Generosa Manehattan. Marchando sobre los caminos de asfalto, siendo admirados y elogiados por la gente en los altos edificios, calles, balcones, desde negocios, hogares, pabellones limitados por la policía y en la entrada al puerto. Las hembras nos lanzan pétalos de distintas flores y los varones con el puño o casco en su pecho mostrando respeto a todos nosotros. Pegasos con carteleras con mensajes de agradecimiento y motivacionales, portamos estandartes y banderas distintas, sin embargo la identidad continental se siente en su generosa bienvenida. Nuestra marcha se recupera de su ritmo agotado, rectificamos postura para reflejar esa disciplina que tanto emociona a los civiles, nos detuvimos cerca de los muelles oficiales formaron una sola franja al frente del ejército, con su orden, nos agrupamos por patrullas acuerdo a su legión y categoría, no solo se encontraban renacentistas, también libertos, comerciantes, lunares, cromañones y navegantes integrando a la compleja formación resaltando a los cuadrados que formaban nuestras fuerzas. Se escuchaba el romper de las olas y el viento salado que purifica nuestras secas narices, el sol rebotaba en el suelo iluminando las partes de la cara cubiertas por las sombras de yelmos, gorras y cascos. Las armas pesan y el orgullo de la disciplina sostiene nuestros instintos de desobediencia, ya presentes y dignos saludamos a nuestra emperatriz y a la ministro de la república generosa, ella habló primero reconociendo nuestra valentía, sacrificio y determinación, finalizó con el deseo de la armonía para nuestras batallas. De inmediato tomó la palabra nuestra fénix de la tarde, Sunset Shimmer. Dio un discurso digno de los libros de historia:

"Fieles guardianes de la armonía, hijos e hijas renacidos del pasado cenizo equestriano. Pido a todos sin importar su especie, raza o sexo levantarse en armas por el bienestar e integridad de todas las familias, no solo suyas, también de nuestros amigos en las tierras vecinas que los han recibido con el mismo júbilo y respeto dado a su propios soldados. No mentiré al decir nuestra situación, estamos ante la guerra que desencadenará todas las guerras presentes y futuras, este conflicto cambiará el curso de la historia, solo nuestras acciones colectivas, determinarán si es un desenlace mejor o peor a nuestro inicio. Pruebas esperan en cada uno, armados con su valor y determinación partirán hacia la muerte. Permanecerán firmes ante su fuego, no se inmutarán con el filo de su acero. Valientes los corceles cabalgarán contra sus trincheras, audaces pegasos batirán los cielos de la tormenta, sabios profesionales unicornios como la élite de las fuerzas armadas, todos envueltos por el coraje y supremacía humana. Mis nobles súbditos liad por los que se han ido, aquellos que esperan en casa y vuestros hijos en el amanecer."

Sus palabras siempre han inspirado a generaciones de soldados, dichosos aquellos que han luchado junto a la emperatriz en la fundación de nuestro imperio así como los que portaron sus estandartes en la colonización y defendiendo de cualquier amenaza, por otro lado luchar en su nombre, honrar las armas, banderas y uniforme defendiendo los ideales y gente de nuestro imperio siempre es reconocimiento digno, eso siempre debe ser suficiente para un soldado joven, de lo contrario buscará fama pero será el primero en morir por abandonar las órdenes y querer ser un héroe en la guerra, como si tuviera algo de bueno. Así se comportan muchos en mi patrulla, solían ser pobladores de las ex colonias en el nuevo mundo, ahora están felices y ansiosos por luchar, su patriotismo ha sido revivido tras diez incómodos años de cobarde silencio, tuvieron un gran rechazo por parte de la opinión del Ex-General Argusteuv Grillz, o como ellos lo describen, el único fénix que tuvo miedo. Algunos compañeros relatan las hordas infinitas de los igualitarios, como nosotros, no le temen a la muerte y se sacrificarían por lo que dicten sus líderes. Se quieren morir en el campo, no les molesta enviar al matadero a sus hombres, mujeres, corceles y yeguas para agotar la munición de sus enemigos. Fueron literalmente hechos para la guerra, no tienen otro propósito hasta cumplir con su deber, no les dan nombre, tan solo un número para ser identificados… Fue un gran error dejarlos tan solo un mes antes de recuperar Nueva Carentan, ahora que han tenido diez años se han fortalecido y disciplinado en un grado tan peligroso que ellos pueden invadir y derrotar a cada país equestriano, comienzan siendo sutiles, en el arte del espionaje. Nos enteramos de lo que pasó en Perma Frosta, un centro muy exclusivo donde enviaban a criminales realmente peligrosos, hubo un motín, los prisioneros se armaron y escaparon a base de disparos, muchos murieron especialmente uniformados, en esos cuerpos oficiales, se encontraron sus runas y amuletos igualitarios además de crepusculares. Comenzó una histeria colectiva para desenmascarar a los políticos comprometidos, se realizaron más de doscientas ejecuciones por esos cargos. Tan solo unos meses después, se convocó la leva masiva.

Por eso nos encontramos aquí, a bordo de un navío. Jamás pensé que existirían batallas a esta escala, la flota tiene al menos otros ochenta barcos cargando a dos mil elementos cada uno y más en camino. Debemos cruzar el mar de Celestia hacia oriente donde nos recibirán en los muelles del reino, unos días para recuperarnos del mareo y escorbuto, posteriormente iremos al infierno, cinco meses en el mar aproximadamente. Será excelente tiempo para practicar mis narraciones.

23 de marzo de 1785. Mar de Celestia. A bordo de la fragata HMS Kenway

Las olas elevan y mueven la enorme nave, estos tablones y toneladas de tela serán nuestro hogar por los siguientes meses. Compañeros que apenas conocí el día en que zarpamos, aún recuerdo verlos despidiéndose cada uno de sus familias con un saludo formal, algunos niños y potros los imitan, pegasos civiles volaron cerca para un último adiós, besos y abrazos entre matrimonios, noviazgo e hijos posiblemente la última vez que los vean, guardan el recuerdo en retratos pequeños en una cadena a la altura del corazón. Todos somos héroes para alguien. Hace un mes que iniciamos este largo viaje hacia las guerra en tierras igualitarias, el objetivo es simple, recuperar lo que es nuestro. Muchos de estos caballeros saben que no regresarán, pero eso no doblega su espíritu, se mantienen alegres cantando y en ocasiones con duelos no letales. Muchos, por decir todos los antiguos residentes en el nuevo mundo que lo perdieron todo aún no lo superan y por cada nudo que nos acercamos, su espíritu de luchar se fortalece, no paran de fantasear con sus armas, como aplastarán las cabezas de los igualitarios, como si todos ellos pudieran regresar vivos, mi motivación para asistir es distinta como ya lo he establecido, es el propio honor, aún conservo el temor de la auto-preservación. En mis tiempos libres deseo redactar los eventos que ocurran, un contador de bajas con su tipo lo más fiel y mis reflexiones tras la carnicería, por ahora, mi gran problema es que estoy aburrido y no quiero malgastar mi tiempo en dibujar olas o peces, redactaré de los compañeros en cuanto tengan experiencia en combate, mi plan es hacer algo parecido a la obra Equestrian Empires de los Ink, específicamente en esta guerra, he escuchado de la misma emperatriz Sunset Shimmer, que el sol siempre brille: "...Este conflicto cambiará el curso de la historia..."si puedo regresar a casa, espero ser el primer veterano en tener listas sus memorias, escuché que las editoriales pagan muy bien. Me acabo de percatar, olvidé mis libros en casa, reuniré confianza y escucharé lo que tengan que decir mis compañeros… No tiene caso, todos los relatos que he escuchado son comunes, poco interesantes, historias de familia, rebeldía, auto-descubrimiento, nada extraño a lo que ya sabíamos...

Por otra parte, mis esperanzas por redactar algo bueno siguen, he escuchado que nuestro capitán si tiene algo para contar, no me debo dejar engañar por su actitud reservada y estoica, dicen algunos su agresividad, crueldad, traición... Quizá pueda ganarme su confianza y convencerlo que soy digno de escribir acerca de su vida, tal vez solo necesita un amigo, supongo toda su infamia le impide ser amigable… Pelaje azul claro y ojos marrones, unicornio de dos metros, complexión normal, mucha barba y corte de melena para un militar. Voz desgastada y penetrante. Le dan espasmos en la mirada tras ordenar, tiene muchas cicatrices en su cara, increíble que conserve sus dos ojos.

Me acerqué respetuoso y algo temeroso, dio una mirada de indiferencia al presentarme, habló solo lo necesario para responder a mis interacciones, pero no me rendí. Tras un largo tiempo de incomodidad donde la conversación se forzaba, me mostró una señal de despreció, preguntó sarcástico:

"¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Deja en paz a un veterano con sus recuerdos"

Es una historia que me interesa redactar, imagine los cientos o miles de lectores que puedan ser inspirados, alguien tan humilde que rechazó la condecoración del fénix…

"Basta, en serio no es una historia que desees oír, genérica y con un final tan decepcionante como la misma vida… Supongo que esta locura no acabará hasta enfrentarlo, si quieres escuchar deberán cumplir algunas tareas"

Al final, pude conseguirlo, solo me costó ganarle en un juego de ajedrez y mi ración de licor en todo el viaje. Esta es mi oportunidad, estamos en el timón mientras hago mi guardia, al ser un viaje militar, no deberíamos preocuparnos por emboscadas de piratas, ese es trabajo de los pegasos que vuelan a algunas millas de aquí. Sentado en las sogas, aprovechando la luz distante de la vela y la frescura de la noche de cuarto menguante:

"Parece que no has escuchado hablar de mí, de lo contrario te estarías arrepintiendo de haber abordado esta nave. Soy Steel Blade hijo de padres ha fallecidos que gozaron de una vida digna, simplemente estoy aquí, alguien que obedece a su talento para ganarse otra oportunidad.

Nací en la Nueva Carentan, fui el segundo hijo de una familia sencilla, nunca nos faltó alimento, pero jamás tuvimos oro. Mi hermano mayor Iron siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir, algo así como mi padre, sobrevivimos juntos, nos enseñamos a pelear y confiar siempre el uno al otro a través de las etapas de nuestro desarrollo, estuvo allí para abrazarme cuando me rompieron el corazón por primera vez, celebramos juntos cuando regresé con calificaciones excepcionales del colegio y más importante durante nuestra carrera militar. Ambos queríamos lo mejor para nuestra mamá, muy original lo sé, apuesto mis patas delanteras a que esto es algo todos desean, cada tiempo y destino siempre tiene sus requisitos, para un neo-renacentista debías ser un soldado reconocido por todos, no se exactamente como se comporten sus oficiales, pero garantizo que nunca serían sometidos al extremo en condiciones sociales regulares. El día de un uniformado en la Nueva Carentan consistía en enfrentarse a las guerrillas, ustedes están armados con un cañón de mano, estos oficiales portan fusiles. Tener ese uniforme rojo era más respetado y temido que cualquier otro oficio en el nuevo mundo. No era algo malo en nuestro punto de vista, pues nuestra nación fue hecha a partir de las cenizas abriéndose paso violento para imponerse, siempre he admirado a nuestra emperatriz Sunset, la voluntad de una joven yegua capaz de cambiar el curso de la historia. Iron y yo estábamos dispuestos a lograr lo imposible para ser los mejores, restablecer la paz en las calles, ayudar a los necesitados, impartir la justicia auténtica, resolver misterios... valla si potrancos fuimos. La inocencia en la voluntad de engrandecer a la única mujer que en verdad te ha amado...

Dime chico, ¿John, cierto?¿Tu admiras a alguien?"

Por supuesto mi Capitán, me gustaría ser como Print W. Ink, un gran escritor, valiente héroe de guerra y viajero por el mundo, tan solo de proceder de una familia bibliotecaria y tener la determinación para vivir una gran aventura. Muy pocos comparten este gusto, parece que prefieren más a los cantantes, millonarios o veteranos que han participado en grandes masacres.

"Para mí, Branigan el Sabio será un ejemplo a seguir. El padre perfecto, mejor guerrero que inspiró a toda una legión de soldados y civiles sin moral para vengar a su hija."

¿Qué es lo que nos espera Capitán? ¿Alcanzaremos la gloria?

"Solo puedo asegurar una dolorosa muerte, ya he estado tanto tiempo entre la pólvora y el latón para decirte "quiero volver por más", puede volverse adictivo participar en el campo, la sensación de arrebatar una vida por el bien de tu familia, a veces nubla demasiado tu visión, tanto que te aleja de lo importante. Descanse grumete, sugiero que se amarre con una soja a la cintura a un mástil, nos aproximamos a aguas de azul profundo, los cantos de las sirenas pueden jugarle una mala experiencia mientras duerme."

Extraño unicornio que nos han asignado al mando, parece muy rudo y peligroso, no es más que su escudo para ocultar su pasado como he sugerido. Si le gusta la guerra debe ser por algo y me gustaría averígualo, tiene razón no tengo nada mejor que hacer en este trozo de madera llamado "Kenway". En unos meses llegaremos a nuestro destino para reabastecernos, zarparemos de vuelta a las antiguas colonias lunares al otro lado del canal, sin parar hasta la antigua capital del nuevo mundo.

Aún sigo pensando en mi familia, mis pocos amigos y en Yalie, como sería mi regreso triunfal. Llegaría a casa condecorado o con heridas graves que me deformen, tal vez ni siquiera pueda reconocerme mi propia madre. Que pruebas tendría de mis hazañas, confiarían en las palabras de mi diario, sería un veterano amargado más. ¿Conocería a alguien especial gracias a mi fama? Buenas preguntas para dormir.

07 de abril de 1785. Mar de Celestia a 80 millas náuticas del punto de reunión.

El capitán tuvo razón con las sirenas estos últimos días nos han atacado con sus cánticos que incitan a la discordia, comenzaron con pequeños disgustos aislados, casi nada de tolerancia, ruptura de amistades nacientes, pero hoy amanecimos con una especie de motín por parte de unos compañeros de habitación que luchaban por un insignificante pepinillo, la disputa llegó a las armas, en lo que parecía un duelo amistoso en la distancia, terminó en la muerte simultánea de ambos, perdimos a los dos camaradas en el océano cuando intentaban ahogarse. Me es difícil dormir sentado en un rincón esperando al desayuno de mañana, verduras y carne seca, beber la ración de agua es una tortura propia, un solo tarro de agua para toda tu comida, puedes conseguir más pero eso te cuesta trabajar fregando la cubierta o desprendiendo los parásitos en el casco, sinceramente no justifica la bocanada de agua que recibes. Las olas que sacuden el barco provocan náusea en los "heroicos" soldados que van a pelear por la patria. La moral afecta a muchos teniendo miedo de todo, son poetas, panaderos, acarreos y granjeros que solo son motivados por el deseo de venganza y gloria hipotética, aunque estos ya se estén agotando. Marineros agonizan por volver a casa, ya están desnutridos, hilarantes, desubicados. Hace unos días, otro colega se quitó la vida por la noche. Parece que moriremos antes de pisar el campo de batalla, esto me ha llevado a pensar, si existe un hombre, mujer, corcel, yegua, griffin, búfalo, replicante, yak, sufre este tormento, resiste la primera línea de defensa y se hace paso sangriento hasta Nueva Carentan, será de la admiración mundial, hasta el enemigo. Más no creo que sea posible.

Por la tarde de este mismo día, pasó un banco de peces por debajo de las naves, muchos de nuestros hombres y mujeres desplegaron las redes, algunos improvisaron cañas para la pesca y los más osados, se lanzaron por la borda solo con su bayoneta. El alimento fresco ha levantado la moral caída de todos los humanos, compartieron a los que permanecimos secos, la armonía parecía haber vuelto una vez más, los dejamos secar al sol y comimos muy felices desde todos los lugares posibles, incluso nos dieron el doble de ración de agua. Parece que el sabor de la carne pacifica al ser humano, al menos los equinos están conformes con verduras en salmuera, el pescado fresco secado en la cubierta me abre el apetito, aunque nunca he visto a un equino disfrutar la carne, salvo no tener alternativa. Por ello, fue increíble ver al capitán cuando se comió un pescado a bocanadas mientras todos lo veíamos con asco y curiosidad, solo dejó los huesos de la columna, hubiese sido menos repulsivo, si tan solo el pescado no estuviese vivo. Ahora creo que tengo pesadillas con él, devorando a su tripulación como una bestia insaciable, no es verdad, simplemente estoy muy aburrido. Ver todo el día el horizonte y dibujar me mantienen ocupado, pero hacer esto por meses se hace rutinario, tengo demasiados errores en mi escritura, concurrencias y encastillamientos. Quizá esta noche le pida más historias.

Una vez más lo conseguí, no me contuve las ganas de preguntar por el pescado:

"Te sorprendería saber que necesito de proteínas para sobrevivir, si todo es correcto y la operación es un éxito, esta guerra se convierta en un desfile, claro que los resultados jamás son como se planean y quizá fuese mi última oportunidad donde pude disfrutar un buen mordisco. Si pasaras 3 meses en un barco sin velas ni provisiones, apreciarías comerte las escamas. La hueva de pescado, cobran una fortuna en la Nueva Mane, debes de apreciar lo que puedas, si me preguntas, las raciones de combate no tienen sabor y en mi opinión son mucho peores."

Hice un pequeño boceto de como describió a su hermano, espero haber acertado en los detalles.

"Me gusta el dibujo que hiciste, nada mal para solo tener papiro y tinta, claro que tienes algunas pequeñas incoherencias porque solo teníamos 2 años de diferencia, no te sientas mal, apenas conoces la historia, apuesto que tienes sed por más información. Iron siempre fue determinado respecto a su trayecto en la vida, ser capitán en mar o teniente en tierra, como fuese dirigir a los batallones heroicos para preservar la paz en las calles como las fronteras, siempre temíamos que en cualquier momento la Reina Celestia se sintiera con supremacía y emprendiera una campaña de conquista mundial, nada que ver con lo verdaderamente ocurrido. Su talento siempre fue para la guerra, su Cutie Mark mostraban el sable y fusil de la caballería, la obtuvo cuando defendió a sus colegas de unos abusadores en el instituto. Desde allí comenzó a entrenar por su cuenta, cogía un palo y ejecutaba elegantes movimientos, tiraba piedras hacia sus blancos improvisados, siempre enseñándome. Su técnica siempre fue perfecta con el sable, agilidad para esquivar disparos y puntería perfecta aún en movimiento, destacó desde su primera semana colocándose como un superior en menos de un año. Cuando yo entré al ejército, Iron fue mi sargento al mando, ambos estuvimos sorprendidos al encontrarnos, tuvo que ser mucho más estricto para que nuestra relación familiar no nos comprometiera durante mi entrenamiento, no tenía ningún problema con el trato estricto, al contrario, me recordaba siempre que ambos peleábamos por una causa en común: Enorgullecer y elevar el estatus social de nuestra madre, proteger la Nueva Equestria y un largo etcétera."

Eran pocas mis dudas acerca de sus vivencias, de acuerdo a su edad es posible que haya contemplado un suceso histórico:

"Una tarde de verano, cuando la nieve y el frio eran aceptables para no resfriarse y poder correr por los caminos de asfalto, dábamos un paseo por el parque público de la Nueva Carentan cuando aun se llamaba así. Disfrutamos de la vista y el viento helado que hacía más cómodo el portar los abrigos, caminamos hasta ver a una artista callejera en el centro del parque rodeada por una multitud de infantes y adultos, todo un público paciente y entusiasmado para ver el espectáculo. Una humilde unicornio de color azul, que usaba su magia para hacer ilusiones, hazañas ilustradas e historias con efectos especiales como humos, espejos y fuegos artificiales. Ahora me parece un auténtico robo, por supuesto, los niños pueden conformarse con las luces bonitas y los padres dar sin pensarlo una moneda a quien haya hecho feliz a sus crías; "Enorme y extraordinaria"(creo) se auto proclamaba. De repente la música se detuvo, una patrulla de oficiales de la policía interrumpió el espectáculo reclamando impuestos, derechos y permisos. Las familias se retiraron, luché por ver el desenlace de este infortunio, con sus macanas aporrearon la carreta de la maga, ella estaba llorando y suplicando en el suelo y casi es arrestada de no ser por una voz que se alzó en la multitud expectante, afortunadamente una magnate la defendió, dio tanto dinero a los guardias que lo tuvieron que llevar en sus hocicos, levantó a la abatida pony y le llevó a su finca. Creo que ya conoces el resto de esa historia."

El inicio de Glimmer – Lulamoon. Starlight Glimmer, una unicornio prodigio que hizo su fortuna en el nuevo mundo con el licor de uvas, como lo ha descrito, la rescató de la brutalidad policíaca, financió sus espectáculos y según las fuentes no oficiales, una relación más allá de la amistad.

"Eres un chico muy listo. Para nosotros significó una promesa de no corrupción, nunca fue verdad que el castellano Vineyard Grapes velaba por el bienestar de las colonias, hipocresía en sus discursos, existía un selecto grupo militar que comía las sobras del presupuesto a cambio de seguir sus órdenes en lugar de escuchar a Sunset Shimmer, prácticamente traidores, daban mala fama a los nobles verdaderos y causaban guerrillas sin remordimiento a matar uniformados. Mi hermano y yo pensamos mucho en la posibilidad de volvernos corruptos, teníamos miedo de estar frente al enorme saco de bits y aceptarlo, imaginamos la decepción de nuestra querida madre y ciudadanos, eso nunca debía ocurrirnos a nosotros, prometimos abatirnos sin dudarlo apenas mostráramos el primer síntoma de ignorar nuestra motivación. Tuve tanto miedo que pensé en renunciar, por otro lado, los mejores trabajos siempre eran los militares, especialmente en tierras con fronteras desconocidas y crecientes. Admirados y temidos por muchos, tener problemas con algún cercano a un soldado era casi una sentencia de exilio social. Además, mi Cutie Mark lo dictaba así."

Su marca era un escudo con un par de espadas detrás, sencilla pero clara en su deber de defender.

"La obtuve cuando protegía las provisiones para un invierno, estábamos en el mercado cuando nos asaltaron gente sin hogar, con tan solo seis años me puse entre el cuchillo y mi familia, con mi poco peso y patadas pude contenerlos hasta que los oficiales llegaron, mi hermano recibió un corte adyacente en su hocico, solo dejó una marca. Cuando llegamos a casa, estaba allí la Cutie Mark, desearía que ese hubiese sido un momento alegre, más rompimos en llanto por nuestras vidas. La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a la muerte, pero no la última."

Mis respetos Capitán, comenté en voz alta mi pensar: "creo que si todos escucharan sus historias, experiencias e ideales, quizá no sea odiado entre sus superiores". Los cabos y rasos aún le conservan cierto miedo por su aspecto, pero los pocos que escuchan su historia a la distancia, se reúnen respetuosamente, superando el sueño y agotamiento.

"No me interesa lo que piensen de mí, pues si intentas complacer a todos sin ser inmortal, sufrirías el mismo destino que las hermanas alicornio, además no tienen derecho a juzgarme, porque aun no saben toda mi historia y porqué navegamos todos en la misma nave. A veces pienso que todo este conflicto global fue por mi culpa, más recuerdo la cooperación que todos aportamos a nuestro mundo… ha sucedido lo que debía ocurrir, más cuando eres inocente no piensas en todo lo que una bola de nieve puede crecer en una pendiente cuesta abajo hasta que ya has visto una. Al terminar mi educación avanzada, me uní al ejército determinado a cumplir mis ideales, tras largos meses de ejercicios agotadores y desvelos, fui aceptado en la caballería de élite de la Nueva Equestria, vistiendo un uniforme ligero, coraza pectoral, alforjas llenas de equipo y munición, un sable estándar y un fusil EisenColt 1580 calibre fragmentario y balístico. Reconfortarle la acción de colocar cada proyectil en la recámara, apuntar y disparar con un retroceso que te mantiene consiente de seguir con vida, escuchar el aire ser separado por el filo del acero curvo en perfecta armonía con mi magia, aún soy capaz de teletrasportarme para hacer un ataque posterior o lateral. Un humano como tú no entendería como puedes experimentar eso con magia, todos fuimos bendecidos con las habilidades correctas."

La primera vez que tomé un arma en mi instrucción siempre imaginé la escena más traumatizante en mi vida, tenía miedo de contarlo con mi compañeros pues sabía que ellos tenían historias de verdad y no el drama de niños de cuna… Era una noche algo frustrado, caminando de noche con Yalie después de una cita fallida conde confesé mi amor, por supuesto me rechazó y como un caballero debía llevarla a salvo de vuelta a casa. La situación era tan fría como la noche y su calma tan anti-natural, fuimos asaltados por tres sujetos armados con pistolas y cuchillos. Intenté ser un héroe para su ojos así cambiando su opinión acerca de mí… conseguí ganarme una nariz rota, una rajada en el vientre y el asesinato involuntario de uno de ellos. Aquél que portaba el cuchillo me sujetó como escudo mientras intentaban profanar a Yalie, mordí con fuerza el brazo del maleante, gritó en un acto de reflejo, entonces uno de sus colegas disparó pero acertó a su compañero, el que no gastó su disparo, lo usó para abatir a su compinche y escapar. Cuando estaba en el sanatorio, en la única visita de Yalie me pidió nunca ser un héroe, sin importarle haber salvado su vida e integridad.

Las cortadas y golpes no fue lo que más me dolió en aquel momento, no me quedaban motivaciones para seguir moviéndome, hasta que me visitaron unos oficiales de la policía, admiraron mi valor contra aquellos enemigos públicos, no tendría problemas con la ley, al contrario un puesto honorario si así lo deseaba. En aquellos tiempos, no tenía intensiones hasta dos eventos realmente significantes.

No me atreví a contar esto, pero si lo redacté mientras el Capitán nos presumía su destreza con el sable, al terminar todos estábamos somnolientos, se dirigió a mí con una petición:

"Para continuar con la historia quiero que dibujes a una valquiria, melena risada y larga, ojos de diamante y con tonos claros en su pelaje. Nada de sensualidad, que sea respetable."

A trabajar.

14 de abril de 1785. Mar de Celestia a 68 millas náuticas del punto de reunión.

La locura comienza a cobrar las conciencias de mis compañeros, desobedientes, testarudos e irritados. Las canciones e historias ya no bastan para mantener la moral de soldados altamente entrenados. Tal parece que las leyendas de sirenas no describen con precisión el poder que estas poseen en la voluntad de cualquier mortal, sus cantos hermosos hacen que los marineros entren en conflicto sin importar la amistad de años de entrenamiento o de combate, rompen en un instante la determinación de cada hombre o corcel, yo mismo estaba cediendo a esta enajenación colectiva, hasta que ella me rescató. Una cabo me vio solitario entre los suministros por la noche, dulce como una madre y delicada como una esposa se quedó conmigo, dormí con la cabeza en su regazó mientras el movimiento me arrulló, por otra parte, las cosas de esta mañana fueron demasiado lejos, nos despertaron 2 disparos procedentes del camarote del capitán. Entramos armados, protegiendo a Elinore, mi compañera de noche junto con refuerzos. Encontramos a Steel herido de gravedad sobre su cama y el primer oficial muerto en el suelo de un tiro a la cabeza, ambos tenían cerca sus pistolas SH-1600 descargadas, el capitán agonizaba y con sus fuerzas gritaba "aléjense, no toquen la sangre". Pronto llegaron soldados de otro navío, arrestaron y culparon al Blade, no podía creer esta gran injusticia, obviamente el primer oficial tenía intensiones de acabar con la vida de su superior, aún sigue en camisón. lo acusaron de traición y ahora está amordazado en la zona de carga. Cobarde fui para hablar en su defensa, pero tenía a mi lado a Eli, no quería perderla. Patético, tan solo la conozco de algunas horas y pienso que será mi futura esposa, debo ver a mi Capitán.

Custodiado por Flint y Herman, amigos durante la instrucción, recibieron órdenes estrictas de ningún contacto con el prisionero. No podía entender porqué trataban tan mal a un corcel que se ha defendido de un ataque mortal. Hablé fuerte con ellos respecto a la auténtica justicia, y aprovechando algo de nuestra pequeña amistad y camaradería. Me registraron y pude pasar a escondidas, debía esperar toda la noche en ese lugar hasta el alba para poder salir. Pensar que podía estar en estos momentos con Eli.

Llegué con el, encerrado y hambriento, tan solo una zanahoria para un chico grande como él, por lo menos los médicos le atendieron, andaba como si nada. Parece que no le dio mucho gusto verme, ni una pregunta hice cuando me gritó "El quería matarme y murió intentándolo, ese maldito no estaba bajo el hechizo de ninguna sirena, fue voluntad propia, lo sé, entró en absoluto silencio a pesar de todas las botellas en el suelo de la habitación, tomó su tiempo para apuntar y acertar directo al corazón, Reshic cabrón, tuvo un año para planear su venganza y así terminó, yo maté a su hermano en Manehattan. Esperó la oportunidad perfecta pero no contaba con que estaba despierto, su plan de dispararme y pretenderlo como un accidente tuvo una gran falla, siempre duermo con un arma, debía ser predecible, deseaba que me encerraran ¿porqué no me dí cuenta antes?", no supe que decir ante esta situación, temblaba solo en esta habitación mareado, con un amigo completamente loco y deseoso de hacer daño, forcejeó tanto sus cadenas que sangró.

Posiblemente horas acompañado de las mareas incómodas, el putrefacto olor que despedía el poco higiénico almacén, tanto me había arrepentido, deseaba estar con Eli y tener dulces sueños una vez más, hasta que él comenzó a llorar, con jaqueca y ojos pesados de cansancio sentía mucha lástima por él, nunca había visto un mayor gesto de arrepentimiento, ni siquiera en mis peores épocas pude tener la desesperación ante mi; rudo, asesino a sangre fría y llorón, parece el resumen de su vida.

16 de Abril de 1785.

Pude salir apenas abrieron la puerta, se supone que toda la noche fue mi descanso y ahora toca hacer una guardia de catorce horas bajo el sol ardiente sin alguna nube para cubrirlo, estúpidos pegasos, porque tuvieron que retirar todas. Aunque me salvó un pequeño trabajo forzado, limpiar el camarote del Capitán, todos tenían repudio y no existía un voluntario aunque ya acostumbrado al olor de la denigrancia pude ofrecerme con todo el valor, la escena aún estaba cubierta de sangre y algunos huesos del primer oficial incrustados en el techo, me aterraron las quemaduras que quedaron en los muebles cercanos, cuanto más observaba menos podía creer las acusaciones, era imposible que esto fuese una agresión por parte de Blade, sus armas principales estaban colocadas en la mesa de navegación así como las velas apagadas. No existía motivo alguno para que el oficial entrara aquí, noté un exceso de botellas de ron y sidra por todo el lugar, muy difícil de cruzar sin hacer ruido por lo que esto tiene muchas señales de ser completamente intencional. Convencido supe que era un caso de defensa personal y traición... no entendía porqué desean arruinar a un superior por castigar un motín aún cuando las evidencias son concisas.

Ya casi es la hora de dormir, estoy completamente agotado y suplico porque ella vuelva y me trate bien, tengo una necesidad muy grande ahora. Abogaré por el Capitán ante la tripulación con lógica y coherencia ante mis argumentos, debo conseguir información acerca de este oficial traidor, puede ser otra treta de los igualitarios para causar discordia o las sirenas en verdad saben cómo destruir a cualquiera. Muchos desconfían de mi cordura por defenderlo, no pueden ver al mismo corcel como un amigo, me advirtieron que dejara este camino y continuara a mis escritos, es un criminal y está aquí para pagar sus deudas. Dudo mucho acerca de esta patraña. Sigo firme y determinado a probar la inocencia de mi Capitán, creo he visto algunos papeles en las estanterías del camarote, mañana los leeré y encontraré algo de utilidad, además me dejarían seguir visitando a Steel bajo las mismas y horrendas condiciones, escuché que perderá su rango hasta ser un sargento. Estamos pendientes por ser reasignados a un coronel, mientras el segundo toma el timón.

20 de Abril de 1785.

Las cosas por lo menos no han empeorado desde la última vez, cierto, seguimos en este largo trecho para ser los primeros en morir cuando lleguemos al territorio enemigo. Pero yo me mantengo optimista al igual que muchos de mis camaradas que aún conservan su cordura. Debo agradecer especialmente a Elinore quien conserva mi sanidad como una buena mamá. Extraño de describir estos sentimientos, por esta mujer dulce en el medio del caldo de salmuera donde estamos encerrados, parece que nos podemos complementar sin recurrir al romance, como si ella deseara tener un hijo y yo volver a los cuidados y preocupaciones de mi madre ¿Es posible formar ese vínculo en tan solo unas horas?

Tengo algo un tanto más interesante por redactar, al despojar los gabinetes del escritorio en el camarote, pude encontrar documentos muy informativos respecto a Blade: Asignado como Cabo de primera clase en la legión 5146° de caballería, 3 escuadrón de la patrulla Bacon al mando del Sargento Hard Will. Duró 3 años patrullando las calles de Nueva Carentan en compañía de sus recuerdos. Fue herido de gravedad y resucitado por la Valquiria Healthy Body. Escaparon de la ciudad al momento de las revueltas junto con su madre y hermano, resistieron en la batalla de Windy Plains para defender la ciudad costera de Rhan O'Paley. Sólo pudieron retirarse Irons, la señora Blade y su esposa, Steel se quedó y lo dieron por muerto. Dos años después regresa a Equestria, nominado a la condecoración del caballero Fénix, veinticuatro horas después es un criminal buscado y se encuentra pagando condena asistiendo las campañas bélicas en nombre de su majestad Sunset Shimmer, vida y poder eterno para ella. Si y solo si el conflicto termina a favor del imperio o la voluntad de la emperatriz lo exige, podrá ser exonerado de todos y cada uno de sus cargos así como el olvido y disculpa de cada baja renacentista efectuada entre los periodos 1777 y 1784, pero ¿Por qué?

31 de Julio de 1785. Mar de Celestia a 30 millas náuticas del nuevo mundo, esperando la señal.

Finalmente llegamos al reino Neo-Celestial y estamos listos para desembarcar, todos estamos hartos por vernos diariamente las caras, satisfechos por comer algo que no sea pescado o en salmuera, así como expectantes por el éxito de la operación bicéfalo, nos dieron un campamento cerca de la costa, la vista de los peñascos con las olas rompiendo es la última maravilla que podremos ver antes de que estas aguas se saturen de color rojo. Algunos marineros celestes han narrado sus escaramuzas contra las naves igualitarias. Son naves acorazadas que hunden las magníficas fragatas de velas blancas, no les importa morir o ser asesinados por sus propios compañeros. Suelen invadir pequeñas barcazas a los grandes buques para eliminar a la tripulación, tras cinco minutos de combate en la cubierta, reanudan el fuego de supresión significando la pérdida total de todos abordo. Su confianza y seguridad ha regresado al ver tantos aliados arribando en los muelles, cromañones, jubilianos, cristalinos, lunares, comerciantes, navegantes y por supuesto renacentistas ya están aquí reuniendo el antiguo concepto del ejército equestriano, según las escrituras tenemos diez millones y otros veinte en camino. Mientras tanto, han trasladado a Blade para ser enjuiciado por los sucesos recientes. Pedí a los altos mandos responsables de su custodia como redactor de narrar los testimonios de este acusado. Aceptaron sin mayor resistencia y me permitieron verle en su cuartel. Fue algo incómodo en un inicio ser constantemente vigilado por un guardia, especialmente cuando hablábamos de asuntos íntimos. Estuve guardando este dibujo que me había pedido hace mucho, tuve que mostrarlo primero al vigía, este casi se lo queda, pero recordó su moral y lo devolvió.

"Tienes talento para dibujar o yo tengo mal gusto. Se parece mucho a ella..."

¿Healthy Body?

"Así es, aún recuerdo como la conocí. Finalmente había completado mi entrenamiento como cadete de caballería, después me asignaron a la guardia fronteriza junto a Iron, gracias a sus influencias. Nuestros sueños de ser honorables caballeros de élite se habían cumplido en nuestros corazones de potro, sin embargo, los días eran largos y las noches muy aburridas además de agotadoras, llegué a perder la noción del tiempo por meses, no tenía la cabeza en su lugar y me pareció buena idea tener un amistoso duelo con mi hermano, los compañeros de turno nos observaban desde sus puestos disfrutando del espectáculo improvisado, al principio fue un juego de niños descuidando la defensa, presumiendo y haciendo bromas asociadas a los movimientos, pero nuestro orgullo y talento lo transformaron en una batalla digna de las hermanas alicornio. Su técnica era indestructible y siempre atacaba en una oportunidad perfecta, yo por otra parte lo reducía con golpes cortos y en gran cantidad, sin agotarme y acertar una carga para recordar quién es el dominador. Logré darle cinco golpes, todo estaba a mi favor, lo sabía y mi arrogancia me controló, bajé la guardia y con un solo ataque profundo pudo matarme, literalmente matarme. Me partió el pecho a la mitad, no podía respirar, tosí sangre y me desmallé.

Por mucho tiempo creí que estaba en aquel lugar donde tu conciencia es plena y puedes alcanzar todo lo que no pudiste cuando eras un mortal, recuerdo abrir los ojos y verla a ella... Healthy Body, un hermoso nombre, justo para una unicornio de melena risada y mirada de color cyan, hocico fino donde emanaba su melosa voz, sus ojos se hacían más grandes cuando nos mirábamos directamente, su expresiones de preocupación y acción enamoraban al instante, involuntariamente me dio un nuevo propósito al cual vivir incluso más poderoso que el amor maternal.

Suena casi imposible, pero es cierto, puede existir algo aun mayor, se duda si es verdadero más si puede dominarte y hacerte responsable de acciones inmensurables, imparable como la magia de la amistad, determinación o caos, por supuesto a un gran riesgo de autodestrucción.

Ella notaba la sonrisa que me causaba verla y solía responderla también como ato de cortesía, se quedaba mucho tiempo conmigo aún cuando no era necesaria la vigilancia estricta, hablaba con ella cada vez más seguro y fluido en mi habla, le gustaban mis historias en el entrenamiento y le cautivó el vínculo especial que tenía con mi hermano. En aquellos tiempos las contaba con un tono más romántico y heroico, (este acento que escuchas es causa de la marina, antes no lo tenía...) nos quedábamos en las noches juntos casi hasta el amanecer, Healty solía recostarse en el borde de la cama y yo intentaba acércame sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando me recuperé le propuse una cita en una posada cerca del puesto avanzado, "Tea Coffee" creo se llamaba el lugar, era extraño al principio estar por total voluntad, ya no existía ninguna excusa exterior para vernos y allí estábamos frente al otro, nos sonrojábamos cuando alguno reía o nos dábamos cuenta que mutuamente nos observábamos. Amo esa sonrisa con sus ojos apenados, una risa asíncrona culminó en otra cita.

La segunda vez que nos vimos fue en la galería de tiro, deseaba aprender a defenderse en el campo... en la escuela solo le enseñan a combatir en corto alcance. Le enseñé bien, al quinto disparo consiguió acertar una diana a treinta metros, estaba tan contenta que no contuvo su ansia en abrazarme. Pude sentir el latido de su corazón alegre, cuando nos fuimos nuevamente a nuestros puestos ella me agradeció por la tarde y yo le agradecí por la vida que me había devuelto. La frase la cautivó y me besó, juro por Mothermare que nunca fui tan feliz... mi madre tenía 2 orgullosos hijos en el ejército, mi hermano en un alto mando y yo una yegua que me amaba en verdad. Me hacía la pregunta ¿Estoy vivo?... La respuesta que me daría más adelante sería un si, para demostrarlo una dosis de realidad. "

En verdad que ama a esa valquiria, la voz de Steel se compone y mejora su vocabulario, sonríe al terminar de decir su nombre y su alma parece regresar por instantes. No quiero suponer nada antes de saberlo por el propio relator, antes era un unicornio grato, de nobles intensiones, una familia amorosa y un futuro de ensueño. Me asusta pensar en los 12 años que vivió antes de estar aquí en este calabozo esperando por una muerte segura.

26 de Agosto de 1785. Muelles NeoCelestiales 12 horas antes de partir.

Es extraño volver a sentir las piernas en tierra firme, sin el constante meneo del agua sobre nuestro suelo. Se llevaron al ex Capitán Blade por todo un día para ser juzgado, nostros nos volvemos a la nave con un miedo profundo. La operación fracasó a poco menos de completarse exitosamente, Starlight y Trixie han muerto, pero al recuperar sus cabezas será cuestión de tiempo para que revivan y castiguen al mundo con toda su furia. Hemos despertado a un monstruo y está de muy mal humor.

****Comentarios****

Tras años de entrenar a los enemigos del imperio, me asignaron mi verdadero castigo. Participar en la guerra inminente hasta el fin de la dicha o mi vida, de cumplir sería perdonado y puesto en libertad condicional. Lo que nunca esperaría era el honor de ser capitán de una nave, al parecer reconocieron mi experiencia marítima, sin dudar el imperio estaba desesperado para dicha acción, por supuesto con más armas apuntándome de lo que puedas imaginar.

Así fue como nos encontramos en el mismo barco, la primera vez que pude verte fue cuando estabas dibujando en la cubierta, parecías aburrido y entiendo ahora porqué tuviste el valor para acercarte a mí, nunca conociste mi leyenda o la decidías ignorar a medida que nuestra amistad crecía. sinceramente siempre tuve miedo y este aumentaba conforme más te interesabas en la historia... no es dolor de verdad hasta que es tu amigo a quien le haces daño con tu vida pasada.

Por desgracia perdí ese dibujo que me habías dado, lo dejé oculto en mi almohada, dudo mucho que exista ahora más allá de mis memorias, intentaré reconstruirlo con colores y las mejores tintas sobre lienzos duraderos. Agradezco mucho de tu intensión y valor al quedarte conmigo a cambio de traer el riesgo de morir en la primera línea.

Lo que ocurrió en el juicio, no fue más que una gran llamada de atención por parte de los superiores en la operación, mamá regañaba mejor. No intenté defenderme, sabía lo inútil que resultaría, deseaban tanto que muriera de cualquier forma. Decidí hacerles sufrir moralmente e invoqué el artículo 10 de los tratados militares Equestrianos, resumido como última voluntad del condenado, morir en el campo de batalla con todos los honores que merecería el más leal de los compatriotas siempre y cuando no se cometa una sola traición más. Y allí quedó mi carrera en la marina, ahora sería el comandante de infantería y caballería de élite, bueno, no sin antes demostrar lo que tú fuiste testigo en el desembarco. Leyendo esto puedo comparar tu descenso por la guerra, solías ser cortés, lamentabas tus bajas así como aún sentías la esperanza y amor en este mundo. Almas y mentes corruptas así, son peores que la muerte.


	3. Scaffoldings are Burn

Capítulo 2: Andamios en llamas.

31 de agosto de 1785. A 100 kilómetros de las costas de la Federación Igualitaria. Valor hasta el fin.

Como un preso que camina por el pasillo de la muerte observando todo a su alrededor preguntándose cómo llegó hasta este punto, intentando preservar el orgullo sin entrar en el deshonroso pánico por saber claramente su destino. La única diferencia respecto a nosotros, vestimos iguales que los oficiales en este corredor. Nos levantamos mareados y con dolor de cabeza, algunos apenas conciliaron el sueño, mientras otros entran en una etapa denigrante, ya no les importan sus valores y pierden las únicas amistades que formaron en el viaje y tierra. La nave sigue moviéndose al ritmo de las olas escuchando mientras la brisa calmada de la madrugada nos acerca. Los comandantes nos llamaron a cubierta donde ordenados en multitud escuchamos el plan interpretado en voz real de Canterlot, para invadir la tierra que nos fue arrebatada hace algunos años, debía ser un discurso heroico hablando del sacrificio por la familia, patria e ideales de nuestro magnífico imperio, para nosotros solo era propaganda y trance bélico para no tener piedad de un enemigo homólogo, a veces cuestiono seriamente los intereses de los altos mandos, dudo mucho que todos ellos participen a nuestro lado en la inminente carnicería. Mis camaradas están determinados por el odio y orgullo nacional, tomas las armas alzando con el grito interior resonando desde el diafragma aclamando reiteradas veces "¡Sunset Shimmer!", tras la afición volvemos a ser consientes de nosotros y llenamos las cantimploras, contamos municiones, afilamos bayonetas mientras escribimos nuestras últimas misivas a la familia, por la que deseamos orgullecer o proteger. La operación Bicéfalo fue un fracaso, aunque no por mucho como lo han comentado los altos mandos, los escuadrones lunares consiguieron literalmente las cabezas de las líderes y destruyeron los cuerpos, sin embargo, fueron capturados en el mar, tan solo a unas millas náuticas de los refuerzos celestiales, su armada más avanzada pudo contra las enormes fragatas que aún se mantenían a flote con madera. Por ahora, no tienen un líder que los guíe ni luche en batalla como ocurrió en su guerra de independencia y más importante, no podrán invocar la leva neo-natal, no podrán abrir nuevos frentes o lanzar un contraataque masivo para aplastar nuestras legiones. Las reuniones de guerra nos encomendaron los deberes, debemos proceder con el plan de la peor situación. En la noche las divisiones de la 1120° a la 1150° de caballería aérea de nuestro imperio partieron bajo el resguardo de la noche para bloquear los caminos hacia las fortificaciones costeras, al alba del día será el turno de la infantería y caballería de élite desembarcar asegurando el puerto "Lotus" para el día 3 del mes siguiente.

En la noche nos dieron un festín a todos, incluidos los prisioneros a modo de una última cena y no pensar en la muerte de mañana. Me propongo a obtener un poco más de datos acerca de Steel, dejaré este diario cubierto para que el agua, arena y mi posible sangre no lo arruinen. Si no vuelvo a escribir a los siguientes días significa lo obvio, mis pocas pertenencias se las dejo a mis altos oficiales a condición de que publiquen esta historia. Yalie Torjl, siempre estuve enamorado de ti y aunque es imposible que estemos juntos, espero que en la plenitud de mi conciencia puedas ser mía o al menos perdones mis pecados y pueda reparar tu corazón. Sin más. -Johnattan Hilemburg

Mientras nos acercamos a las costas, tengo un breve momento con Blade. Afortunadamente estaré en la misma barcaza que Eli, al menos tendré mis últimos momentos al lado de la mujer más amorosa de esta travesía.

"Para mí, no existía persona más importante que Healthy. Me casé con ella durante un fin de semana de permiso, fue algo humilde en nuestro santuario local, una pequeña reunión familiar donde su hermano y padre asistieron y no los volvimos a ver, más que suficiente para ser felices por siempre en ese momento, planeábamos una casa en el campo con cultivos de patatas y zanahorias, vivir de nuestro propio esfuerzo deponiendo las armas para siempre. Sería la médico del pueblo, yo por otra parte, siempre me gustó ser un instructor. Entrenar a los jóvenes para ser mejores físicamente. Si mi Cutie Mark no fueran espadas, apuesto que serían en relación a un deporte. Pensamos en tener hijos, tres como máximo, dedicarnos a pintar en los campos invernales, enseñar en la escuela a los pequeños motivando sus pequeños espíritus... no importaba que rumbo hubiésemos tomado, ya lo teníamos todo. Me hacía la misma pregunta: ¿Sigo con vida? O caí en aquel enfrentamiento con mi hermano, la vida no tardó mucho tiempo en responderme. Ellas dos me lo arrebataron. Starlight y Trixie. Les quitaron a muchos sus vidas dejando daños irreparables por generaciones, no podía entender las razones en su momento.

Todo comenzó un viernes, 16 de Octubre de 1773. Recuerdo estar en mi guardia patrullado con mi hermano y tres compañeros a través del las coníferas en el norte, nevado y lodoso el camino, nada inusual por estos tiempos. Entonces llegó un mensajero solicitando refuerzos a cada soldado disponible "atacan el centro, una turba de rebeldes, salieron de ninguna parte", cabalgamos a paso veloz para llegar a la ciudad, los muchos escenarios cruzaban por mi mente imaginando lo peor tanto a corto como largo plazo. Pensaba que eran Celestiales que lograron infiltrarse en nuestra ciudad, fueron descubiertos y estaban luchando por sobrevivir, quizá el inicio de una guerra mortífera con ellos, pensaba en mamá y mi esposa corriendo peligro o contemplando el horror que siempre luchamos para que nunca lleguen a ver. Al acercarnos, solo se escuchaban las alarmas solicitando ayuda desde los campanarios y torres, disparos organizados y asíncronos invadían los gritos de desesperación de los civiles que hacía tan solo una hora estaban viviendo como siempre, Irons y yo acudimos en la primera línea de contra ataque sin saber exactamente la apariencia de nuestro enemigo, escuchamos de algunos ciudadanos como lo comenzaron los leñadores, apoyados por los cazadores despertando la furia acumulada de cada habitante de la Nueva Carentan hacia su gobierno corrupto e inestable, tomaron palos y piedras cubriéndose con cuero y madera, algunos conservaron la apariencia inocente para matar a traición a los que alguna vez fueron soldados de su respeto, quemaron estandartes del imperio cantando al unísono "Hermanos y hermanas que han despertado, es tiempo de responder y cambiar. Gloria a la igualdad y justicia, hermandad y amistad, juntos humanos y equinos por siempre jamás."

Parecía un canto de sirena sembrando la discordia entre nosotros, intriga en miedo por la probable traición de cualquiera. Tuvimos nuestro primer contacto con nuestro nuevo archienemigo, una horda formado por hombres, mujeres, corceles, yeguas, potros y niños. La infantería abrió fuego sobre ellos más el fervor superó al miedo avanzaron más enfurecidos contra nosotros, en nuestro turno atravesamos las cuasi-organizadas líneas de insurgentes que caían abatidos por los sables y disparos de armas cortas. En medio de la carnicería, White Teeth uno de mis mejores amigos, vio cómo su familia se unía a la horda protestante, no tuvo el valor suficiente y su juicio se inclinó radicalmente, en un instante, nos traicionó también y mató a nuestro granadero y algunos fusileros muriendo al filo de mi sable, estaba llorando por matar a un compañero el cual conviví por suficiente tiempo para recordarlo tantos años después, pero ya no podía confiar en nadie.

Conseguí escapar con mi hermano de los torbellinos de fuego y nubes de pólvora, los pegasos carroñeros atacaban a los heridos y nuestros humanos resegados, griffins los apoyaban desmembrando a nuestros efectivos en el viento, esparciendo su sangre sobre nosotros. Sin pensarlo más de una vez, nos dirigimos a nuestra casa al sur de la ciudad donde esperábamos encontrar a nuestra madre intacta. Llegamos segundos después que otra riña iniciaba en los suburbios, mamá se había refugiado en el hogar aguardando nuestra llegada. La puerta no pudo resistir y caballos hostiles irrumpieron saqueando cuanto pudieron. Encontramos la entrada destruida con los primeros indicios de fuego propagándose, allí tuve que matar al agresor frente a mi mamá. Nos habían entrenado para no dudar, más no para lidiar en estas condiciones, aunque ella sabía lo que debía hacer, no volvería a verme igual. Recogimos de la casa en llamas tanto como pudimos, dinero, documentos, retratos y comida.

Nauseabundos y desmoralizados por los eventos fugaces, llegamos a Windy Plains donde nos aguardaban refuerzos de las colonias adyacentes, las cartas fueron quemadas en fuego verde, solicitando urgentemente batallones de asalto y combate desde la capital en Equestria para recuperar Nueva Carentan. Habían perdido la vida muchos civiles y militares, el número de insurgentes fue desconocido hasta un par de semanas de conteo. Entre toda la gente, busqué a Healthy en los puestos médicos. La encontré humillada delante de una cama donde yacía el cuerpo de un pequeño potro muy herido. "No pude hacer nada, suplicaba por recuperarse y le fallé", había perdido la inocencia y esperanza en este mundo. En tan solo unas horas, destruyeron años de formación y recuerdos. Al amanecer era un soldado felizmente casado con un futuro brillante y en el ocaso, había acabo con compañeros, civiles a los que juré proteger, perdí mi hogar, asesiné frente a mi madre y mi esposa perdía la Determinación.

Los rebeldes reconocidos ahora como igualitarios usaron técnicas prohibidas en cualquier ámbito, desequilibraban toda armonía con la naturaleza y la sociedad, con el poder de ambas brujas autoproclamadas como alicornios se erigieron como la mayor resistencia a los reinos e imperios Equestrianos existentes bajo las ideas casi extintas del igualitarismo. Su fuerza numérica aumentó de forma exponencial, magia usada en la fertilidad donde las hembras daban docenas de crías y estas maduraban en semanas con los conocimientos necesarios en combate y patriotismo, listas para dar la vida en tan solo unos meses. Devoraron bosques, secaron ríos, subían a las montañas por los glaciares, metal y cristales para más pólvora. Herreros y científicos diseñaron y produjeron un sin fin de armas con base en las nuestras, el Eisenwood fue perfeccionado y producido en cantidades industriales, aleaciones se usaron para fabricar pesadas e indestructibles armaduras que daban una fuerza solo descrita en leyendas a cualquier soldado que la portase.

Nos entrenaron para resistir la brutalidad de cualquier oponente: no teman, mirarlos a los ojos y responder siempre con el himno de nuestro gran imperio, blandir vuestros sables con la fuerza que estás dispuesto a usar con tal de proteger tu familia y patria, gritar más fuerte que el sonido de la pólvora al detonar en sus fieros disparos. Nuestras familias nos esperan en casa a salvo gracias al sacrificio de cada uno, por eso debemos defender la. Ahora teníamos miedo de no poder hacerlo... Quizá mañana, al día siguiente o nunca nos esperaba el resto de la batalla que no pudimos ganar cada vez obligando a más miembros de nuestro imperio a luchar como todos ustedes en este barco, descansa bien pues atacaremos al alba donde mucho de lo que amas se perderá bajo el odio que te enseñaron a tener. Por cierto, gracias por escuchar a este pobre perro y darle esperanzas así como una nueva razón para vivir, un amigo."

El sentimiento es mutuo, para mí siempre será capitán.

03 de septiembre de 1785 posición clave "Salty Sail"(Feudos Lunares ocupados). Victoria Pírrica

Mothermare bendiga a la emperatriz Sunset en su 441° aniversario. nuestro glorioso imperio siempre ha derramado sangre para sus más grandes victorias que lo han forjado a lo largo de la historia moderna, simbolizando nuestro renacimiento repercutiendo en la moral de nuestros enemigos, seguir a pesar de nuestras pérdidas, intensificado nuestra brutalidad de nuestros asaltos por el fervor de nuestros compañeros caídos. Sin embargo, ruego porque el pueblo permanezca célebre e ignorante sobre todo lo ocurrido en los primeros días del mes.

Las baterías costeras atacarían a nuestras naves insignias mucho antes que pudiéramos disparar un simple proyectil. Por lo que el plan de nuestros brillantes estrategas fue la primitiva punta de lanza irrumpiendo contra el muro de piedra, cientos de barcazas reforzadas abordadas por cincuenta elementos, treinta infantes con veinte caballerías, conducidas por una estrecha corriente para evitar el fuego de las bombardas ó al menos disminuir la efectividad de sus disparos negando la posibilidad de hundir toda la armada de un solo disparo. Desafortunados aquellos que entraron en su rango de acción, el equipo del clima conformado por pegasos celestiales precipitó las nubes para darnos niebla densa y cubrirnos de las ametralladoras y morteros además de darnos la falsa esperanza de haber asegurado las contramedidas costeras del enemigo. Invadidos en el miedo, nos motivamos con gritos y ritmo de las canciones liberianas que escuchábamos en el viaje desde casa, la playa estaría al total descubierto por lo que nuestro primer objetivo fue desplegar por la playa coberturas portátiles, causar impactos profundos en el suelo y más importante... llegar a las trincheras igualitarias a los pies del risco, tomaríamos posesión de los pasos elevados destruyendo los "nidos" de artillería y asegurar un constante flujo de efectivos para lidiar la contra-ofensiva en el campo abierto. La caballería blindada de la 566° auxiliados por nuestra legión, así como la caballería aérea de la 998° y 9° celestial se encargará de neutralizar las defensas costeras superiores. Redactarlo es mucho más fácil que ejecutarlo... Fui parte de la tercera oleada para conquistar las trincheras de la playa. Cuando nos aproximamos, escuchamos el salpicar de la artillería y como en nuestro barco rebotaron madera, huesos y carne de nuestros compañeros que estaban en el bote de enfrente entré en un estado de pánico al entrar sangre y agua salada en mi boca. Deseaba despertar de esta horrenda pesadilla y estar de vuelta en casa. Pero Eli me tranquilizo, su mano en mi hombro y una mirada directa seguida por una discreta sonrisa bastaron para retornar mi compostura, al faltar 200 metros, escuchamos las balas impactar con la puerta, el responsable del lanzallamas encendió su piloto, los Eisencolts de la primera línea estaban listos, colocamos la bayoneta diamante en nuestra arma esperando que el infierno abriera sus puertas.

Las cadenas de la muerte bajaron, las ametralladoras nos recibieron casi al final de su ronda, compañeros recibieron el latón ardiente salpicando toda clase de materia. Esquirlas que chocaron con sus huesos o en las paredes dañaban a los camaradas adyacentes, salimos por los constados desesperados del licuado de viseras, algunos sin piernas o algún braso suplicaban por ser auxiliados. Para no ser alcanzados en el agua a pintada de rojo, nadamos hasta que mis pies alcanzaron la arena, los heridos se ahogaron en esos pocos centímetros de olas donde los cuerpos en la superficie impedían salir de la salmuera con sangre, estábamos agotados por el peso del mojado, ya desmoralizados por el horror que contemplamos a nuestros alrededores, súplicas de los hombres, mujeres, corceles y yeguas mejor preparados. Los para-médicos consternados alcanzados por el fuego enemigo, incluso los confesionarios sin piedad eran acribillados, corrí alejado de mis compañeros para ser menos llamativo, abrazaba mi fusil como a mi madre, es lo único que me protegerá y no lo debía perder. Llegué a una elevación fuera del rango de las ametralladoras, a merced de la artillería vertical y los soldados en las trincheras. Al voltear atrás el mar era rojo, ríos de sangre que se formaban en la arena, muchos de nuestros compañeros retorciéndose hasta la muerte suplicando por un médico, uno de ellos me miró directamente en sus últimos momentos, los hermosos uniformes destruidos por las ametralladoras reposando de su rojo vivo, el olor a carne quemada y huesos pulverizados, sin embargo existía el patriotismo y motivación en los sobrevivientes que aún deseaban morir en nombre de su honor. Quemados, atravesados, mutilados y ahogados se levantaban entre los muertos hacia coberturas en un choque de adrenalina. Las coberturas móviles se atascaron con los obstáculos y tuvieron que salir al fuego enemigo. Pelotones de demolición no se pudieron acercar sin estallar, ponies de asalto con sus armaduras pesadas que lograron sobrevivir al agua salada no pudieron superar las alambradas y sufrieron desgarros en los cascos y ojos, humanos y unicornios dispararon contra los nidos de ametralladoras sin resultados. No podían avanzar más allá de la primera trinchera. Una masacre donde el color rojo predominaba sobre el escarlata de la Cutie Mark del ocaso.

Al mirar a mis laterales pude ver al capitán Blade, fue alcanzado por una ráfaga de balas y derribado en la arena, asumí lo peor por supuesto. En aquel momento no sabía lo necesario para abatir a semejante guerrero, sería ascendido nuevamente al enterarnos de la muerte del Sargento Mustard, apenas abandonaron la cobertura recibieron la ráfaga donde solo se levantó Blade, después explosiones cercanas, disparos en el corazón y cabeza, recibió una carga de obús directo en el torso sin un rasguño aparente, había mucha sangre en sus heridas sin embargo no podían detenerlo. Solo las alicornio pueden tener ese grado de supervivencia a heridas físicas. Deseo averiguar los hechizos o bendiciones que tiene este corcel, parece que muy pocos lo saben o simplemente creen que tiene mucha suerte.

Heroicamente capturó la atención del enemigo dando oportunidad a seguir, Eli apareció de la nada, me levantó y condujo a los pies de las alambradas donde me preparó para el asalto. Algunos asomaban su cabeza para poder disparar y quitarse algún enemigo. Ellos respondían sincronizados dando resultados supresores. En una de esas respuestas Eli recibió una bala en la cabeza, murió sin siquiera poder cerrar sus ojos. Cubierta de arena y sangre escurriendo me negué a permanecer cubierto, deseaba salir y acabar con todos esos malditos. Un hombre más senil me contuvo y convenció de permanecer vivo siguiendo al grupo. No dejaba de llorar por ella.

Tras un minuto de descanso, la supresión de las ametralladoras regresó. Blade, con las cargas de los pelotones de demolición, las arrojó a nuestra línea, donde los temerosos soldados pudieron colocar y encender para destruir los bloqueos, tras la explosión, los lanzallamas rociaron la furia del fénix para cubrir nuestra avanzada, fuego en las trincheras y humo negro en los nidos. Con el camino directo a las trincheras, las catafractas y paladines encabezados por Blade lucharon en fuego y arena. Seguimos la infantería para asegurar los acantilados. El unísono grito "Por Equestria y el Renacimiento" dejó nuestro miedo insignificante, la sangre de nuestros hermanos mutilados ahora significaba un motivo para vengarlos, nuestras bayonetas estaban listas y los ThunderStroms cargados, trote lento hasta tener visión clara, detenerse para disparar, el rugido del arma resonaba por encima de las armas de contención, explosiones y gritos, dejar avanzar la siguiente línea y recargar sobre la marcha continua hasta su posición. Los pegasos igualitarios cayeron en picada contra nosotros, bombardearon con fuego al pelotón de refuerzo y sus cuerpos al caer terminaban con algunos de los nuestros. Paladines cristalinos estuvieron presentes en el desembarco, magníficos en sus armaduras de cuarzo, la combinación de su magia, la espada y pistola. Wondervolts en los cielos derribando griffins e igualitarios logrando con éxito la captura de las defensas costeras, en el mar se escuchaba el rugido de los cañones de las fragatas Manehattanenses brindándonos soporte en las planicies de tierra firme.

Yo conté diez bajas durante el asalto a la playa. Dos mujeres, un hombre, cuatro pegasos y tres yeguas. Agotados y con determinación continuamos para nuestra última operación del día la lucha por encima del acantilado. La masiva caballería del enemigo estaba mermada con los bombardeos, por otro lado, su infantería de respaldo estaba íntegra y cargaba contra nosotros, estaba en primera fila aceptando el hecho de recibir la primera carga, nos dirigió el sargento Jogehrt Hertz, al acercarnos lo suficiente, disparamos la primera ronda y cargamos, corrí a cuclillas donde conseguí matar a un soldado, el combate cercano se desarrolló, sus EisenWoods parecían temibles en cada choque, exploté la cabeza de una rival con la culata, perforé los pulmones de un corcel, pude acertar un tiro a la cabeza a un unicornio salvando la vida de un compañero y derroté a cuatro humanos más con dos equinos en el resto de la batalla. La costa finalmente estaba asegurada para el pleno día. Cuando todo terminó, no quise atender mis heridas, me volví a la playa contemplando el coste parcial de toda la operación, los referzos marchaban en un sendero improvisado apartando los cuerpos respetablemente de los primeros en recibir la guerra, volví hasta el lugar donde yacía Eli, cerré sus ojos, limpié su rostro con mis lágrimas y la llevé cargando hacia tierra, donde di un entierro personal. Sé que no está permitido sepultar los cuerpos, pero ella merece el respeto suficiente como tener un lugar de descanso. Siempre fue alguien que levantaba la moral de todos, la mamá adorable de toda la tripulación. Recibí esquirlas en mi ojo izquierdo, dispararon tan cerca de mi oído que estoy temporalmente sordo. El médico dice que volveré a escuchar en una semana, por mi vista, será restaurada en Equestria, si es que vuelvo con vida. Supongo que los parches atraen a las chicas en casa.

Finalmente un poco de descanso, las legiones 6089° y la 9° asegurarán un kilómetro de las playas, nuestra labor será reunir a nuestros hermanos caídos, colocarlos con la vista al cielo en dirección a nuestro hogar e incinerarlos para que sus cenizas regresen a la tierra y renazcan sus cuerpos en otras conciencias. Hacemos lo mismo con nuestros enemigos, con todo respeto a los difuntos así como nuestros adversarios, siento tristeza de las hermosas mujeres que han participado en esta batalla, nos enseñan a defender nuestro hogar porque lo consideramos como el todo, más nunca imaginamos la belleza que podemos destruir. Esta mañana, desembarcaron medio millón de elementos Equestrianos de las principales naciones (Imperio del Ocaso, Reino NeoCelestial, Reino Lunar, Imperio de Cristal, República Victoriana de la Generosidad), con la información de los otros sectores, fallecieron cincuenta kilos de soldados aliados, las bajas enemigas alcanzan los diez kilos. La suma de heridos y desaparecidos rebasa los cien kilos. Perdí a muchos de mis conocidos durante el viaje y la instrucción, es el principio del fin. La Gran Guerra mundial ha comenzado.

06 de septiembre de 1785. Camino al burgo ferroviario de Cerberus (Feudos Lunares Ocupados), a 1300 kilómetros de las colonias Honestas Comerciantes.

Descansando a un costado de la carretera. Estoy de guardia junto al Capitán, hace dos días emprendimos nuestra travesía para recuperar todo un continente, necesitaremos millones de elementos y por algo debemos empezar, una cabeza de playa solo sirve para enviar refuerzos ligeros, pero necesitamos fronteras terrestres y ciudades portuarias. Los colonos han iniciado su exilio, vemos peregrinaciones dirigirse a nuestros campamentos, rogando por armas y alimentos a cambio de ser aliados fieles luchando bajo su propia bandera. Son comandados por los sargentos lunares y enviados de regreso a sus propios pueblos para combatir contra las fuerzas de ocupación igualitarias. Nuestra legión irá tras dos collares de fortalezas y burgos fortificados con tal de abrir paso a nuestros aliados "Manzanos", cuentan con infantería y caballería blindadas, los mejores para los asaltos en campo abierto, sus hermanos Jubilianos con su potente artillería nos facilitarán en futuras conquistas. Debemos reunir al ejército de la armonía para esta gran amenaza. Somos el fuego de la punta de lanza y debemos esparcirnos por el mapa.

Antes de llegar a Cerberus, debemos tomar un pequeño poblado rural, sus cosechas y municiones nos servirán como punto de anclaje a los asedios continuos de la ciudad. Nuestra legión 2208° está conformada por doscientos mil elementos de infantería, quinientos mil caballos de las tres razas, cien cañones automáticos, cincuenta piezas de artillería largo alcance y doscientos cañones antipersonal a corta distancia. (no he podido registrar la diferencia entre clases). Estamos listos para enfrentar cualquier desafío. Por lo menos no tenemos arena en las medias o la peste del agua salada.

09 de septiembre de 1785. Cerberus asegurada, victoria mayor. A la espera de los refuerzos prometidos.

Ayer tenía un gran gusto y orgullo patriótico tan intenso que el solo acarrear cadáveres fue una experiencia placentera. Hemos hecho historia al tomar una ciudad repleta de enemigos en menos de veinticuatro horas. Amanecieron estandartes y banderas igualitarias y para el glorioso ocaso se izaron a la par las banderas de nuestro magnífico imperio como el estandarte del Reino Lunar. Las bajas milenarias son aceptables, los cultivos, suministros y edificios están para sus libertadores y descansar antes de nuestro siguiente objetivo.

Comenzamos a caminar desde la madrugada del día séptimo del mes presente, dispersos por los campos de la hierba alta nos aproximamos a unas colinas donde planificamos nuestra estrategia. Diez mil infantes entraríamos como primer asalto en esta localidad así como prepararla para defender del próximo contraataque, serían reforzados por caballería en los alrededores que se encargarían de la respuesta a corto plazo, pegasos despejarían los cielos informando las posiciones de los refuerzos. También algunos grupos deberían ocuparse de los morteros internos.

Blade fue a la cabeza del ataque, en el claro entre las elevaciones y las casas se escurrieron cincuenta sin ser detectados. Tiradoras de precisión apuntaron a las ventanas con vista a nuestro avance, los cincuenta y un elementos adelantados tomarían posición corta contra los destacamentos de ametralladoras postrados a las entradas. Cabalgando contra una pequeña patrulla, Balde comenzó el ataque, la alarma sonó despertando al resto de la legión enemiga. Avanzamos junto con las campanas mientras las tiradoras acababan con los defensores que apneas se asomaban caían de un disparo certero. Los igualitarios intentaban llegar a sus puestos en las armas pesadas, más eran detenidos por los compañeros en posiciones más ventajosas. Las calles se inundaron del color azul rey de nuestros uniformes luchando por ganar territorio gris claro del rival. El furor de los TS así como el afilado acero de las bayonetas los hizo retroceder hasta los campos de cultivo donde eran recibidos por nuestra caballería blindada. Algunos tiraron su armas suplicando piedad, eran traidores que deseaban volver a lado vencedor. Los ejecutamos a pesar de la insistencia en quedar arrodillados. En este combate, pude contar cinco bajas mías a distancia y ocho duelos cuerpo a cuerpo sin ninguna clase de herida, creo que voy mejorando. Por supuesto, aún no había terminado esta lucha. Faltaba un resistir un contraataque. Algunos en las reservas nos apoyaron montando la faena y redireccionando las artillerías capturadas. Montaron ametralladas en los edificios más altos y colocaron los cañones en cobertizos. La caballería aérea patrullaba los cielos mientras la blindada tomaba posiciones de emboscada. Me coloqué en la primera línea que daba cara al bosque, podía ver la ciudad desde ese punto y como cuadrados de soldados se dirigían hacia acá.

En cinco minutos de tomar posición, comenzó un bombardeo de medición donde los proyectiles despedían humo denso, el siguiente causaría muchos daños. Los pegasos no podían darse el lujo de atacar, debíamos combatir primero el asalto para poder avanzar. Llegaron disparando una ronda hacia nuestra cobertura, el daño fue mínimo pero consiguió abatir a los menos afortunados. Nosotros respondimos con mayor volumen y puntería terminando con dos hileras. Corrían, avanzaban y esquivaron cuanto pudieron. La artillería nos había alcanzado dando oportunidad de llegar al combate cercano. Salimos de la protección de las bardas de piedra para pelear una vez más contra sus hachas, sables y cascos. Puse en práctica mi propia técnica en combate cerrado: guardar un disparo en la recámara, conseguir empalar a alguien con la bayoneta, dirigir el arma contra otro rival y accionar el gatillo, regularmente son dos bajas con ese movimiento, ejecuté a veinte con esta técnica y siete más de forma convencional. Es difícil penetrar la acolchada armadura de la caballería y recibir una patada de ellos es baja instantánea. Es agotador pelear por mucho tiempo, debes retroceder y recargar para disparar desde la distancia, tus brazos suelen traicionarte al estar tan tensos dificultando tareas tan sencillas como colocar la bala en la recámara.

Tras dos horas de combate emprendían su retirada. Abrimos fuego contra sus espaldas, festejamos por un breve instante, Blade empapado de sangre y emanando humo de su cuerpo ordenó continuar con el asedio esta vez, a la ciudad. Los heridos y agotados se quedaron para realizar labores de limpieza y cremación, yo aún lleno de energía decidí continuar, escurría mucha sangre de mi cara, el ojo herido ardía insoportable, supliqué a un médico que lo extrajera, estaba determinado a ser tuerto por el bien de mi imperio, así fue. En el camino de las arboledas sufrimos apenas daños, emboscadas predecibles desde la copa de los árboles. Llegamos hasta los suburbios de Cerberus entre los edificios que aún estaban en andamios, estos fueron incendiados por los igualitarios conduciendo a un cuello de botella donde toda su potencia de fuego nos esperaba. Un comandante nos ordenó aguardar. Un grupo de valientes yeguas y corceles tomó el camino de las vías ferroviarias para atacar la retaguardia del bloqueo, Blade como siempre a la cabeza de los ataques, una bengala verde nos dio la señal para cargar contra sus posiciones, un grito unísono "Por Equestria" nos propulsó hasta alcanzar a los resegados que luchaban contra nuestros muchachos. Mi racha de bajas aumentó en cinco y continuó en los edificios donde se refugiaban defensas que abatían a las grandes masas. Subí a uno de esos balcones, con unas granadas acabamos crudamente con los operarios. Sin perder mucho tiempo tomamos el cañón automático para instalarlo en la otra habitación con vista al puente, donde aguardaban más bloqueos fuertemente armados.

Los corceles blindados daban su vida para servir como una mínima cobertura ante el fuego balístico. La metralla de los cañones ocasionaba heridas a todos en la calle de abajo. Para empeorar nos descubrieron y dispararon a nuestra posición. Tuve suerte de no ser el primero en recibir los tiros. Me moví al cuarto de junto donde pude acabar con los cinco tiradores al otro lado del puente. Un impacto de obús detonó en la habitación donde estaba, mis compañeros no eran más se torsos de carne quemada. La ametralladora aún funcionaba, pecho tierra a través de las virutas de hormigón y astillas de madera me arrastré colocando en el canto de la ventana. Arrastré algunos escombros para reforzar la cobertura de la pared, cargué la munición. Conté hasta tres para relajarme, salí y girando la manivela rocié latón caliente sobre el bloqueo. Los impactos iniciales me dejaron sordo otra vez, la constante pólvora que expulsaba nubló mi vista, de inmediato contestaron mis ataques, impactos que fueron absorbidos por la piedra o simplemente estaban en la ruta incorrecta. No tengo idea con cuantos acabé, pero la artillería ligera no volvió a disparar. Cuando el primer cargador se agotó, más disparos a mi posición recibí, concentrado en mi único sub-deber, volví a levantar la cabeza y encarar a los enemigos del imperio, con menos miedo y mayor precisión seguí acribillando, los que restaban en la cobertura y los refuerzos del balcón opuesto. El arma se calentaba y mi mano no aguantaba por mucho el bronce de la cubierta, pero la adrenalina era excesiva en mi deseo de matar. Terminó la segunda ronda de cincuenta cartuchos. Recargué una tercera vez para controlar los refuerzos enemigos que acudían al puente. Las balas atravesaban múltiples cuerpos antes de descansar en el asfalto rojo. Para este punto, se estropeó el arma y tuve que retomar posición. Salté por la ventana donde mis compañeros me vieron como un héroe de guerra, continuando con la escaramuza hasta el centro de la ciudad. El capitolio fue nuestra prueba más dura, el último bastión de la resistencia en esta sección estaba arrinconada y armada hasta los dientes. Llegamos justo debajo de su cobertura, con cargas de alto poder abrimos un agujero para entrar al edificio. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que una última lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se efectuara hasta la victoria renacentista, tan solo seis horas de haber iniciado el primer asedio en aquel pueblo. Bajas estimadas más de cien gracias a la ametralladora. Me dieron el sobrenombre de "El artillero de Cerberus". Siento que he ganado la condecoración del Fénix, podré conocer a la emperatriz Sunset Shimmer y su compasión por mí me devolverá la vista y aliviará todas las heridas que pueda sufrir. Por lo menos, puedo descansar bajo techo, en una cama suspendida del suelo y con una manta tras una cena con carne.

Desperté para ver el amanecer, dormir seis horas puede ser más valioso que un trago de agua en el desierto. Volvemos a emprender un nuevo viaje para conquistar la segunda ciudad. Mientras tanto debemos esperar a los "manzanos" para poder continuar, Blade insiste en hacer cumplir la promesa de nuestros aliados, no atacaremos hasta recibir los refuerzos prometidos, aún cuando estas órdenes desafíen a los altos bandos, no se va a conformar con un mensajero, desea ver el ejército en vivo. Admito que nos ha puesto los pelos de punta, algunos le han desafiado su autoridad, tienen miedo de las consecuencias. "Cabo, si su insolencia e impaciencia no le permiten conservar la postura, puede usted mismo encabezar el siguiente ataque junto con los pocos voluntarios que deseen seguirlo, le recuerdo que tomamos la ciudad en menos de un día gracias a la cooperación de todos. No podemos seguir avanzando sin nuestros aliados." Su respuesta ha disminuido las tensiones alejando a los eufóricos y sofocando a sus seguidores. Perdimos alrededor de treinta, de todos modos no seguirían con nosotros. Mientras aguardamos, Blade ha decidido contarme una historia para calmar los nervios y endurecer a los demás para el próximo asalto.

"Estas tierras me recuerdan a Windy Plains, los sonidos del gélido viento cortante rasguñado por la hierba alta como las copas de los árboles que aún no ardían por el fuego de ambos bandos. Mi madre nos solía contar una vieja leyenda de la edad media. Cuando las conciencias de aquellos vivos que fueron invocados por Toten escapaban de sus cuerpos esclavizados, recorrían toda la tierra ahuyentando a los inocentes animales para no sufrir por la inminente masacre, todas llegaban a formar un crudo frio que perpetraba mientras existiera odio y prevaleciera la discordia, solía ser una lección para que los hermanos dejaran de pelear, ahora solo anuncian la calma antes de la batalla.

Mismos eventos en distintos tiempos y lugares, dos meses después de las revueltas 20 de diciembre de 1773, si tuvimos que celebrar la noche de los corazones cálidos entre lodo y hielo, refuerzos llegaron de las patrullas en relevos, apenas éramos suficientes para cubrir la línea de trincheras "Tap" dos soldados por cada metro, creímos estar seguros de poder defender la posición, pensábamos que solo restaba un puñado de insurgentes desnutridos y desmoralizados listos para rematar con una fuerza de diez mil. Los enviamos para no volver, para nuestros nuevos comandantes no podían jactarse el ¿Cómo una pesuña de rebeldes haya podido con cinco mil elementos que vigilaban la ciudad? Diario era un regaño y culpa de todos los que no volvían por nuestra torpeza, muchos errores combinados contribuyeron a la gran derrota del imperio renacentista en sus propias colonias. Nuestra soberbia nos ilusionó con ser invencibles, tal vez si lo fuimos pero en otros tiempos pasados o futuros. La mañana tardía del 02 de Enero de 1774 sería la continuación del inicio del fin. Estaba tomando el té con Healthy, creo nuestro último momento juntos de calidad, cuando proyectiles comenzaron a llover, esas coberturas se convirtieron en una puerta al mismo infierno de la consciencia y nos hicieron retroceder hasta la línea Bacon, bosques y campos fueron devastados por el sonar sincronizado de cientos de piezas de artillería, nos refugiábamos tras la madera húmeda de los balcones rogando porque no nos alcanzaran, finalmente llegó al mando un coronel que comprendió que no lidiaba con simples insurgentes. Esperamos durante largas horas pasadas el medio día, solo con el característico viento de aquellas planicies. Hasta que su himno comenzó a romper el silencio, debo admitir que hasta nosotros nos inspiró a pelear. En aquellos momentos no me importaba morir contra un enemigo tan digno y orgulloso de su patria. Nuestros Sargentos intentaron entonar nuestro canto imperial pero no fue rival para aquellos coros masivos que provenían de la tierra carbonizada y sangrante, nosotros como caballería de contra-ataque nos retiramos a diezmar en cargas apenas invadieran nuestros frentes. Mirábamos a los ojos de nuestros compañeros con la seguridad de la muerte, nos preguntamos acerca del gran honor que es morir en el campo o solo una convicción para recibir los disparos del enemigo sin quejarse demasiado. Miro firme a las adversidades, mi respiración profunda y calma en mi temple manteniendo la delgada cuerda entre el instinto y la conciencia. No teman por los sonidos enfrente o los estruendos de los proyectiles. Defienden a sus familias y luchan por aquellos que ya no pueden. Continúen hasta que su cuerpo no obedezca y recibir un juicio justo por sus acciones. ¡Por Sunset y Equestria!

Nada podría frenar el asalto blindado que organizaron, caballería propulsada con maquinaria mágica de la gran y poderosa general Trixie Lullamoon seguidos de los cientos de ponies acorazados y la infantería equipada con los temibles Eisenwood. Nosotros como fuerzas de contraataque nos retiramos para proteger la artillería de largo alcance, escuchamos el estremecer unísono de las armas, el impacto de rebote de las placas y los huesos pulverizados de nuestros contendientes. Atravesaron a coste de sangre las alambradas para impactarse contra las bayonetas, no les importaba morir y seguían adelante nuevos adversarios listos para la batalla con la ventaja de tener un disparo en sus recámaras. Estrechas masacres se produjeron en los canales de la tierra. Los puestos de avanzada cayeron junto con la artillería ligera, los pegasos hacían barridos hacia nuestras posiciones, Iron logró acertar a uno de ellos en la cabeza, cayó frente a mi apartándome de un ataque letal, ocupé mis municiones en tierra y blandí el sable arrebatando tres alas de invasores. Iron dio orden de cargar en las trincheras y retirarse junto con las valquirias, protegí a toda costa a Healthy durante la estrategia. Pudo hacerse cargo de la moribunda capitana Angelical Aura, eso le daría protección hasta el centro de mando muy lejos de la masacre, tuve que quedarme para pelear junto a mi hermano. Retrocedimos quinientos metros hasta los nidos de ametralladoras, los coroneles ordenaron bombardear el camino para dificultar el avance de los TrenchBreakers, así los llamamos a aquellos inventos de Lullamoon utilizados a partir de esta batalla.

Lo intentaron de nuevo, entonaron el resto de su himno, nosotros respondimos con gritos de furia y valor. En medio de la tormenta avanzaron hundiéndose en los cráteres de la artillería sus máquinas de guerra, las trampas habían funcionado y recuperaron nuestro espíritu bélico al menos por unos instantes. Hasta que nuestros bullicios fueron silenciados en una sola mirada en la cima de dicha colina.

Starlight Glimmer surgió de la metralla y humo, imposible pensar que la suprema líder estaría en campo de batalla. Su magia fue tan poderosa como para absorber todos nuestros ataques incluyendo la artillería, con un simple ademán retornó la masa densa de latón fundido hacia nuestra posición sin siquiera sudar, los superiores sabían el auténtico riesgo y emprendieron una retirada, en cualquier otro contexto dicho acto sería de cobardes. Resistimos cuanto pudimos en el pueblo hasta que cada edificio cayó en sus cimientos. El coste fue de cinco legiones perdidas en todo el largo de la trinchera, a cambio de apenas y rasguñar al inmensurable ejército insurgente.

12 de septiembre 1785. Punto estratégico "Chicken". 75 kilómetros de la línea de trincheras "Owlowiscious ".

Pasaron tres días desde nuestra victoria, el número de deserciones cesó, muchos agradecieron el descanso para redactar cartas a casa, algunos privilegiados las pudieron enviar a través del fuego mensajero, tan solo tres recibieron respuesta al día siguiente. En el lado amargo de a semana, llegaron los superiores no contentos precisamente, hablaron y zurraron seriamente a Blade, Ahora estaríamos a las órdenes de un infame coronel, Magnum Cleave. Parece que el capitán ya lo conocía desde antes, se insultan de forma sutil y educada. Apesto que me contará más adelante el origen de su rivalidad insana con este unicornio. Al menos las noticias buenas superan a las malas, aún no han llegado los comerciantes generosos, pero si fuimos honrados con la presencia de los Shadowvolts, las legendarias tropas compuestas por pegasos vampíricos que viven desde los tiempos con MotherMare (es lo que dicen), así como los escuadrones oscuros tan bien equipados para todas las situaciones, dicen que tomaron algunos pueblos aledaños con menos de trece elementos, acabando con un bastión de al menos cuatrocientos enemigos tan solo con el sigilo de la noche y el filo de sus hojas de titanio. Estaban aquí para reclutar y entrenar a los civiles voluntarios que retomaron su patriotismo. Avanzaremos con algunos de estos pelotones para capturar la siguiente posición con la promesa de refuerzos blindados de los manzanos. Tenemos un nuevo comandante, aliados y un buen descanso con moral en alto para reanudar la guerra.

Puede que el combate se me dé bien, muchos han escuchado acerca de mis actos bélicos, les impresiona las pequeñas historias, solo era un hombre que hizo lo correcto al igual que sus compañeros menos (o quizá más) afortunados. Incluso los lunares, experimentados soldados se asombran de mi discapacidad visual al quien llaman "artillero de Cerberus". Ahora vamos camino hacia una intensa línea de trincheras que conecta con una cuña de carreteras con dirección a la capital de los feudos Lunares así como la frontera norte con la República Generosa de la Nueva Equestria, quienes se han ofrecido como puntos estratégicos así como aliados bajo las mismas condiciones emitidas por sus vecinos comerciantes, asegurar la línea fronteriza. Si ellos se nos unen, junto a la compañía Macintosh, tendremos la fuerza de sus cañones de calibre balístico, la armada más poderosa en el mar mediterráneo y la mejor infantería de Equestria(renacentista) en la retaguardia del enemigo colocándonos en el mejor punto para un masivo ataque a la capital enemiga, Starlightgrado. Si cae esa ciudad, se acaba la guerra a nuestro favor.

****Comentarios****

Que puedo decir que no has vivido... En nuestro entrenamiento médico, nos enseñaban a tratar heridas en cadáveres de animales muertos o criminales sin reclamar, ver los huesos aún ligados a la carne es impactante en su primera vez por supuesto, la vista termina acostumbrándose a los colores rojo y blanco... Pero no reflejarán el auténtico sufrimiento de un alma agonizando, la metralla quemando la piel tiene un hedor tan inmoral junto con las lágrimas de tus camaradas. Sacrificar una parte de tu cuerpo con tal de desistir en este conflicto, perdimos a músicos, poetas, pintores, bailarines, granjeros, marinos, carpinteros, hermanos, padres e hijos.

Cuando caí en una zanja durante el desembarco, vi como una mamá sostenía a uno de sus hijos cercenado por la artillería, tomaba su arma y era abatida mientras su furia la motivaba a la venganza. Deseaban recuperar el orgullo y sus hogares, pero no tenían idea del costo real. Benditos aquellos que yacieron en la arena, penitentes nosotros que continuamos con su legado y condenados los sobrevivientes a enterrar a sus amigos y enemigos.

A pesar de todo, seguiste mis pasos, cuanto me alegró el que sobrevivieras, lamento mucho por tu ojo así como las posteriores heridas, camarada prometo que si vuelvo a Equestria, contaré personalmente tu valentía a todos aquellos que se atrevieron a dudar de ti. Conocerán la historia del artillero de Cerberus.


	4. Hope in the Hell

Capitulo 3: Esperanza en el infierno

15 de septiembre de 1785. Camino a la línea de trincheras "Owlowiscious".

Hemos caminado durante algunos días, pero sin un buen descanso, tan solo nos dan dos horas para dormir y seguir hacia la masacre, estamos desechos, si asaltamos las posiciones igualitarias en este estado, seguro moriremos. El coronel Magnum es un miserable apático, solo se mueve una vez no hay peligro. Por lo que escuchado nunca está presente en el frente de batalla, ordena ataques directos a la población civil y no carga con prisioneros. Yo solo veo honor en luchar contra un oponente armado, supongo que esta guerra nos hace cambiar de muchas formas. Conseguimos seis horas bajo la luna para descansar gracias a Steel, confrontó al coronel junto con la necesidad de todos nosotros para conseguir un preciado descanso. Dormimos peligrosamente a tan solo cinco kilómetros del enemigo, hago guardia sin mucha luz disponible, no creo que dure mucho esta redacción.

****INTERPRETACIÓN DE LA RETIRADA EN WINDY PLAINS****

Camarada, olvido lo joven que eras, recuerdo acompañarte aquella noche de guardia, se había agotado la tenue luz de vela donde podías redactar, las estrellas no bastaban. Habías dicho que redactarías en cuanto tuvieras luz, visto lo ocurrido comprendo porqué nunca llegaste a redactar, cumpliré ese pendiente.

Habíamos sido expulsados de aquellas planicies, por horas corrimos hasta agotarnos y alcanzar a los civiles tan solo para darles la triste noticia y exigir que apresuraran su trayecto. Era imposible contenerlos, no importa cuantos elementos designáramos para ellos, algunos doblábamos guardias por las noches y tener que soportar la caminata desesperada. Miedo y tristeza sostenían débilmente nuestros párpados, la ropa que no había sido cambia en semanas rosaba nuestras extremidades y a veces ocasionaba sangrados que impedían continuar, algunos de los ancianos que ya no tenían familia perdían la voluntad para vivir y quedaban derribados en el sendero, sin nada más por hacer que mostrar tus respetos. No podíamos atender a los heridos, cada paso en tiempo perdido nos colocaba en riesgo ante la enorme mancha igualitaria que se esparcía como el fuego en papel encerado. Hartos y cansados, los civiles escoltados por las legiones en retirada tuvieron que ayudar con algunas labores de carga, abandonando sus pertenencias que rescataron de la ciudad. Con una gran vergüenza y determinación suplicamos a los que debíamos proteger, pagar por nuestra incapacidad. Sólo los más jóvenes aún patriotas aceptaron trasportar algunas armas y munición, descansamos en las estepas, donde nuestra moral terminó por caer, deseaba tanto estar con Healthy, Iron o mi mamá y al igual que todos mis camaradas uniformados deseábamos una simple muestra de cariño, habíamos perdido a nuestros seres queridos, algunos se les unieron mientras la población indignada con justa razón cada vez nos miraba y trataba como auténticos criminales.

Durante los días, atemorizados vigilaban los cielos, nosotros las inmensas planicies hasta el horizonte. Los pequeños fueron los que más sufrían, no entendían siquiera porqué había que mudarse incluso llegaron a repudiarnos cuando solíamos ser sus ídolos en aspirar el honor y la disciplina. Lo único que deseábamos era un lugar seguro, significaba volver al continente Equestriano pidiendo refugio a nuestro imperio, caminábamos por días, heridos, ancianos, jóvenes y familias con carretas de gran valor moral sin descanso para salvar sus vidas, incluso se preguntaban si valía seguir vivo.

En nuestros escasos momentos pasaba el tiempo con Healthy para intentar consolar todas las duras experiencias de su deber, nunca se entrena lo suficiente para soportar la pérdida de una vida suplicándote por salvarla, no podía mantenerse firme viendo a los pequeños desmallarse por el calor o frio. Sufría mucho y pensaba en no poder continuar. Le prometí mantener la a salvo aunque la vida me cueste, ahora no me gusta hacer promesas. Me abrazaba como su máxima esperanza dándome una razón por la cual seguía con vida y luchando.

Tras largos días de caminar llegamos hasta la ciudad costera de Mosta Bardena, la custodiaban quince legiones, cinco especialistas en infantería y diez compuestas de caballería acorazada, aérea y élite. Estaban cargando a las fragatas militares con los civiles, capacidad de tres mil tripulantes descontando los cien marinos a cargo de la defensa. Al mismo tiempo reclutaban voluntarios para imponer orden y cargar los suministros. Niños que preguntaban el porqué abandonaban sus hogares así como adultos desconsolados por el trabajo de una vida perdido. Cada día llegaba un nuevo barco reforzando la operación militar y transportando civiles hacia la madre patria, nosotros nos preparamos para otro punto de extracción con nuestros aliados en las colonias Neo Manehattenses, sus fragatas son lo suficientemente grandes para regresar a casa a cambio de un buen precio económico. Debíamos asignar suficientes efectivos al momento de los abordajes, muchos naturalmente desesperaban ante la salvación al alcance de los acuerdos sociales, no dudaban en desprenderse de su honor y compostura para ceder a sus más bajos instintos de supervivencia. Los enloquecidos eran apresados para ser embarcados en el último lugar disponible. Eran padres y madres de familia suplicando salvar a sus hijos. No podíamos desobedecer las proporciones de la nave, la comida incluso el propio peso no soportaría un viaje de regreso, al menos con todos sanos y salvos. Tuve que rechazar una cría de pegaso frente a Healthy, lloró más por mi enajenación que por la acción en si. Por esos últimos días no pude verla a los ojos.

El tiempo más lento y tortuoso hasta llegar al 13 de enero, llegaron las tres últimas fragatas, finalmente nuestro turno de largarnos de esta tierra en llamas e iniciar una nueva vida en el sobre poblado viejo continente. Mi historia hubiese acabado allí, como un sobreviviente más con su familia entera y relativamente feliz, tener un servicio heroico con una esposa, hermano y mamá, tal vez con el tiempo cambiaran su pensar respecto a mis acciones.

Claro que no fue así, nunca hay finales felices a no ser que el mismo autor del multiverso lo deseé. ¡CONTACTO! En menos de un segundo, las campanas de alarma sonaban llamando a todos los defensores y refuerzos hacia posiciones defensivas, los civiles estaban perdiendo el control deseando entrar a toda costo mientras los soldados que eran requeridos en el frente los contenían, algunos desesperados intentaron usar armas, la muerte de los agresores bastó para retornar a la disciplina masiva, tuvimos que amenazar a nuestra propia gente para mantener la compostura. Apresuramos el proceso de abordaje, abandonando cientos de pertenencias de los evacuados, se molestaron tanto algunos que se quedaron allí con sus baúles en los muelles mientras los más desprendidos y en mi opinión, maduros se refugiaban. Me aseguré que mi madre y Healthy estuviesen a bordo de inmediato, la última fragata estaba zarpando, mi pobre madre con sus lesiones de edad fue auxiliada para entrar por mi esposa. Debía buscar a mi hermano en el frente, las movilizaciones se fortificaron al tener menos gente por controlar, avancé cuanto pude hasta alcanzar el paso de la caballería de contraataque, busqué a Iron por cada rostro de los corceles, pregunté desesperadamente, había sido herido por un disparo en sus viseras, tendido en el barro sin atender, perdía mucha sangre, no era posible llevarlo a un hospital de campaña pues la ciudad estaba siendo arrasada por los igualitarios, no podría resistir el trote hasta las líneas aliadas. Lo cargué en mi lomo y regresé a los maderos, Healthy estaba trasportando a los heridos y gracias a su atención mi hermano pudo abordar, así mi familia se mantuvo a salvo camino a una nueva casa. Mientras tanto los igualitarios ocuparon los edificios con vista al muelle y volvimos a combatir para ganar un mísero de tiempo, a la distancia las fragatas zarparon abandonando a muchos ciudadanos que no llegaron a tiempo, nadaron tras los cabos sin recoger del barco, me daba tentación de hacer lo mismo, desprenderme de mi uniforme y estar con ellos, apostaba que mi hermano con su rango superior podría desacreditar cualquier acusación de deshonra y vivir relativamente feliz con ellos. Por otra parte, pensaba en las familias de todos mis compatriotas renacentistas como yo, traicionaría mi ser y mi deseo de engrandecer a nuestra querida madre. Los potros, niños, adultos que lloraban inconsolablemente mientras nadaban intentando no ahogarse ni ser alcanzados por la metralla. Pensaba empáticamente, podía ver a mi familia justo en sus lugares rogando porque alguien los salvara, sufriendo en el fondo de las aguas heladas al saber que un soldado no cumplió con su deber de proteger. En el último momento, los vi una vez más en la popa de la nave gritando ni nombre y sus almas estrujándose mientras les daba la vuelta, créeme cuando lo digo, mi dolor fue mucho más grande que el de ellos juntos. Miré al frente de la carnicería de soldados y luché con honor dando el tiempo suficiente a algunos más de ser salvados. Podía imaginar a mi madre y esposa tendidas en las barandillas del barco llorando al horizonte.

El resto de la historia es simplemente sufrimiento, desesperación, traición, miedo, sangre en mi sable, pólvora y explosiones en los morteros que preparamos para defender, maté a cuantos pude, mis armas agotaban su filo y munición, usé mis cascos hasta romper las herraduras, ensangrentado a las afueras del puerto vimos desaparecer las naves en el horizonte, mis lágrimas cayeron a la par del color rojo. No quedaba ningún comandante para ordenar una retirada y asumí el mando justo al momento correcto, humanos y equinos escapaban, cuando no pudieron ser alcanzados por el filo de las hachas, fueron alcanzados por su latón veloz, escapamos a base de violencia, solo los equinos pudimos sobrevivir mientras los humanos retrasaban al enemigo.

15 de septiembre de 1785, Madrugada.

Acabo de escuchar su historia, estoy muy cansado para escribir esta noche, apenas hay luz y tinta. Tengo muy poco que deba decir

Fue una experiencia muy fuerte para este veterano, increíblemente lo comprendo. Decisiones que no tienen retorno y se pasa la vida entera deseando cambiar el curso de los hechos con todo el conocimiento de saber que es imposible y seguir pidiéndolo siempre con esperanza. La gran diferencia entre nuestro sufrir, a este desdichado unicornio le fueron injustamente destruidos y quemados los cimientos de su vida perfecta, en cuanto a mí yo provoqué estar en este infierno.

16 de septiembre de 1785. Puesto de Vigilancia "Galia" 2 Kilómetros de la línea "Owlowiscious".

Los asaltos directos suelen causar gran cantidad de bajas, a diferencia de otras culturas, la muerte significa la oportunidad de renacer, se nos ha instruido para no rechazarla, ver la sangre de hermanos caídos en combate aumenta nuestro furor y agresividad. Finalmente comprendo el dolor de la guerra y la actitud de Blade, perdí el miedo a morir en el desembarco, gané la pasión por combatir por mi patria en Cerberus y ahora con la mente en calma recuerdo que sigo siendo un simple mortal afortunado de seguir vivo, miope pero con vida. Cumplo con mis órdenes, aniquilo a mis rivales con su debida honra sin sufrimiento, no me he olvidado de mamá, Yalie, mis amigos, el sargento Jogehrt que en paz descanse, falleció por sus heridas mientras esperaba para ser atendido, fue noble hasta el último acto siempre cediendo su turno a los muchos heridos con mayor gravedad. Lucho por algo diferente a mi egoísta, )eso quiero pensar) mi nuevo objetivo de ser mejor de quien soy en verdad, en mis manos recata el legado de la sangre derramada que extiendo hasta mis últimos esfuerzos.

Aunque mi ojo no está sigo sigo sintiendo punzadas adentro, temo que se haya infectado, pediré que me cautericen la herida. Mis razones para ganarme el máximo reconocimiento de la nación incrementan, si tengo la suficiente suerte, la emperatriz en persona me curará de todas mis heridas. Pero no hay tiempo para sangrar

Nuestro deber será asaltar la linea de trincheras, una forma extravagante sin duda, Con forma "T" construida para frenar nuestro avance desde el norte y el oeste. Si la capturamos tendremos acceso al punto estratégico hacia la colina n136 además de darnos un camino de carreteras y poblados directos a la capital de los Feudos Lunares "Ursa" nos podremos abastecer de los campos de trigo y cebada. "Pan y vino" para festejar nuestro gran triunfo afirma Blade. Hace unas horas llegaron los refuerzos Comerciantes, nuestro ataque será complementado por los imponentes búfalos acorazados de la República Comercial Honrada. Bestias(en el mejor sentido del concepto) equipadas con corazas resistentes al impacto directo de los cañones, metralla y granadas, diez toneladas de furia cubriéndonos en las praderas florecientes de pensamientos púrpuras y amapolas blancas plantadas hace mucho para honrar a la Reina de la noche. La determinación de mis compañeros es presencial en cada oración, nuevamente contamos con valientes corazones dispuestos a defender sus ideales, hogar y familia.

17 de septiembre de 1785. "Ataque frustrado"

Esperábamos una lluvia de metal y la furia de su artillería convencionales, ataques brutos de mucho sacrificio en sus líneas, son más inteligentes de lo que pensábamos. Contraatacaron con caballería aérea equipada con armas de fuego, no me refiero a un humano montado disparando como lo suelen hacer las misiones tácticas de demolición, portaban armas en sus costados, cañones rotatorios que descargaban los proyectiles sobre nosotros, traspasaron nuestras coberturas y nos sorprendieron. Ni siquiera el apoyo aéreo de la 9° legión de pegasos reales ¡Los mismos wondercolts! Bastarían para que nuestra ofensiva tuviera éxito, serían colibríes atacando una parvada de halcones.

La ventaja tecnológica de UNIquestria nos rebasa volviendo la supremacía numérica, el coraje y honor una desventaja. Nunca consideramos a la tercera cabeza de este monstruo continental. Sunbrust el astromágico: Original del Imperio de Cristal, reconocido en el Reino NeoCelestial como uno de los mejores filomances y magos, al ser rechazado se fue a las colonias renacentistas donde se les uniría desde el inicio voluntariamente a los igualitarios, su especialidad en los flujos mágicos en relación a los pensamientos le ha dado un gran significado a la guerra. Si, son las ventajas de leer para coleccionar más palabras a mi diccionario. Como si todo ese papel te salvara de un proyectil directo a tu cuello en este infierno.

El enemigo cuenta con instrumentos que interpretan los actos de la mente en señales mágicas activando mecanismos sujetos al cuerpo, permitiendo dar un aproximado a la motricidad humana.

Nuestra carga inició con los enormes búfalos acorazados al frente, nos cubrimos detrás de ellos avanzando a la par de nuestros aliados "manzanos", sus armaduras de lámina eran inútiles ante los disparos pero protegían muy bien contra cualquier corte de hacha, golpe de garrote incluso metralla, armados con sus orgullosos fusiles de triple cañón y una cimitarra para sus encuentros cercanos. Los cañones automáticos igualitarios comenzaron a funcionar. Las corazas nos protegieron y avanzamos a través de los prados aún verdes e intactos. Entonces los pelotones de caballería aérea despegaron desde atrás de las zanjas, nuestros chicos se elevaron para darles frente en el aire, eran apenas algunas docenas contra nuestra fuerza alada centenaria. Persistimos contra su fuego cuando nuestros pegasos comenzaban a caer como una nube descargando toda la lluvia que impide ver más allá de la visión clara. Entonces se dirigieron a tierra en picada, dispararon a las partes vulnerables de los búfalos creando agujeros a nuestro escudo de asalto, derribamos algunos mientras seguíamos bajo supresión, no aseguro haber acabado con alguien. Pobre de Steel, no conocía realmente las capacidades de este unicornio, creía que solo es muy bueno con la medicina auto-aplicada mágica y un temple inexorable al pánico. Quiero registrar un aproximado de sus heridas en el asalto fallido: en una pasada de fuego enemigo, recibió disparos por el flanco izquierdo, gritó un poco y con la furia de su sufrimiento cargó contra las trincheras, al entrar recibió los golpes de los Eisenwoods, metralla de granadas. Mientras tanto en el aire, un pequeño pelotón de griffins se encargaron de soltar cargas sobre los grupos restantes. Pareció que reconocieron a Blade, su líder cayó en picada hacia el sargento, aterrizando con impulso en su torso, cualquier otro pony hubiese sido diseccionado muriendo al instante por el dolor y en el mejor d los casos paralítico, se levantó y pelearon a garra contra cascos. Dio una lucha digna de admiración, se interrumpió la batalla principal en ambos bandos tan solo para presenciar el espectáculo a muerte que los líderes ofrecían a sus soldados y enemigos, el guerrero águila era sanguinario como les son característicos, intentó romperle el cuerno primero con las garras, después con ayuda de una piedra, insatisfecho por su nulo resultado abrió su vientre con sus garras apuñalando repetidamente su pecho, pero seguía defendiéndose, finalmente lo levantó hasta los cielos para arrojarlo desde cien metros de altura. Inesperadamente ambos cayeron, aquel guerrero águila comenzaba a asfixiarse, humo emanaba de sus manchas de sangre, agonizaba en sus gritos suprimidos por su orgullo, no pudo respirar y desmayó frente a Blade quien se levantaba con apenas dificultades, su uniforme destruido y su cuerpo fuera de lugar, remató al capitán griffin con su arma de fuego.

Con esa sola horrible muerte bastó para ver lo lejos que podíamos llegar, nadie deseaba continuar más con el conflicto al menos en esos momentos, tan solo la mirada llevó el mensaje a nuestros adversarios y nos concedimos mutuamente una retirada. Médicos con alto grado de protección asistieron al deshecho Blade, nos dedicamos a recuperamos a nuestros caídos incluso los enormes búfalos de nuestros aliados antes de abandonar el campo de batalla, ellos hacían lo mismo incluso nos devolvían aquellos pegasos que cayeron en sus trincheras, con respeto nos tratamos y me hicieron cuestionar el verdadero propósito de esta guerra. Es decir, son como nosotros respecto al combate, no tenemos miedo, respetamos al enemigo y nos rendimos cuando no se puede hacer más, me cuestiono si ellos darían cuartel, pues nosotros no les hemos dado esa oportunidad.

"Estimado camarada: nunca te acostumbras al dolor, siempre hay una nueva forma de sufrir aunque no sea física. Increíblemente son las menos peores ya que suelen ser ignoradas con el paso del tiempo. Pero las heridas en la moral y consciencia son casi imposibles de sanar. No tienes miedo a cometer el acto de matar sino a sus consecuencias, te entrenaron y disciplinaron para luchar contra un enemigo sin armonía, creado no engendrado, bestias que deben ser eliminadas. Cuando sabes lo mucho en que se parecen tu y el soldado que tienes delante de tu mira, ambos no querrían disparar. Pero un imperio exige sangre para vivir y nosotros luchamos en el medio de dos bestias. Las heridas físicas, sin embargo, yo he tenido más experiencias que cualquiera podría contar, tengo mucha suerte si las balas me atraviesan por completo, si impactan contra un hueso se fragmentan y permanecen allí, lentamente son consumidas, el metal me da muchas nauseas. Las cortadas solo duelen por unos instantes hasta ser sanadas segundos pasados, una vez recibí una carga de bayoneta en los testículos, suena tan infernal como lo es, ahora me acuerdo y es gracioso. Parecen bendiciones, más no lo es, un castigo donde solo te deja una salida como soldado, vivir una vida digna. Todo esto es producto de una cruel broma de la planta azul.

Una orquídea nativa de Everfree ilegal en los países equestrianos por sus efectos desastrosos y desconocidos, bien podría ampliar tus atributos o quitarte los huesos. Para resumir, caí en un barril repleto de la esencia, horas atrapado sin ninguna posibilidad de limpiarme, temía por lo que sería de mi, buscaba desesperadamente el más mínimo indicio… entonces los criminales que traficaban con la sustancia llegaron y me dispararon todo lo que tenían, allí me di cuenta de sus efectos, me dio la salud de una alicornio. Huesos indestructibles, cicatrización casi inmediata, sangre ácida, apetito voraz inmune a cualquier infección o enfermedad. No he descubierto que más puedo hacer, cuales son mis límites, que se necesita para matarme.

Ni siquiera se si podré morir por la edad, en días como hoy, solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine. Ya es más que suficiente todos los recuerdos que me impiden dormir, cuando me viste desbordado en aquella bodega en el SS Kenway, pensaba en ellos arrepintiéndome profundamente de haberlos abandonado.

Tras sacrificarme "heroicamente" por mi familia para que pudieran vivir en tierras más seguras, nosotros legionarios continuamos a una retirada hacia los bosques para causar la mayor cantidad de bajas enemigas, no teníamos ordenes de ningún comandante superiores a las de un sargento, pude asumir el mando por mi serenidad y determinación donde redirigí a los pocos sobrevivientes a una última defensiva. Un pueblo en la frontera con la Nación de la Amistad NeoEquestriana aún en desarrollo, valioso militarmente por sus tres puentes sobre un río que marcaba una frontera natural muy extensa, era más que suficiente para convertir este piquete de alfiler en una hemorragia. Nos reagrupamos con unas patrullas que habían corrido antes de Mosta Bardena, ahora contábamos con una mayor potencia numérica, el pueblo ya había sido evacuado aunque en el arsenal del cuartel se dejaron tres ametralladoras, cinco cañones, un anti-mortero de mediano alcance y algunos portátiles. Solo setenta y cuatro voluntarios a mi mando defenderíamos este punto estratégico sin refuerzos contra una horda infinita de igualitarios eufóricos deseosos de más por sus victorias consecutivas.

Cincuenta humanos, veinte ponies y cuatro pegasos, quinientos kilos de explosivos en edificios, enterrados en calles y bajo puentes. Distribuimos las treinta rondas reglamentarias para cada uno de los fusileros, quince de calibre balístico para tiradores de precisión, mil balas a cada cañón automático y tres proyectiles de segmentación por pieza de artillería. La primera línea de defensa serían las trincheras en las afueras del pueblo reforzadas con sacos de tierra y alambre de espinas para crear un cuello de botella donde la metralla y lluvia de furia fueran más efectivas. Cuando se aproximaron lo suficiente, desatamos el infierno, su primera línea fue rota, cubriéndose con sus propios camaradas caídos pecho tierra, respondieron con una tormenta de balas directas a la nada, al sostener el fuego por algunos segundos se confiaron y acercaron junto a los caballos, justo al nido de la quimera. Ya sabíamos de sus vehículos y cuando se colocaron en el sendero detonamos las minas rompiendo las formaciones cuasi-hechas, abrimos fuego de mortero sobre los restos humeantes. Levantaron sus cuerpos como cobertura apilados sobre montículos que desplazaban arrojando más muertos hacia delante donde alcanzaron las alambradas, la carne absorbió su filo dando paso a la cobertura, en cuanto llegaron hasta nuestras armas de apoyo, era el momento de retirarse a la segunda línea. Pegasos aterrizaban destruyendo los cuerpos de nuestros compañeros, afortunadamente tenía buena puntería en movimiento desde esos tiempos, esta pistola Silver Hearth me seguía acompañando hasta Skypointer... Nos refugiamos en las casas librando enfrentamientos cercanos, bayonetas de nuestros largos fusiles se atoraban mientras sus culatas de hacha compactas resultaban más cómodas, no había mucha movilidad para los sables y algunos usaron cuchillos y pistolas. Los explosivos estratégicamente colocados hacían colapsar los edificios para llevarlos por estrechos directo hacia partes expuestas mientras nos reagrupamos al otro lado del río. Las armas estaban al rojo vivo y las nubes de pólvora impedían la visión en las habitaciones, muchos se quedaron sordos los cuales no atendían las retiradas muriendo solos y abandonados. Pronto llegaban más vehículos protegiendo a la infantería, nos flanquearon desde cobertura y arroyaban por las calles. La tercera línea era destruir los puentes conduciendo a un tiroteo desde los extremos del rio, sus disparos rugían menos pero solían ser más precisos. Los pegasos no cesaban sus ataques dando tiempo suficiente para que el resto de la legión enemiga atravesara el torrente rosado por la sangre diluida, cuando emergieron de nuestro lado pasamos hasta nuestra última línea defensiva. Morteros y explosivos mutilaron a ellos como nosotros, estaban húmedos, sangrientos, agotados pero determinados a matarnos, no se interesaban en sus compañeros caídos, seguían sin miedo a la muerte causando el pánico en nuestras morales. Cuando se agotaron las balas y estuvimos rodeados, los humanos optaron por quitarse la vida de una forma más rápida que en el combate. Quedamos vivos diez unicornios, solo pudimos escapar vivos cuatro. Fue el fin de la 5146°"

Las historias del sargento llegan a inspirar a mis compañeros y verlo enfrentar directamente el fuego enemigo nos llena de valor. Muchos preferimos seguirlo aunque sabemos que nos guiará hacia la muerte, muchos han olvidado y perdonado su vida criminal, no habla mucho acerca de ello, lo comprendo.

Por otra parte el ataque de hoy sigue siendo un fracaso a los ojos de Magnum, exige conquistar el punto, ha dado la orden de no retirada, ya nos han acribillado los igualitarios, también lo harán nuestros hermanos. Mataron a muchos búfalos y aliados nuestros, están desmoralizados y creen que no tienen los suficientes elementos para conquistar la larga línea, son cobardes, abandonarán la guerra si el ataque siguiente no tiene éxito, los renacentistas nos reagrupamos y morimos haciendo nuestro deber en cualquier campo. El nuevo plan del propio Blade: durante el medio día de mañana descargarán ráfagas de artillería hacia el campo, crearán cráteres que nos darán cobertura y las tiradoras desde las trincheras serían suministradas con calibre balístico para lidiar contra los halcones(pegasos con ametralladora) y griffins, aun existe aquel trecho, es lo suficiente expuesto para arriesgarnos a la contención de masas. Pero nuestra arma secreta, el mismo Blade, cargará solo contra ellos destruyendo las armas de supresión y algunas artillerías para que avancemos hasta los alambres cubiertos por los búfalos restantes, no dejaremos solo a nuestro camarada. Si el asedio tiene éxito le devolverán el rango de Capitán, tal vez Magnum lo trate con más respeto y por extensión a nosotros. Tengo miedo de su superioridad numérica y tecnológica, ya no tienen nada de especial las batallas en esta nueva era. Historias de guerras épicas en las edades míticas luchando por el destino de Equestria se convierten en juegos de ajedrez, no existirán más caballeros de armaduras pesadas con imponentes espadas así como sus códigos morales, el mundo cambia demasiado rápido y me pregunto si es lo mejor.

18 de septiembre de 1785. Colina n136. Kilómetro 42 de la trinchera "Owlowiscious"

Es muy difícil escribir con un solo brazo y ojo, ya no duele pero soy diestro por naturaleza, debo adaptarme ahora... Una disculpa por no incluir un relato del Capitán... le destruye la moral verme en este estado y siento que es contagiosa su tristeza en todos los demás. Ganamos la mayor batalla de nuestras vidas o al menos es más grande hasta ahora. El desembarco solo era la apertura y Cerberus un juego en la nieve, esto en el lodo, fuego y metralla con heridos a toneladas, no es más un juego de críos.

Todo estaba ejecutándose como lo planeado en el papel, las piezas de artillería al ritmo de una canción de cuna para una princesa, "¡Por Equestria y Sunset Shimmer!" gritamos sin temor, cargamos buscando cobertura como en aquel desembarco. Ametralladoras dispararon a los grupos más grandes, fusileros se enfocaron en objetivos solitarios, apenas alcanzando heridas que los médicos podían curar al instante en los cráteres, la metralla de los cañones acabó con algunos pero también generaba furor entre nosotros, tomábamos la sangre de los muertos cubriendo nuestros rostros gritando sin disciplina. Parecía el retorno del ejército necromance con las flamas del sol poniente. A unos metros de sus alambres, volvieron a atacarnos los pegasos armados, con paciencia ante su supresión y pulmones vacíos de los restantes disparamos en el momento de mayor proximidad , cayeron muchos con los destellos rojos que salían de nuestras armas. Continuamos mientras se posicionaban para otra pasada y avanzamos los pocos metros que faltaban. Esta vez frente al objetivo, disparando a la menor provocación, las bayonetas, espadas, cascos, plumas y hachas en la carne de los contrarios, conquistamos el frente de sus coberturas, la caballería aérea regresaba por más, en sus trayectorias evasivas podía verse el miedo a morir, apoyados en la madera, abrimos fuego dejando solo a una decena, su densidad ahora era tolerable para nuestra fuerza aérea. La primera línea estaba siendo bombardeada por los propios igualitarios que arrojaban sus granadas desde las otras trincheras y nidos, repelíamos con mucho temor las piñas, algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte y perdían sus manos mientras las devolvían. Subimos del lodo para enfrentarlos en sus posiciones de artillería. Las barreras quedaron dispersas y Blade con un grito de batalla simple y varonil, encarando con sus armas hacia los igualitarios, no esperaría jamás nuestro apoyo respondiendo al unisono de forma semejante. La caballería retomó el liderato, fue primero proporcionando cobertura y la infantería corriendo a su ritmo, estaba en la cuarta fila, al llegar a la última línea adyacente al largo camino ya estaba llena, una fortaleza unía esta letra "T", cargar contra los muros era un suicidio, por más ordenes dadas por aquel coronel que no pisaba el campo de batalla, debíamos usar la artillería para destruir la fortaleza. Los refuerzos no tardaban en responder, había que sostener el fuego de obús y encarar el contraataque. Los cañones ardieron al rojo vivo mientras conteníamos las rondas de soldados. La cantidad de bajas fue difícil de recordar , espero no exagerar al decir veinticinco hombres, diez y nueve mujeres, cuatro pegasos, diez ponies y diez y siete unicornios.

Finalmente se retiraron, los muros habían caído y el edificio estaba en llamas, una pequeña victoria y descanso en terreno no asegurado, pasaron solo diez minutos desde la última muerte, nuestros aliados comerciantes sonreían al voltear hacia atrás, sus armaduras brillantes y fusiles de doble cañón y búfalos fueron opacados por las nuevas armas en el horizonte avanzando a través de los cráteres y cuerpos. Colosos de titanio lunar, armados con artillería y ametralladoras, "búnkeres caminantes" los llamó Blade. Ruidosos e imponentes, afirmaban que resistían los impactos de veintidós milímetros y explosiones directas de TNT, motores propulsados con magia y tripulantes variados. La segunda parte del asalto era tomar las cenizas de la fortaleza para entrar sin mayores obstáculos al enorme trayecto de coberturas. Les permitimos avanzar a esas naves de tierra, esta vez manzanos y tocinos luchamos como verdaderos hermanos equestrianos. Los vehículos dejaron un rastro de muerte indescriptible incluso más numeroso e importante que mis acciones en Cerberus, la envidia comenzó a invadir mi mente descuidando mi vida cada vez más para seguir destacando en la batalla. Ganamos el contraataque de los ejércitos mecanizados frente a sus carrozas blindadas, destruyeron sus nidos de ametralladora y ofrecieron supresión en las fosas diezmando a los igualitarios, nos cuidaron de los refuerzos por los flancos provenientes del resto de la trinchera "T".

Mis lesiones ocurrieron cuando se agotó la munición de los "Tanques", para entonces habíamos entrado en la pila de rocas que alguna vez fue un castillo, tuvimos que pelear con honor donde pensaba infantilmente recuperar mi fama, recordaba la historia del Capitán y me imaginaba lo semejante que podría ser, en este segundo asalto solo pude contar tres ponies y cuatro fusileros. Estaba en un combate individual, la emoción de la lucha nublo mi vista y nunca pude ver la embestida de un soldado de asalto, su Eisenwood culata de hacha atravesó mi brazo derecho descansando en mis costillas, mi ojo se llenó de lágrimas, se nublaba mi vista de color rojo mientras miraba a mi mutiladora, su cara hermosa llena de odio, se preparaba para rematar. Fue atravesada por Blade mientras gritaba mi nombre, me desmallé de la impresión. No recuerdo nada más.

\- Interpretación de la victoria pírrica en "Owlowiscious"-

"Camarada, nunca entenderé la desdicha de perder una importante parte de ti, especialmente cuando yo podía hacer algo… La verdadera razón por la que no podía verte a los ojos. Supongo que no me queda nada por ocultar ahora. Cuando te impresionaste, te sostuve en mi lomo para llevarte al hospital de campaña justo detrás del fuerte, cuando me detuvieron los refuerzos renacentistas, me impidieron energéticamente regresar para darte atención médica, Cleave había dado la orden de no retirada, llegar hasta esa tienda sería una desobediencia inexorable, no me preocupaba en ese momento por mi futuro, pero si por tu vida. Ellos no me apuntaban, sabían que era inútil, se dirigían a tu cabeza. Di media vuelta rogando por la ayuda de un médico, salvaba a tantos unicornios como podía pero ninguno podía ayudarme. Había demasiada tierra, sangre y cenizas. Empaparon tu carne roja mientras el torrente persistía a pesar de los vendajes. Tomé una dura decisión, cauterizar tu amputación y perder el brazo enmedio de los cuerpos para no darte falsas esperanzas. Lloré por lo que te había hecho, la impotencia no haber podido auxiliarte debidamente y las mentiras que te tuve que decir.

Algunas horas de combate después aseguramos la posición donde finalmente pudieron atenderte, me dirigí al frente lleno de furor. Apuesto que querrías que siguiera adelante y así fue. Sin coberturas, bastaban abanicos amplios con el sable para triturarlos en las zanjas que ahora les impedían escapar. Los tanques marcaban el contorno para impedir los refuerzos exteriores mientras la caballería arrasaba con los estrechos, no nos deteníamos ante las balas, lodo o montañas de cadáveres, corrimos cinco kilómetros de trincheras hasta llegar a un riachuelo que las dividía. Solo unos tablones de madera la sostenían. Improvisadamente un nido de ametralladoras nos machacó en los estrechos conductos al otro lado. El agotamiento del ejercicio nos dificultó subir las resbalosas paredes cubiertas por el moho y hongos en la madera.

Seguimos adelante hasta atravesar el vado que nos llegaba más allá del cuello, tenía enredaderas de los rotos nenúfares y animales muertos, los maderos flotaban y astillaban en los movimientos más correctos. Una trampa mortal para todos mis demás compañeros. Allí perdimos a "", los recordaré cuanto más pueda. La única manera fue sumergirme y encontrar la manera de superar la corriente los obstáculos que existían, estaba ciego en ese caldo de vida y muerte, el sonido era dominado por los disparos constantes, las ondas en el agua provenían de los desesperados corceles y yeguas que deseaban estar a salvo. Solo rogaba por no perder la linea recta del camino.

Mis cascos alcanzaron el suelo, corté tantas raíces como pude, llegué a herirme a causa de ello, pero emergí como un monstruo del rio. Con los párpados pesados pude asegurarme de la posición de los soldados enemigos. Reanudé mi masacre donde mi sable terminó rompiéndose, entonces comencé a usar una de sus armas, ese fusil corto con culata de hacha me sirvió mucho y yo me entendí con él. Más ligero para cargar con la magia y preciso, por supuesto, jamás tendrá la potencia y rugido de un EisenColt, SilverHearth o ThunderStorm. Abrí un violento camino hasta sus nidos. Los destruí con relativa facilidad, los disparos siguen doliendo aun cuando eres muy difícil de matar, usé sus coberturas de costales, municiones y el arma misma para crear una suerte de puente que impidiera a los ponies ahogarse con sus pesadas armaduras.

Los tanques habían llegado para asegurar nuestra posición, mi trabajo estaba hecho y podía regresar a la base, me preocupaste mucho, deseaba correr pero los agotados músculos que aún conservaba estaban cansados, apenas era capaz de caminar, observaba muchas tropas comerciantes acompañados de sus máquinas y aliados búfalos avanzar hacia las mayores posiciones, podría comprenderte. Estos tanques también me reemplazan cumpliendo con creces los mismos objetivos, yo lo agradezco, así no me necesitarían mas. Pero la naturaleza de la guerra jamás cambiaría.

Camino a la fortaleza, grupos menores a cinco de los igualitarios se entregaban desarmados con las manos en alto, alas extendidas o cuernos sin magia para rendirse y salvarse, mejor que no lo hubieran hecho, nunca había visto a un igualitario rogar por su vida y la de sus compatriotas. Habían cambiado tanto en esos momentos junto con nosotros, los renacentistas aprovecharon para enterrar fríamente sus bayonetas en los arrodillados, aquel que suplicó piedad, lo hizo aún más fuerte y con lágrimas. Cuando el segundo prisionero fue atravesado, abandonó su posición de clemencia para contener a los enajenados soldados del ocaso y ordenar a los demás su retirada. Recibieron disparos certeros. No podía creerlo, aquellos hombres y corceles uniformados que aparentemente luchaban por los mismos ideales que Sunset Shimmer, estaban comportándose como auténticos psicópatas, gozaban de matar. Detuve la indisciplina y ordené que a los prisioneros fueran incinerados junto a los nuestros para compensar un poco el deshonor que les hemos traído.

Respondieron con una orden por parte de Magnum, "no prisioneros, deleitaros con el sufrimiento de los traidores". Reafirmé mi autoridad como capitán y les obligué a punta de cañón. En las pertenencias, había una carta hacia la capital renombrada como "Starlightgrado", buscaba decirle a su hijo de quince años perdonarlo por su llamado del deber, si recibía esto, escapara a cualquier otro lugar para que no sufriera el mismo destino.

"Guardé las pocas palabras en mis recuerdos más importantes"

Desperté en la tienda de campaña y ahora escribo en esta hermosa noche, no dejaré de luchar mientras siga con vida. Dicen que pueden darme una extensión con las piezas obtenidas de los halcones. No será un brazo propio pero me acostumbraré, había leído las publicaciones científicas de Sunbrust cuando estaba en casa, soy desafortunado en el campo de batalla, pero nunca he perdido en los campos del álgebra mágica.

Tengo determinación para encarar de nuevo al campo, esta vez sin dolor en uno de mis brazos, lo voy a mejorar para ser más fuerte que el primero.

26 de octubre de 1785. Frente Henry (frontera con la República Generosa de la Nueva Equestria "Neo Manehattanenses").

Fue un mes largo y aburrido en mi recuperación y capacitación. En verdad creía que me enviarían a casa, con una pluma escarlata por mis lesiones pero esta guerra no necesita de mártires, si no puedo ser más un soldado en el frente, formaré parte de la carnada, me darán un uniforme de comandante de primera línea, mi TS-1578 lo han reemplazado por una pistola de bisagra SilverHeart y un sable, un brazo de madera como reemplazo y las órdenes al frente. Planean que llame más la atención como un objetivo de alto valor, no estoy instruido para luchar sino morir primero a los tiradores ocultos. Pero mi Determinación no había sido más fuerte, aunque sea una diana de decidido recuperar la movilidad con esta prótesis de madera con remaches de acero, no se mueve en todas sus articulaciones, pero sirve para engañar al enemigo a la distancia. Sonrío al destino, me reencontré con Blade, vaya que es un muy buen amigo, me salvó de morir desangrado, entiendo que no haya podido salvar mi brazo y tuvo que quemarme, solo le he dicho "Perdí un brazo, me queda otro pero no perdí la vida y esa solo tengo una".

El día de hoy conocimos a nuestros aliados marineros, nos recibieron como héroes acompañados de un festín, vino y pan justo como lo prometió Blade. Al tener un mayor rango me seleccionó como miembro de su patrulla más cercana para la nueva operación que han designado a nuestra legión. Invadiremos todos y cada uno de los fuertes que custodian la línea de los Alpes que dan acceso directo a la ahora formada Nación de la Amistad NeoEquestriana, el pais se encuentra en una guerra de secesión, el partido conservador simpatizante con los imperios, reinos y repúblicas equestrianas nos ofrece su alianza militar en la guerra, si acabamos con el ejército opositor, tendremos el frente occidental totalmente asegurado, tendremos un territorio donde podremos enviar más tropas frescas a la capital enemiga, los cristalinos custodian el círculo ártico, comañones y comerciantes el océano de Luna al oeste del continente Equestriano, Jakardistanos vigilan el paso de Berin y cuando los Neo-Celestiales se nos unan tendremos a los igualitarios rogando por piedad.

Me he podido bañar, descansar en una cama caliente, incluso me han dado un nuevo arma mucho más corta y avanzada, una pistola de acción simple alimentada por un tambor rotatorio. La usan los capitanes de fragatas, es ligero aunque de un menor calibre, fue fabricada por la compañía EliteFlags, una compañía emergente muy prestigiosa, produce armas con mucho lujo para oficiales, políticos y guardias ministeriales. Una pieza elegante y letal. Justo como lo fue Rarity la generosa. Puedo recargarla con una sola mano y usando la otra como un soporte.

Reintegrado a mi pelotón como un sargento mejor armado estamos listos para encarar nuevas misiones, ahora nos enfocamos en conquistas con menos efectivos, más silenciosas y de mayor importancia en el mapa estratégico. Capturaremos un fuerte en las montañas con ayuda de los generosos. Sus tácticas son más discretas, equipados con sus multi-ballestas y trajes opacos. Limpiaremos los cuarteles sin hacer ruido escalando por las montañas, abriremos las puertas para tener un equipo de asalto listo para asegurar el fuerte. Por la noche las tropas "Bat" lunares nos darán apoyo con los mensajeros, si algo sale mal nuestros hombres, mujeres, yeguas y corceles estaremos listos para el ruido. Partimos el día de mañana y descansaremos hasta que la maquinaria de guerra Apple cruce a salvo por la trinchera.

28 de octubre de 1785. Fuerte Armando (Capturado y seguro)

Nunca había experimentado el arte de la guerra silenciosa, magníficas técnicas e impresionante disciplina en ejecución. Fueron transportados por griffins NeoManes en las más altas atalayas de vigilancia, nuevos uniformes para distintos rivales. Negros recubiertos de madera, metal raspado para evitar su reflejo, portan sables medianos, pequeñas hachas y cuchillos diseñados para ser arrojados. Su estandarte es negro partido en cuatro por líneas blancas, tiene el escudo Crusader y una clara inspiración el la cutie mark de Twilight Sparkle.

Los Batponies lunares derribaron las patrullas del cielo mientras nos ocupamos de las torres, saboteamos las campanas de alerta y mojamos toda la pólvora y artillería que pudimos, usamos el filo de las flechas, cuchillos y espadas. Nuestra unidad entró en los dormitorios donde asesinamos a las reservas, dormían muy separados y con la primera baja el resto despertaría, estábamos en posición al dar la orden, despertaron para volver a descansar en paz, las literas que no alcanzamos a cubrir fueron masacradas con los continuos disparos silenciosos de las ballestas de repetición. Es una deshonra matar a tu oponente desarmado, más esta es una guerra contemporánea donde la moral cambia para conseguir la victoria.

Tras las limpias en los barracones, nos enfrentamos a un pequeño regimiento de cincuenta que consiguieron espabilar, armados con mosquetes y sables atacaron provocando el mayor ruido posible, no se enteraron eran los últimos. Perdimos a cuatro compañeros durante la escaramuza, no es nada al considerar la captura del fuerte sin daño no patrullas de refuerzo. Tengo sueño en pleno día, sigo siendo un mortal después de todo.

Es curioso como el Capitán Blade haya reencontrado camaradas aquí, por lo que ha contado, parecen ser los sobrevivientes de la legión 5146°. Escribiré un poco de sus aventuras de la pasada guerra, es bueno para el alma escuchar lo que dice este valiente y admirable corcel.

"Hiciste mucha falta muchacho. Lo quieras o no eres importante para la moral de nosotros, es verdad que con cada asalto perdemos compañeros que están aquí para pelear y se entrenaron para morir, un historiador que se ha unido al frente de batalla luchando al lado de su mejor amigo... verdadera amistad que motiva a los equestrianos. ¿Sabías que los elementos de la armonía surgieron en trincheras? Claro que si, tu serías el nuevo elemento de la lealtad, aquella que escaseaba en las colonias renacentistas.

Agotados llegamos a un pueblo esperando refuerzos y suministros. Nos hospedaron en una posada; también alimentaron, limpiaron nuestras heridas y dieron uniformes nuevos, perdimos la noción del tiempo y por el agotamiento dormimos... soñaba con Healty y tener una familia, ya no recuerdo los nombres que tendrían nuestros hijos, incluso pensaba en nombres humanos o galios si pensábamos adoptar. Todo se interrumpió cuando policías asesinaron a dos de nuestros compañeros. Integer, Crispy eran buenos corceles. Nos traicionaban nuestros propios compatriotas que defendíamos, cedieron al miedo igualitario. Escapamos de allí acabando con cuantos pudimos, militares y civiles por igual, su sangre estaba en nuestros escudos del ocaso junto a nuestras lágrimas.

Ocho quedamos en el bosque, perdimos a Pottery en un ataque de animales salvajes, Hard Dish muerto por comer bayas venenosas, un heroico sacrificio por parte de Sugar Glass al distraer a las tropas enemigas en compañía de su prometido Gelm. Después pasamos los siguientes días en los helados Alpes para llegar hacia la península comercial de la república generosa, nos recibieron como desesperados en busca de trabajo. Para aquellos momentos, me sentía traicionado y con el corazón destruido, lo había perdido todo con la esperanza de poder recuperar aunque sea una parte, extrañaba a mi familia mucho, deseaba poder abrazarlos llorar como nunca. Dime John ¿alguna vez has sufrido de esa forma?"

Todos nosotros, soldados de infantería, caballería incluso artillados hemos visto lo peor que esta vida tiene para ofrecer, los dulces sueños del dios del caos manifestados ante nuestro sentir, compañeros, amigos, hermanos muertos ya han dejado a sus familias fragmentadas. Desmembrados, calcinados, reducidos a carne y huesos por una patria e ideales que nuestra descendencia seguirá, la esperanza de conocer a la emperatriz y recibir una condecoración con la capacidad de resolver tu vida junto con muchas de tus futuras generaciones. Los proyectiles, cortes, quemaduras el tiempo y magia lo sanan olvidando el dolor, sin embargo perder la esperanza y propósito de tu lucha, acaba con la voluntad más fuerte en el campo. Mi querida y hermosa Yalie Torjl a veces te recuerdo y realizo hazañas magníficas. Posiblemente muera y nunca vuelva a verte de nuevo... espero haberte importado lo suficiente para derramar una sola lágrima por los buenos momentos que vivimos en nuestra amistad, estoy pagando por romperte el corazón.

****Comentarios****

Nunca comenté contigo la verdadera razón por la cual me sacrifiqué, fue por venganza a mi padre. Algo que espero haberte dicho, fue acerca de su muerte... yo apenas tenía unas horas de nacer. Le darían el día libre para que fuera ver a su segundo hijo, Pewter Blade era su nombre, muy querido entre el pueblo y sus compañeros, seguía en su patrulla cuando recibió el llamado de un griffin asesino causando caos en la plaza central de Nueva Carentan. Cuando llegaron, había abatido a quince oficiales del orden, armado con un cuchillo y un sable de caballería. Pensarías que dio la orden de disparar a discreción, ¡NO! Creía firmemente en el perdón como nuestra señora del ocaso... Suplicó al joven que dejara las armas, prometería un juicio justo para que pudiera explicar sus actos... se acercó ordenando bajar las armas a sus compañeros.

Aquel griffin tiró el sable y ocultó su cuchillo acercándose a mi padre, cuando estuvo a su alcance, robó la pistola de chispa, la introdujo en la boca de Pewter accionando el gatillo, escapó sin dejar rastro... Condor Keward fue el asesino. Escuché esa historia mientras estaba en entrenamiento, tenía tanto odio que juré acabar con ese criminal en cuanto lo viera... Durante ese asalto a Mosta Bardena pude verlo a las orillas del muelle, la furia despertó en mi nuevamente...


	5. Reborning Sparkle

Capítulo 4: Resurge la Chispa

06 de noviembre 1785, fuerte Hícarus, frontera con la Nación de la Amistad NeoEquestriana (Reino Pirata)

Es increíble cuanto hemos avanzado en unos meses, muchas vidas perdidas cada día es el costo. Al inicio de nuestra aventura desde el camino de casa hasta los puertos de Manehattan solía pedir por la salvación de los que se quedan atrás, fuera por otro deber o no poder continuar, incluyendo recordar siempre quienes somos a pesar de todos los actos que ejecutemos durante nuestro servicio a la patria. Parece ser la cara opuesta a mis súplicas, en este momento de tranquilidad me doy cuenta lo tan enajenados, perturbados, retorcidos que nos hemos vuelto con cada operación a la que sobrevivimos. Cookie, una repostera que trabajaba en Sugar Cube Corner siendo una yegua gentil, alegre y risueña en ocasiones, tiene episodios psicóticos por las noches despertando y golpeado a sus cercanos con sus gritos. Benjamín, minero de gemas en Ponyville, su pasión eran los minerales reflejados en su gran conocimiento en piedras preciosas, ahora solo se preocupa por llevar suficiente munición, explosivos o afilar su bayoneta. Lance mencionaba siempre a su familia antes de cada enfrentamiento, no puede recordar el nombre de sus hijos, se volvió adicto a la violencia. Por mi parte, he perdido el brazo, el ojo, apenas recuerdo el rostro de Yalie o Eli, tengo escrito el nombre de Honoria pero no lo recuerdo en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en mis escritos está presente. Con lo último que tengo de sanidad, trabajaré en esta prótesis, ya tiene dedos o algo similar. Son rígidos, lisos y necesitan más fuerza para presionar el gatillo de un fusil. Hoy es mi día de descanso mientras mis compañeros van al frente a morir por esta dudosa gloria.

La verdad ya estoy harto de esta situación, no puedo salir de estas desconocidas tierras esterilizadas por el latón fundido que reposa en sus entrañas, humanos, caballos, mastodontes participando en carnicerías solo diferenciados por un uniforme, según los estadísticos, la legión 2208 ya ha superado las dos millones de muertes en sus filas. Será interesante redactar acerca de la diversidad característica de éste reino Crusader. Algunos de mis colegas historiadores ven esta nación como una alternativa, el desarrollo del imperio del crepúsculo en una versión sin el régimen perfeccionista fuertemente influenciado por los celestiales, dando como fruto un libertinaje y desastre en una nación centralizada, su gobierno incompetente los ha puesto en jaque entre los dos bloques que dividen al mundo. Adoptaron muchas razas Lullas: griffins de todas las variedades en este continente, perros diamante como excelentes mineros y saboteadores, búfalos descendientes de los prisioneros comerciantes, jacks de antiguas generaciones, replicantes que consiguieron fundar colonias en los Balcanes, Giganto-Pitecus Ancestralensis que adoptaron el idioma equestriano...

Como es de esperarse, los equinos predominan aunque solo en masa poblacional y cargos políticos, en cambio, grupos de caballería militar son escasos, solo designados a los más experimentados. Su ejército es principalmente infantería de combate cercano, equipados con mosquetes imperiales, espadas curvas, pistolas de chispa y arcos como en la baja edad media. Sus armas pueden parecer débiles ante nuestro armamento más avanzado y números masivos, sin embargo cada uno de sus guerreros contiene la furia de la libertad y el temor a una deshonra ante sus colegas. Bandidos que desean matar, desquitar su ira con nuestros soldados que dejaron sus familias para brindarles un mundo mejor. Si logro sobrevivir, trabajaré como un historiador, conocimiento y cultura no me van a faltar.

Antes de irse, el Capitán Blade me otorgó mucha información, entre cartas y relatos. Tengo permiso suyo para editarlas con el fin de "endulzar" la historia, estos formatos serán diferentes, espero que mi talento no se haya agotado:

"Llamarme Steel Blade si lo deseas, con poco o mucho dinero en mis bolsillos soy el corcel que necesitas como Capitán, mis camaradas sobrevivimos a grandes tragedias, eso dice mucho de nosotros. Olvidados, abandonados y traicionados por nuestra patria. Cada uno sabemos lo que se necesita para sobrevivir en cualquier condición que se nos presente, desde los gélidos climas en las montañas, hasta los desiertos asesinos de las islas saladas. La magia nos permite manejar todas las herramientas que encontremos, conocer de artes marciales y cada una de las armas que existen.

Esas fueron las palabras que nos describían en aquel entonces, llegamos a la Nueva Mane hambrientos y sin refugio. En aquellos tiempos no eramos muy aliados por lo que un militar visto en ese territorio podía ser ejecutado al instante, nuestros uniformes y distintivos los quemamos antes de cruzar la frontera, nuestras armas las enterramos en una colina, juntamos nuestros objetos de valor... dolorosamente mi anillo de compromiso, unos cuantos bits bastarían para comer una semana y dormir en la oscuridad de los puentes. Optamos por conseguir una nave con provisiones para regresar a casa con la escasa esperanza de reencontrarme con Healthy. Quitarnos la sangre y sal de nuestro pelaje fue un gran alivio, olvidarnos por un breve momento de nuestra situación, los punzantes músculos y huesos desguinzados merecen reposar. Los relatos de los marineros nos daban mucho en que pensar, piratas que atacaban sin temor los barcos de carga más protegidos, griffins, dragones, equinos, criaturas de todo tipo invadían las cubiertas mutilando a cada uniformado, devorando su carne y rompiendo los huesos aún pertenecientes a sus desafortunadas víctimas, la república generosa ya había perdido mucho producto y personal en robos, contrataban mercenarios de otros países, sin embargo estos también se negaban. El legado de la reina pirata Gallerine perdura setenta años tras su épica muerte, el miedo en el mediterráneo absorbe hasta los más experimentados.

Sin embargo, mis amigos y yo tenemos las suficientes pelotas (o demasiada hambre) para intentar navegar, en estos tiempos de gran cambio se requiere de valor más que la experiencia.

El vocabulario, órdenes, unidades, protocolos y ganarse el respeto de la tripulación son indispensables para ser un buen navegante en cualquier parte donde pueda flotar un barco, si navegar en el mediterráneo deseas, debes ser un comandante en batalla. Al menos cubro uno de los requisitos... si pude causar más de trescientas bajas a los igualitarios con un pelotón de setenta elementos, veamos cuantos navíos puedo hundir en una nave manehattanense... Galeones que devoran bosques en su construcción, bombardas y veintitrés cañones de andanas a cada flanco, velas enormes como nubes y mi parte favorita, un espolón de acero sólido e inoxidable... claro que de capitán a un polizonte existe una significativa diferencia. Mis camaradas esperamos el momento perfecto para introducirnos en una de las cargas y abordar el navío, mientras tanto gozábamos de los alimentos cual roedores en salmuera, un descanso sobre los costales de lana fue lo más acogedor desde las literas del ejército, incluso me devolvieron a mis días como potro cuando mamá solía abrazarnos y quedarse con nosotros hasta dormir... Sigo extrañando e imagino que está allí, sentada a mis cascos cuidándome."

Aún sigo experimentando, espero mejorar y mantener mi mente fuera de la locura que me genera esta contención.

18 Noviembre 1735, fuerte Hícarus, el invierno se acerca.

He tenido mucho que contar en tan poco tiempo, mi brazo derecho ya es completamente funcional y estoy haciendo los planos para ayudar a mis otros compañeros, así como extender la utilidad de los ponies y pegasos en batalla, justo como hicieron con nosotros. No me han vuelto a nombrar como el artillero, sino "el Carpintero".Menos intimidante pero igual de honorable, conseguimos regresar al combate a veinte soldados. Si esta tecnología puede desarrollarse fuera del campo de batalla, será un progreso exponencial para el mundo.

Blade ha vuelto muy herido, recibió tres impactos de artillería, múltiples cortes y tiene tantos agujeros que me causan tribofobia, su garganta está muy dañada, deseo su recuperación absoluta, el mismo ha dicho " No soy inmortal, solo muy difícil de matar", me pregunto que haría falta para matarlo o contenerlo para que sus oponentes continúen en un duelo muy desfavorable. Las guerras contra los UNIquestrianos(Como han llamado su coalición) se ha extendido más de lo previsto, hay rumores acerca de nuestros aliados cristalinos, indican su derrota en el círculo ártico y existen constantes invasiones hacia el Reino NeoCelestial, nuestra avanzada es lo único que nos separa de la derrota... Esperamos los blindados de nuestros aliados, tardarán pero salvaremos muchas de nuestras vidas a menos que Magnum quiera lo contrario, todos los estrategas califican a esta conquista como indispensable para nuestra victoria. Aunque nuestros aliados se rindan, tendríamos la energía y reposo necesarios para un ataque desesperado a la capital política enemiga. Este territorio no ofrece ninguna ventaja táctica para una invasión especialmente con un invierno y el temible claro llamado "SkyPointer" el trecho más mortal para nuestras tropas en gigantescos números, pero la orden es directa de Sunset Shimmer y no está permitido cuestionarla.

1 Diciembre 1735, fuerte Hícarus, el invierno ha cobrado muchas vidas.

Será mi primera noche de los corazones cálidos lejos de mamá o los vecinos. No eran grandes celebraciones y era más por obligación moral, pero no saben cuanto desearía un poco de compañía en el hogar. Los días en el fuerte consumen cada vez más nuestra sanidad, vivimos con miedo de un contraataqué...

Recibimos noticias del norte, nuestros aliados cristalinos han perdido la iniciativa desde el ártico. Existen rumores en el frente de las tierras bajas que han logrado resucitar a Starlight Glimmer, con furia implacable continúa devorando a las legiones. Trixie Lullamoon ha regresado para dirigir sus fuerzas en el mar de Luna, los grepótricos ya han devastado las colonias fidedignas, en estos momentos, se abren paso por el estrecho de Jackardistán. La situación de la guerra ha empeorado en tan poco tiempo. Tengo miedo de los ataques a nuestra nación, mi familia y amigos... Por otra parte, logramos causar un enorme número de bajas a esta nación de bases criminales, si los ancianos no se equivocan, llegarán refuerzos acompañados del mismo rey Condor Keyward (principal opositor), su muerte significaría una victoria instantánea.

Respecto a mi salud, estoy progresando con mi recuperación. Ésta noche enviaré los planos, cálculos y descubrimientos al alto mando... puede significar mi medalla del fénix al servicio de la patria, regresar a casa entero y como un héroe si es que no la invaden antes. Mañana volveré a la guerra, necesitan de todos los voluntarios posibles aún como carne de cañón. Hace mucho tiempo de haber terminado con la vida de alguien, la incertidumbre de nuestros rivales con espadas y flechas en su mayoría, choque de eras o simplemente la revuelta de civiles armados que no pudimos suprimir en su tiempo, el humor es importante para la moral, un elemento de la armonía intrínseco para la eficiencia de los ejércitos. Los pequeños fragmentos que he escrito parecen reconfortar a los camaradas... Mantendré el estilo narrativo alternando a crónico. Reportaré cuando consigamos la victoria sobre estos piratas implacables.

*****PROTOTIPO LAS AVENTURAS DE STEEL BLADE*****

/Recuerdos de mar media/

En medio de la tormenta, olas rompiéndose a la distancia, mareos y nauseas con el horrible olor de las conservas en la bodega. Tenemos miedo constante de los miembros de la tripulación, nos tomarían como prisioneros y posiblemente ejecutados, entiendo su no necesidad de cargas. La moral de mis camaradas está destruida, hartos del sabor salado, dormir sobre el astillado húmedo suelo, tenemos frío y sarpullido que empeora con el rose de nuestra ropa sangrienta, sudorosa hecha ya harapos, solían ser hermosos uniformes en sus días de gloria.

Intentamos alegrarnos con historias antes de la revolución, nos provocan algunas sonrisas involuntarias con mucha nostalgia, tallamos algunos dibujos en la pared mientras bebemos el sudor que escurre por el rostro, nos llenamos hasta no poder más cuando la lluvia se filtra en gotas desde la salada cubierta desgastada por la suela y sal. Las tormentas nos mesen para sufrir la traición de nuestros oídos, respiramos profundamente hasta romper en el llanto, así es ya nos han derrotado. La personalidad indestructible a sido superada por los bajos instintos del sufrimiento y el miedo de nuestra conciencia, continuamos para regresar a casa contra el mundo extenso que nos hace retroceder apenas nos agotamos. Dormidos, párpados sellados con la sequía de nuestra tristeza líquida.

¡A SUS PUESTOS DE COMBATE! ¡PREPAREN LA ARTILLERÍA! ¡REPELEROS!

Las tormentas y criaturas entrópicas no son los auténticos peligros para los hombres, mujeres, yeguas y corceles de la navegación, las consecuencias de la avaricia, los pozos sin fondo, caballeros del exceso, no es correcto darles tan elegantes nombres a pesadillas cleptómanas de orgullosos marinos que trabajan por el bien de su patria y su familia. El mediterráneo es hogar de todos los criminales, solo las fragatas militares de los poderosos imperios, reinos y repúblicas pueden transportar mercancía codiciada, para los marineros en cubierta asustados y decepcionados de sus plegarias ven este asalto como un castigo injusto y con razón, para nosotros unicornios abatidos de la guerra es una pequeña chispa que enciende nuestro espíritu renacentista de levantarnos de las cenizas y resurgir más fuertes.

Los proyectiles de corto alcance provenían de un Bergantín clase Celeste-506, velas rasgadas, corroídas por la sal, banderas negras con el mascarón de Adagio, una de las 3 hermanas sirenas, la caracterizan sus risos tallados en el cobre opacado por el espolón con curso a la popa. Planean abordar antes de poder reaccionar; Griffins, dragones y pegasos vuelan para invadir los mástiles, los pegasos NeoManes no tienen posibilidad en la tormenta e inteligente cubren las velas y sogas contra la embestida de la primera oleada, en cubierta los humanos tienen cargadas sus ballestas de supresión y mosquetes de chispa atentos al alcance a las órdenes del capitán. Artillería en el casco está preparada, con muchos alrededor, necesitamos ese impacto para salir a cubierta, tomamos uniformes NeoManes, con un poco de suerte nuestro aspecto y aromas serán iguales a ellos tras el enfrentamiento. Han pasado tan solo unos días desde zarpar, esperemos que no se conozcan muy bien entre ellos, daremos nuestros nombres reales porque no tenemos nada que saldar con ellos, inventaremos nuestra historia como una tripulación capturada como rehén que aprovechó la oportunidad de ser libres tras este atraco.

Los cañones dispararon sincronizados, las astillas húmedas y quemadas volaban en dirección de las esquirlas provocadas en el choque, oculto el sonido por los truenos del cielo mientras la pólvora se disipa en la tempestad de las sombras, retroceso en las armas de plomo enfriadas al instante por la lluvia del exterior. De la nave agresora se emitieron destellos rojos en respuesta... El casco imperial de cuatrocientos milímetros era quebrantado cada una de sus fibras, los proyectiles no pudieron traspasar lo mejor de la armada equestriana, sin embargo, algún disparo con suerte entró por la escotilla del cañón, destruyó la pieza causando el mismo daño que diez granadas de alta potencia, pedazos de aleación fundida aturdieron y mataron a la tripulación, momento ideal para salir a la cubierta.

Relámpagos cegaron nuestros ojos, su lluvia fría dulce y fina parecía una bendición para descansar de nuestro tormento de salmuera, , respirar el aire empapado del mar fresco que llena nuestros pulmones en medio de la tempestad de la batalla donde la sangre se entremezcla con el olor a sal, lo lo describo como un auténtico renacer, literalmente hablando. Los tripulantes de la nave estaban luchando contra la primera horda de piratas, mosqueteros y gendarmes disparaban a la distancia atentos a sus instintos de supervivencia , al aproximarse desenfundaban las espadas de brillo argento, las empuñaban y blandían como el artista de las épicas ilustradas desliza sus trazos delicados, combinar esos movimientos con la letalidad de su disciplina y ego intrínseco por su patria y familia. Los ponies luchaban por seguir en los puestos de andanas, recargar y disparar mientras estos son asesinados por la espalda, pegasos en los violentas corrientes casi cegados por la implacable densidad de la tormenta, temblorosos al frío y miedo de los inexorables griffins propietarios de los cielos mutiladores de alas. Una danza sincronizada a todo el umbral de la vista, interrumpida por la embestida en la popa, aturdidos en el suelo mientras fuimos abordados desde las cuerdas y tablas que sujetaron ambas cubiertas.

El estilo de pelea criminal es lo más indisciplinado que nunca pude ver en mis años militares, ataques rápidos con el cuerpo expuesto sin algún patrón a seguir donde celebraban cada acierto con más errores, se lastimaban a si mismos y sus propios camaradas, usaban todo lo que encontraban a su alrededor, recurrían a sus armas de fuego cortas, arrojadizos y explosivos improvisados casi inutilizados en este combate. Recuerdo cada movimiento al blandir la hoja NeoMane en medio de la sangre y sudor, el sonido ensordecedor de los gritos de aliados, enemigos, disparos, truenos, el agua en las rechinantes tablas y el rugir de la artillería. Agotados por la fata de alimento y descanso continuamos hasta rebajar considerablemente a los perpetradores. El capitán fue desmembrado por el líder del asalto, sus partes fueron devoradas por las olas que rompían en la cubierta mientras se era exhibida la cabeza del honorable como el fin del duelo, los marineritos dejaban sus armas. Nosotros estamos hechos de nuestras caídas, pero solo si nos levantamos y morimos en el combate es cuando podemos dejar la lucha... Me dirigí al puente, el águila-león desenfundaba una de sus tres pistolas imperiales SH resguardadas en su percha, me concentré y usé esa dosis de adrenalina para transportarme a su flanco expuesto, corté su garra de un abanico, tomé su arma acabando con el contenido de su encéfalo.

Poético decir que un rayo encubrió el disparo y su destello remarcó esa escena como el renacer de los tripulantes, motivados por el increíble acto regresaron a la lucha. Mis amigos me cubrieron en el puente, recuperé el timón para alejarnos del barco sin capitán, las tablas que nos sujetaban fueron rotas por la misma fuerza del mar daños serios pero no vitales sufrimos en la violenta ruptura. Para cuando llegamos a una distancia segura, la cubierta era lo tolerablemente despejada y la fé de nuestros marinos era distinta al miedo y el pensamiento colectivo de la derrota temprana, comencé a dar las órdenes justo como un auténtico marino, ellos no dudaron ni un segundo en seguirlas. Cargamos los cañones, apuntamos arriba para acabar con sus mástiles y dejarlos al apetito de la tormenta. Dispararon a mi voluntad mientras celebraban su victoria pírrica, el barco incapacitado se hundió por sus daños y falta de tripulación... nosotros perdimos a treinta marinos, daños superficiales, capacidad de navegación, parte del cargamento fue alcanzado en el fuego cruzado o tirado al mar, sin mencionar nuestra capacidad de combate limitada. Necesitábamos regresar por una nueva tripulación.

Cuando las aguas se apaciguaron era momento del verdadero terror para nosotros, creyeron en nuestra historia inventada, a sus ojos somos el milagro que los salvó y eso bastó para ser bien recibidos y alimentados, seguíamos comiendo y durmiendo en los mismos lugares pero ahora sin ese contante miedo, ropa entera y con la tranquilidad de pertenecer a un grupo. Pensaba en contra de todas las leyes marciales, si seríamos nombrados en altos mandos de la nave. "Capitán Steel Blade de la fragata HMS Sweet Victory".

2 Enero 1786, ruta Zecora. Camino hacia el frente occidental, de vuelta a la guerra contra los igualitarios.

Fue un año muy difícil y ahora comienza otro, no es más que otra excusa para distraernos de nuestra monotonía. Esperaba regresar a casa como siempre, en lugar de ello me alegarán aún más, necesitan a todos y cada uno en el frente incluso si implica sacrificar al hombre que revolucionó la medicina post-traumática en rehabilitación. Los obesos generales están muy cómodos en sus cuarteles en casa planeando la masacre de millones de héroes reales de la sangre y barro. Uno de ellos se ha dignado a deleitarnos con su presencia y graciada voz con sus órdenes. Coronel Magnum Cleave había vuelto a las tiendas de campaña, más apático, cruel con los civiles igualitarios y el ego más desproporcionado que nunca, algunos empuñaban sus armas, incluyéndome, más no tenemos el valor de afrontar la traición con la que castigarían a los verdaderos héroes anónimos. Asumió el mando y está con nosotros avanzando en esta nueva ofensiva, dimos meses en batalla contra los Piratas para despojarnos del honor por nuestra lucha, todos lo odiamos y algunos ruegan por debajo de las luces asesinarle. No pudimos ver a la emperatriz Sunset Shimmer, asistió personalmente a la capital "Navel Moon" para impantar como supremo gobernante a un fantasma de la historia, Twilight Sparkle.

No me han mal interpretado, la antigua emperatriz púrpura regresó entre los muertos junto a su viejo gremio Mane 6, instauradas en sus correspondientes repúblicas, como ha podido ser, jamás lo sabré. Pero esto ha motivado a millones para recuperar la identidad armoniosa equestriana y acabar con los profanos que han insultado a MotherMare negando su existencia, al menos eso se les ha dicho en los discursos, propagandas en cada rincón de las ciudades.

El número de militares ha llegado a casi descompensar la economía de las devastadas naciones, servirá para contrarrestar las derrotas al norte, pero la ofensiva que efectuaremos solo conseguirá acabar con más vidas de las necesarias.

Regresando a nuestro frente de combate, Cleave parece incrementar su odio a Blade, cobra cada baja a su nombre con días extra a su sentencia, es humillado y a veces disciplinado con casco de hierro en frente de todos. Nuestro capitán ya está acostumbrado al dolor de la guerra en todos los aspectos. Nada nuevo para el muy "querido" Coronel, cobarde perteneciente a las más lejanas trincheras tomando pastelillos mientras contemplamos a nuestros hermanos cercenados. No le importa el daño colateral, ordena ataques de artillería destruyendo sin conciencia los edificios, bosques y ríos. Su conquista en la montaña de Bergburg ascendió las bajas a tres millones en la legión. No le importa el costo, solo ganar en su nombre... La forma de recompensar a sus semejantes en pensamiento es permitir la masacre de inocentes, tortura a los prisioneros, completa posesión de bienes extranjeros incluso combates a muerte entre los mismos soldados, una versión horrible del imperio que nos representa.

No deseo seguir órdenes de este sujeto, sin embargo lucharé con Blade hasta el fin y si él toma el frente de nuestra diezmada legión para una última batalla, será honorable mi muerte, por eso mismo redactaré mis aventuras antes de fallecer. Me hubiesen gustado que hubieran sido auténticas y en tiempo real... supongo no estaba destinado así.

****Asalto al fuerte 'Bergburg'****

Nuevamente omití muchos de mis detalles cuanto tuve la oportunidad de contarlos, supongo no te hubiese gustado la historia si la narraba tan exacta. Por eso decidí contarla de una forma más heroica tomando algunas libertades artísticas... así es, noté tu cambio cuando regresé del combate, frustrado soltabas pequeñas lágrimas extrañando tu hogar, tu determinación fue afectada, deseabas matar o morir más no permanecer en la linea de reserva...

Llegamos un martes 26 de Diciembre después de los corazones cálidos, azotados por el invierno que desató la discordia a consecuencia de nuestra guerra, veíamos el único castillo renacentista construido en todo el continente, sobre una montaña provisto para defender por años la entrada al corazón de los separatistas de nación de la amistad. Un solo camino serpenteado protegido por destacamentos cubiertos por vallas de madera y alambradas. Parecía una posición bastante fácil de someter. Bombardeos constantes y patrullas aéreas parecían lo ideal para tomar el bastión, los cañones jubilianos asistieron nuestra hazaña. Los primeros disparos despejaban el camino de las estructuras altas así como cráteres de cobertura para nuestros muchachos.

Por un día entero disparamos cientos de cargas sin recibir respuesta alguna, la calma nos aterrorizaba más que cualquier ofensiva... parecía un desperdicio de munición, no habían cadáveres enemigos o sus miembros rociados por la nieve blanca, solo la calma incómoda de la expectativa imaginando los peligros que podía hacer la civilización mixta, antiguos guerreros griffin, feroces dragones o los soldados púrpuras que aún mantenían sus artes en la guerra. La primera oleada fueron ciento cincuenta mil fusileros principales, doscientos mil caballerías pesadas, cien mil elementos de apoyo aéreo con dos mil corceles y yeguas de élite. Nos acercábamos marchando atentos a través de la densa bruma helada, congelaba cualquier parte expuesta incluyendo los ojos y párpados, en grupo nos daba una sensación de seguridad y calor reforzando nuestros lazos de camaradería, pero no bastaría para el ataque de los piratas...

Salieron de las rocas, de la escarca, del peñasco y las sombras de las vallas que aún sostenía la tierra. Con sables curvos, espadas dentadas, flechas y mosquetes recibieron a los fusiles más avanzados, el gran calibre del Thunder Strom no podía hacer nada contra la cercanía y número de los adversarios que salieron del mismo infierno. Los Eisencolts blindados sucumbían ante los cortes impecables de las armas medievales, pegasos nuevamente derribados por los griffins mientras el cuerpo principal era aplastado por Jaks y búfalos acorazados. Nuestros esfuerzos eran inútiles para contenerlos, habían roto nuestra formación, solo quedaba retirarnos mientras la artillería liquidaba a nuestros compañeros resegados en un intento por cubrirnos y devolverles el daño. Al final solo sobrevivimos treinta y tres mil equinos que consiguieron cabalgar lejos, juraba que logramos salir aún más con vida, pero se perdieron en el páramo gris y rosado. Allí decidimos esperar a los blindados... Magnum llegó con la legión 808° de infantería principal como refuerzo, exigiendo la posición antes de lo previsto...

Como lo odié, mientras daba órdenes y disfrutaba de una taza de té en porcelana Navegante cubierto por una manta... Para la siguiente oleada, enviamos cuatrocientos cincuenta mil humanos asistidos por médicos en la retaguardia, armas de soporte de posición (falconetes y ametralladoras), en lugar de una marcha al descubierto, romperíamos formación en cobertura con las zanjas y cráteres de los ataques pasados. Avanzar a través de nuestros hermanos caídos deshechos por nuestro propio fuego, un paisaje desalentador hacia una fortaleza que sabríamos no caería en esta horda.

Al acercarnos, la nevada calló sobre el alba oscureciendo el panorama, ni siquiera un páramo claro tendíamos de frente, oscuridad mortal en su lugar, pegasos fueron para controlar el clima mientras avanzábamos en el hielo y sangre. Se alzaron de entre los muertos, con silbatos del mismo infierno griffin aterrorizaron a nuestros humanos, fueron atacados por todos los flancos, la distancia era insuficiente para abrir fuego, perdimos a muchos mientras nos concentrábamos en una zona, los repelimos con fuego a discreción, de inmediato, silencio absoluto. LA niebla se despejó dejando el claro de azul y rojo de nuestros compañeros, los otros extremos de las praderas revelaron al ejército de separatistas preparados para matar. La enorme masa de renacentistas se colocaba a lo largo del claro, entonces inició una tormenta de metralla, flechas y fuego sobre las concentraciones, el fuerte atacaba con toda su furia diezmando a nuestros camaradas. Con una porción de la armada nos determinamos a conquistar el fuerte mientras esta se inundaba de lucha en cada pisada posible. Al acercarnos a la base de la montaña, nos dispararon con nuestras armas capturadas y más flechas desde lo alto, pegasos aliados comenzaban a caer del cielo, lograron abatirlos en la trampa de las nubes por lo que los obstáculos en nuestro ascenso no serían apoyadas. Sin embargo, mantuvimos posición y nos llegaron refuerzos desde la retaguardia, con las armas de apoyo instaladas, logramos acabar con la caballería e infantería del enemigo asentados la base de la montaña con muchas bajas en nuestra legión.

El camino protegido y atrincherado fue incendiado partiendo a nuestra fuerza de choque, la constante lluvia de proyectiles diezmaba las filas aún determinadas a luchar, gracias a la caballería de élite conservamos la pequeña avanzada, cada paso que dábamos nos costaba la vida de veinticinco soldados, esos piratas podían esconderse en los agujeros más pequeños, en la inmundicia de la sangre y carne para conseguir más bajas. Cañones ahora disparaban desde el castillo a nuestra línea de suministros dejando aislado a todos los que estaban muriendo en el frente, y pensar que aquel desembarco en Salty Sail sería la peor masacre que podría ver los hijos del ocaso. Cuantos jóvenes que fueron criados desde pequeños, estudiosos, buenos ciudadanos, meses de entrenamiento, cruzar el mar, caminar semanas hasta aquí todo para morir masivamente en los derrumbes de los acantilados. El mundo futuro jamás podrá comprender el significado de esta tragedia, miles de inocentes que murieron obedeciendo al único que debía morir.

Con una repentina carga de valor colectivo, nos lanzamos en contra del fuego intenso, reunidos con nuestros camaradas embestimos las barreras que bloqueaban el camino, nos recibieron con todo lo que tenían, pero no fue suficiente. Cada que uno de nosotros perecía, otro tomaba su lugar con mayor determinación, cuando el fuego se redujo, nuevos rostros y cutie marks llenos de coraje continuaban nuestros pasos. Sin detenernos por el camino serpenteado despejábamos cada posición hasta desangrarnos por completo. El filo de las bayonetas no podía contra las rápidas y perfectas tajadas.

La segunda oleada había tenido mejor desempeño que la primera, sin embargo sus capacidades habían sido agotadas. Frente a las grandes puertas del castillo, no teníamos cargas o artillería para destruirlas. Debíamos aguardar en aquellas estructuras impregnadas de sangre y pólvora hasta el día de mañana, pero nuestros compañeros en las planicies seguirían muriendo, si nuestro sacrificio de sangre frenaba, todos moriríamos, conservábamos el terror de un contraataque mientras descansábamos y sanábamos heridas. Desde lo lejos, podíamos ver a Magnum disfrutar del espectáculo muy cómodo en su tienda. Sufrí grandes heridas, flechas que se desintegraron en mi interior y músculos que fueron arrancados por los cortes limpios de los sables curvos. Para el resto, ninguna novedad salvó aquellas víctimas de griffins, sus ataques eran brutales al punto de desfigurar el cuerpo.

Solo nos tomó unos momentos recobrar el aliento, pegasos llegaron con suministros y un batallón de caballería blindada ya triturado por el camino, encabezaría el asalto. Veinte valientes hombres y mujeres se sacrificaron como una distracción del verdadero ataque frontal recibiendo el fuego inicial de los cañones y mosquetes, teníamos un cuarto de la distancia recorrida cuando empezaron a disparar a los saboteadores. Tiradoras y soldados cubrieron lo mejor que pudieron desde las lejanías, era el turno del ejército principal a tres cuartos del camino. ¡POR SUNSET Y EQUESTRIA! fue hermoso la armonía en sus mentes y la determinación en sus actos, solo así el caos retrocedía temeroso. Pegasos asaltaron las defensas en la muralla, los demoledores destruyeron el portón dejando paso a nuestros muchachos, fusiles rugieron al unísono reduciendo las almenas y bayonetas perforaron todas las armaduras de madera. Cuando nos quedamos sin munición, usamos las armas de ellos. Costaría creer que fue la última batalla como se haría en la edad media, posiblemente la última con honor.

Allí me encontré con Condor Keyward, bastante maduro en edad, portaba un espada y el cuchillo de triple hélice... Había perdido a mi padre por su culpa, luchó en contra del imperio y ayudó a formar a nuestros némesis... al encontrarnos cara a cara, el resto de la batalla se detuvo para vernos pelear, sería el duelo definitivo.

!Esto es por Pewter Steel!, por el imperio y equestria vengaré a todos los que has asesinado... nunca recibí una respuesta del anciano. El duelo comenzó, ataques que podía bloquear, disparos ejecutados y golpes limpios se dieron... al igual que el griffin en la batalla de "Galia" su brutalidad sería su perdición, la sangre comenzaba a deshacerlo y sofocarlo. Sin desperdicio, arrojé mi espada hacia su torso acabando una necesidad de hace muchos años. La batalla prosiguió apenas tocó el suelo, la artillería eventualmente fue capturada y recargada para nuestro uso. La lucha en tierra estaba casi perdida. Una bengala naranja dio la señal para recuperar las filas, depurando el caos predominantemente pirata para la contra ofensiva. La línea desesperada de soldados dispararon a discreción sobre ellos sin importar los colegas que no llegaron a tiempo. Los cañones apuntaron a la mayor concentración de separatistas, pero fueron muy rápidos, en cuestión de un minuto ya habían irrumpido en la cuasi-organizada fila. Di la orden más difícil de mi vida, sacrificar a nuestros compañeros rodeados de la muerte.

Los remanentes fueron liquidados por las reservas. Perdimos cerca de un millón en este sin sentido, todo por el obstinado Cleave. Cuando se presentó en el fuerte, deseaba acabar con el allí mismo, pero no tenía el valor necesario. Puedo acabar con alguien tan repugnante, en contraste, conservaba mi esperanza y fe en las órdenes del alto mando.

Aquella noche, todos los cadáveres ardieron iluminando el cielo nocturno, pensar que hacía unas veinticuatro horas festejaban y cantaban villancicos en los corazones cálidos. El invierno empeoraría a partir de esos días.

Muchos no murieron en el campo, sino por el frio, hambre, heridas. Nos jactamos de ser los mejores tratados en los momentos previos a la masacre, imagina tan solo como estarían aquellos que son enviados a morir. Peores destinos tienen nuestros enemigos y no es directamente por nosotros.

Los siguientes días nos dedicamos a desfilar y descansar, apuesto que te hubiese encantado ver el recibimiento que nos hicieron nuestros nuevos aliados, no fue un tumulto entusiasta como los generosos, sino una muestra de honor y disciplina en todos. Difícil creer que la gente por la que luchamos procedía y vivió tantos años entre los brutos piratas. Mostraban silencio en humildad penetrante hacia nuestra propia moral. Tarros con agua, pan plano, flores buganvilias y una gran sonrisa genuina sin mostrar los dientes. Muestras de agradecimiento diferentes que conservaron el gusto universal de recibirlas. Casas como la antigua Ponyville, tejados con paja, muros recubiertos con concreto blanco y vigas de madera oscura. El sendero asfaltado respetando a los ríos que cruzaban en la ciudad. Farolas y cables colgantes que rompían lo medieval para continuar el progreso. Su plaza frente al capitolio me recordaba a Carentan, contaba con suficientes diferencias como siete caminos que dirigen hasta este lugar, no existía un jardín comunitario, en su lugar concreto en la explanada donde civiles ocupaban los bordes y los renacentistas y soldados de la amistad en conjunto nos formábamos en secciones intercaladas.

Al medio día, Sunset Shimmer se hizo presente en el balcón que daba cara a todos nosotros. Con su voz real, hablo ante los miles de presentes:

"Ciudadanos de la Amistad, cuanto me alegra llamarlos amigos. Su Honestidad, Alegría, Amabilidad, Lealtad y Generosidad hacia sus hermanos equestrianos les ha recompensado con una nación en cimientos de ser una gran exponente para este mundo, sus principios rescatados desde las cenizas del pasado han sido perfeccionados en esta unión de todos y cada unos. Sangre, tiempo y determinación ha costado para poder hondear la bandera que hoy representa las palabras escuchadas…

Una gran nación no puede brillar sin un líder que los dirija. Muchos no confiarán y con justa razón los libros y cantares nos recuerdan, pero si debo otorgar mi inmortalidad a una pony, es ella: Twilight Sparkle."

Asomó una pequeña unicornio con gafas detrás de ella, entonces Sunset se redujo hasta su tamaño para abrazar a la pequeña pony. La multitud incluidos los militares acompañamos con un enorme "HURRA", seguido del júbilo colectivo. Las flores planeaban por los aires esquivando las gorras y sombreros arrojados en señal de aceptación. Nunca antes la compostura se había roto con tanta alegría. Por un instante pensaba que la guerra se acabaría…

Todos sabemos que no fue así...


	6. Path of Sin

Capítulo 5: El Camino del Pecado

6 Enero del 1786. A tres kilómetros de la brecha "SkyPointer". Asalto inminente

Odio a Magnum con toda mi conciencia, mandó al matadero a cinco patrullas tan solo en el reconocimiento ¿ya se le ha olvidado el millón que perdimos hace unas semanas? hemos asaltado esta trinchera y defendido a muerte por días sin dormir, las promesas de refuerzos parecen cada segundo más falsas, creo que nos han condenado a muerte. Esperamos a la artillería de campo rezando profundamente porque las líderes UNIquestrianas no estén cerca de este mortal punto, el frente ártico ha caído a su favor, Jakardistanos y Jubilianos darán sus vidas por contenerlos, pero la reacción en cadena no se ha a detener. Alcanzar la ciudad capital era imposible en el tiempo solicitado y estas son nuestras consecuencias. Tensos, sin descanso asaltaremos esta brecha situada en un plano despejado al borde de un denso bosque, atacaré junto con Blade, ha pasado meses desde nuestro último asalto en colaboración, tengo un miedo intrínseco más grave del que acostumbro, como su supiera que mi hora ha llegado, no paro de temblar aún en los momentos de mayor respiro. Pido sumo perdón por todos mis pecados.

La artillería ha dejado de sonar... es hora de la batalla épica.

*****INTERPRETACIÓN ARTÍSTICA DE LA BATALLA SKYPOINTER*****

El agotamiento extremo ha costado el mayor precio, no aprecian la vida, se han enajenado con la guerra, no recuerdan su nombre mucho menos a sus familias que posiblemente ya fueron asediadas por los ataques iniciados en nuestra propia nación. Impulsados por el odio y la sed de sangre se alistan entre los troncos que dan hacia el claro campo perturbado por la insaciable artillería, la armónica de la muerte le he llamado. Sol de cuarta negra tridente, asciende a un La mayor cayendo al instante por Re doblado. Alistamos nuestras armas, comprobamos municiones y el filo de las bayonetas. Nos miramos breve y fríos devuelta a nuestro siguiente posiblemente último paso. El joven Hilemburg se despide de su mejor amigo con un último abrazo fraternal aceptándose como hermanos, lo recordará por el resto del viaje así como la amistad armónica que ha surgido con todos sus compatriotas. El corcel no puede entender el miedo que ellos sufren... ¿le motiva su libertad y lealtad dudosa a su patria? o es algo más intrínseco. Posiblemente morirá con la verdad.

Casi llega la hora de partida, la caballería está en posición y equipada para su destino, hemos vivido tanto porque no distinguimos la diferencia entre el honor y la victoria. Suenan las trompetas del fin del mundo, cabalgamos valientes al ritmo de nuestra acelerada respiración, desenfundamos las armas, les apuntamos con el filo y el cañón aturdiendo con nuestro furor característico. Miradas tras la armadura de titanio expresan desconocimiento, temor, ira, odio y sufrimiento de jóvenes sin propia identidad, perdidos en la peor creación del orden, entropios se han convertido, animales obedientes, máquinas de asesinar carentes de armonía o determinación, siempre sumergidos en el caos...

Las nuevas ametralladoras igualitarias comenzaban a emitir sus destellos más fugaces desde largas distancias, cañones inundaban las lejanías con espeso humo, tarde llegaba el sonido de las detonaciones de la pólvora de destello blanco, reclamando su reconocimiento los proyectiles de acero carbonatado atravesaban las corazas, piel, carne y huesos. Llegando al último lugar del podio están las estruendosas ondas de choque provocadas por los obuses y morteros. Afectaron algunos compañeros, Cookie, Wings, Corner, eran buenos caballos, la desgracia apenas iniciaba sin siquiera llegar a las alambradas; Seguimos por el estrecho e inestable camino hecho por nuestros disparos, las defensas de espino alcanzaron hasta mi carne invadida por el barro crudamente cocinado... Finalmente alcancé las trincheras solo...

Empecé a blandir mi espada desmembrando y usando como escudo a sus muertos para evitar algunos disparos. Logré despejar un minúsculo sector defensivo lo suficiente para dar respiro a mis compañeros mortales, fue cuando inició el verdadero infierno, contraatacaron con artillería y caballería aérea, masacraron a nuestras máquinas de apoyo y acribillaron a la infantería, ninguno de ellos sobrevivió. Agonizantes mis compañeros que perdieron sus piernas, trágicos y desdichados siendo asesinados por la espalda, intentan justificarse gritando con aullidos "Luchen con honor" "Salgan de sus trincheras", síntomas de haber perdido todas las batallas. Magnum lo ha logrado, es el fin de la 2201°, una compañía de héroes anónimos sepultados en la metralla bajo el yugo del egoísmo y vanidad de un alto mando.

Mi condena debe ser cumplida, enfrenté a la multitud armada e inspirada por su éxito, han perdido el miedo al fracaso y están dispuestos a morir por capturarme... Al inicio estaba impulsado por el fervor de perder a mis compañeros en conjunto a la adrenalina de estar en peligro. Tomé sus armas cuando se agotó la munición así como el filo del sable. No me detuve durante mucho tiempo, mi magia estaba agotada, había recibido tanto daño que apenas me quedaban músculos para seguir en pie, perdí mucha sangre y sentía cantidades de dolor por mis heridas como aquellas cuando era un mortal. Cerca de su segunda victoria, se acercaron a la trinchera inundada de cadáveres deshechos por explosiones, inhalé profundamente obedeciendo a mis bajos instintos me dirigí al exilio con violento sendero negro.

Recibí más impactos de todo tipo, cortadas graves que mutilaron mis miembros más sagrados. Cuando llegué a los bosques era poco más que huesos lacerados con los ligamentos necesarios para moverse, al perder mis pulmones y sistema digestivo me había declarado muerto al no tener una fuente de energía y materia para mantener mi existencia. Miope pude cubrirme de corteza, hojas, tierra, cualquier cosa que me encontrara para aliviar el dolor de la falta de dermis... Troté diez kilómetros sin parar hasta perder rastro de mis desesperados verdugos. La nieve cubría las coníferas, el banco contrastaba el escarlata de la sangre, aprovechando mi amplia ventaja caminé por los alrededores devorando a cualquier cosa que se moviera, no saciaba el apetito o el dolor, comenzaba a perder mis sentidos, no debo dejar este cuerpo a cualquiera y debe ser destruido con mi último aliento. Escuché un río debajo de los acantilados, allí sería mi tumba, desbocaría en el mar del ártico congelándome por siempre.

El agua dulce en punto de congelamiento es muy distinta al mar tormentosos entre tierras...

*****TORMENTO EN VIDA*****

Las gélidas aguas de aquel caudal me recordaban a las olas del mar de los tiempos honorables. Era un hermoso recuerdo volver al lugar donde aún tenía un propósito más allá del egoísta instinto de preservación, extrañaba a mi familia que estaban a salvo al otro lado del mar de Celestia, siempre miraba al ocaso donde estaban ellos preguntándome si ellos tenían el mutuo sentimiento. Las suaves brisas y las mesetas del agua arrullan mi agotado ser. Sueño con Healthy bailando al ritmo del corazón calmado, nuevamente tenemos hijos en nuestro hogar del viejo continente jugando con su tío Irons y su abuela Peach Brine; soltaba lágrimas sobre la infinidad del mar, inhalando el fresco aire salado reconfortante para mi comparativa de la realidad y mis fantasías. Mis amigos de la 5146° estaban eufóricos por sus combates contra piratas y orgullosos de tener una nueva identidad, Carrot Pie llegó a tener un romance con la primera oficial donde años más tarde vería a sus hijos, Symphony logró componer nuevos cantos náuticos y Jummbie tomó el camino del cocinero, experimentaba con nuevos platillos con los mismos ingredientes.

Misiones tras nuestra muy afortunada victoria sobre nuestros asaltantes regresamos a tierra firme, la tripulación nos alabó como héroes y auténticos compatriotas. El testimonio de sus propios compañeros fue suficiente para no hacer demasiadas preguntas... Sin embargo estábamos contra tiempo nuevamente, una búsqueda exhaustiva en revisar nuestros datos se efectuaría y su consecuente el arresto militar por suplantar a un alto mando. Una noche cuando recibíamos refuerzos y provisiones en la Sweet Victory conseguí el formato de un contrato naval, el papel era suficiente para engañar a la tripulación y zarpar para una entrega al viejo continente. El viaje de vuelta a casa había iniciado.

[El viaje duró más de lo esperado, las aventuras que contamos en la travesía serán añadidas eventualmente como un complemento a la colección de momentos trágicos en el resto de mi historia, no puedo reservarme más este momento tan importante...]

Tras casi un año en alta mar, contemplamos a la distancia la magnífica Rareza del este equestriano, la Victoriana Manehattan. Alegría instantánea al ver esos grandes edificios, la paz finalmente llega en mí, mis tensas extremidades finalmente se rinden en la comodidad de un lugar seguro, soy consiente de estar a muchos kilómetros de mi familia y en un lugar del que no tengo una idea firme. Las lágrimas son imposibles contener después de la aventura de tu vida, el placer visual de amarrar los cabos y despedirse de la nave que tanto me ha enseñado. Deseaba admitir la verdad para agradecer desde la conciencia por la generosidad recibida en todos los hombres, mujeres, yeguas y corceles en la tripulación, pero me esperaban. Piso tierra firme y segura. El camino para llegar a casa aún le quedaban días de vida desde el norte al sur.

Durante la noche me despedí de mis amigos, ellos se quedaban para más aventuras redactadas por los escritores de entretenimiento claro que debía llegar a casa. Con un uniforme blanco y elegante partí de regreso a Carentan, esperaba que me reconocieran en los registros de esta tierra, mi única referencia era el número de mi legión y el nombre que comparto con mi hermano, en aquellos tiempo era solo un Cabo que tuvo la suerte y determinación de regresar a casa, cuando salí de las fronteras con la república generosa estaban los bosques pantanosos de los Everglades, pasarlos sin perpetrar a las comunidades libertas de la amabilidad sin duda era un buen negocio. Amables pero avaros contrabandistas se ofrecían para llevarme al otro lado, de ellos me quedo con un nombre Jackson Lastand, nunca olvidaré lo que ocultaba en su bodega, por supuesto que tomé la decisión de bajar la cabeza y disponer de mi retiro lo más lejos posible de la acción.

Al llegar a los ríos de nuestra nación busqué información de la base militar donde se encontraban los mayores registros militares, necesitaba identidad y el lugar a donde enviaron a mi familia. En el fuerte "General Branigan El Sabio" me esperaba lo que buscaba, por mi uniforme pero sin previo aviso ni compañía me dieron calidad sospechosa, sin embargo al escuchar mi legión se estremecieron. Tan solo cincuenta habían sobrevivido y todos fueron condecorados por su valentía al defender la población civil y les dieron un homenaje a todos aquellos que perdieron la vida durante la guerra y la medalla al más allá del deber a los setenta elementos que causaron más bajas a los traidores de la patria en ese número tan reducido, la leyenda de un corcel estratega que se había convertido en un demonio del mediterráneo. Impresionados los altos mandos por mi desempeño me nominaron a la condecoración del Fénix, nunca había tenido un momento tan perfecto, estaba asegurada mi vida con Healthy, un orgullo para mi madre, el que siempre deseé desde pequeño y un regocijo para mi hermano. Nuevamente me hice aquella pregunta y la vida misma me respondió con una peor respuesta.

Orgullosos superiores saludaban con júbilo y respeto al cadete ahora capitán héroe de la patria, su historia motivaría a cientos de generaciones futuras como uno de los mayores ejemplos de braveza y mentalidad de la historia. Programaron mi ceremonia para un mes, mientras tanto me otorgaron un hermoso uniforme de gala, rojo y dorado con las insignias de mi nuevo rango y la información que necesitaba para encontrarlos.

Visité a mi madre primero, se encontraba en un barrio apenas construido para los refugiados compatriotas, su casa era larga y compacta pero daba un ambiente de paz justo como recordaba en la Nueva Carentan. Los familiares de militares siempre reciben los mejores lugares. Comprobé la dirección dada, nerviosos toqué la puerta preguntando por la señora Brine, la esperaba el capitán Blade, preguntó por Irons cuando me negué, abrió la puerta y rompió de la emoción al verme con este uniforme. Ahora con algunas canas y arrugas pero el mismo amor de siempre... "Mi hijo, vivo y como capitán. Pedía cada día a MotherMare por verte una vez más, mi pequeño Steely bienvenido a tu hogar", me abrazó como nunca, así hice lo mismo... pasamos el resto de la tarde hablando acerca de sus experiencias, intentaba evitar a toda costa mis aventuras por ser demasiado violentas y trágicas, tampoco ella tenía mucho fuera de ese tema, parecía algo reservada, no podía culparla por revivir esas experiencias de perder a un hijo. Estaba feliz por mi regreso y contenta por mi condecoración, desempolvaría ese vestido que mi abuela nunca pudo entregar a su cliente, lo usaría ese día... Me quedé esa noche durmiendo como un bebé, mis sueños eran tan reales y no podía esperar más por ver de vuelta a mi esposa.

En la mañana, alegre y galopante puse rumbo a mi destino, extrañamente mi madre intentó decirme algo más en su despedida, pero se limitó a solo un "te amo" incondicional, en esta ocasión vacío y temeroso. Allí se ha sembrado la semilla de la discordia, mi cabeza empezó a pensar lo peor, quizá Healthy no lo había logrado, mi hermano sufrió de algún mal, simplemente no lo quería decir porque se derramaría en lágrimas y no deseaba arruinar mi alegría... Por respeto no insistí y la abracé muy fuerte con un beso en la frente afirmando nuestro hipotético bienestar.

Caminé por horas hasta llegar a la residencia, mis vísceras se llenaban de aire dando la incomodidad de la ignorancia y los juegos mentales me obligaban a caminar despacio casi herido, civiles me saludaban con gran respeto por mi uniforme, mantuve la etiqueta con el porte conquistador sobre el sufrimiento físico. Toqué la puerta sin anunciarme, la quería sorprender con mi retorno, retiré mi gorra y empapé mis labios ansiosos de reencontrarme con el amor de mi vida, la razón de mi travesía y legado que he protegido. Cuando abrió la puerta estaba justo como la recordaba, melena más corta y con algunas tonalidades distintas de su maquillaje, portaba ropa de hogar humilde en señal de su retiro del ejército, aunque sus ojos le mostraban la verdad ella no lo podía creer, se quedó paralizada boquiabierta, la descongelé con un beso apasionado como solíamos darnos en hace algunos años, derramaba lágrimas de felicidad y continuaba para abrazarla... por desgracia, ella no continuaba nuestros gestos. La defendí de mis malos pensamientos justificando con "aún no lo digería", pensaría en que es un sueño sin poder creerlo. Me alejé y ella sonrió casi forzadamente, me invitó a pasar y ofreció algo de beber, con mirada baja y párpados temblantes comenzó un discurso de actualización desde mi ... ¿con lo dijo ella? Abandono.

La conversación se tornó en una sonrisa carente de emociones, no estaba enojada o nostálgica, todo lo veía de forma objetiva, solo era eso, un objeto. No le importó mi sacrificio o condecoraciones. Las románticas poesías y cartas del fondo de mi corazón estaban rotas en conjunto a mis expectativas. Era un niño siendo regañado por sus padres a causa de provocar la muerte, deseaba llorar en esta vez por decepción, mi noble espíritu de la mañana había sido cruelmente asfixiado. Noté entonces su anillo distinto y conecté todo con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose acompañada de la voz que nunca esperaría escuchar diciendo "Hola Cariño, he regresado". Irons, mi hermano, el silencio le preocupó y se dirigió a la sala donde estaba con Healthy.

"He vuelto Irons, feliz o desilusionado de verme. Querías que muriera a manos de un traidor, no esperaba encontrarme a uno en mi propia familia"

"Steel, tu has decidido tu senda, en el momento de ser héroe y sacrificarte inútilmente para salvar a esos desconocidos, renunciaste a nosotros por un premio. Felicidades ahora podrás jubilarte e iniciar de nuevo en este continente. Ella estaba desconsolada, en verdad te amaba porque siempre la pusiste antes que todo. Lloramos en el homenaje a la legión. Reconstruimos nuestra vida con lo egoísta de tus actos."

"¿QUERÍAS MATARTE DESDE EL PRINCIPIO PARA QUEDARTE CON ELLA? !SIEMPRE FUI TU EXCUSA ¿CIERTO?!"

La armonía se tornó en Determinación y esta en el caos. Aumentaba mi enojo en cada diálogo cuando la gota necesaria para provocar un derrame cayó con la fuerza de un estruendo. Un bebé comenzó a llorar, mi sobrino de algunos meses de edad. La situación se tornaba en hostil, descubría la infidelidad reflejada en este infante. Tan solo un año de luto para traicionarme con mi hermano.

Ellos convertían mis hazanas en pecados, todo lo que alguna vez hice, las batallas y actos valerosos para regresar a casa y continuar mi familia era un sendero de errores, no existía Steel Blade más... mis lágrimas no significaban... ellos solo sonreían sin más emoción... TRAIDORES... FUERON MI RAZÓN POR CONTINUAR… LES DEFENDÍ DE LOS INSURGENTES Y ASÍ ME PAGAN…

Solo invadía en insaciable llanto de aquel potranco, cada segundo era un insulto hacia lo que hice por regresar. Mi vida no tenía más sentido, pero no podía renunciar. Entonces me dominó la violencia.

Desenfundé mi sable grabado con el máximo honor de la nación más poderosa del mundo y la manché con la sangre de sus hijos, el grito desgarrador de una madre y padre en contra de un salvaje alentaba a las llamas del castigo eterno, venganza es lo único que decían los ojos de los involucrados. El choque de espadas comenzó en la estrecha casa, las paredes ígneas empezaban a arder con las flamas del último gesto de amabilidad. Los militares padres acorralaban con fuertes abanicos al verdugo de sus vidas. Más este servidor impulsado por la furia desató su oculto poder. Con su magia arrojó los muebles y retratos envueltos en el fuego contra ellos. Con la defensa desbaratada atacó a su mentor y amigo desde el nacimiento, tantos recuerdos pasaban a la par de los milímetros de acero plateado del arma sobre el pecho de Irons, para agravar la herida forcé a retirar la espada en dirección del flanco izquierdo para romperla y conservar la punta en su interior. Quien alguna vez fue el amor de mi vida será ahora mi castigo eterno mientras luchábamos en el infierno...

Tras un acalorado enfrentamiento y disparos fallidos, concluí cortando sus patas delanteras, su cuerno y someterla a mi voluntad, castigué su cuerpo con el fuego del infierno que habíamos creado, me senté complacido observante mientras ardía suplicándome piedad. Ya era demasiado tarde, no quedaba nada de aquel pony que ella conoció hace tanto tiempo, el amor nunca fue real. Sus gritos ahora llamaban a los extraños y lágrimas de todos los dolores de evaporaban junto con la grasa derretida en la dermis. Ahora está frente a mí con su cráneo de pellejos carbónicos y ojos sangrientos sin párpados palidando en ceguera, una hermosa yegua de blanco pelaje sometida al castigo del odio irracional para liberar de dolor a los guerreros que lo habían perdido todo. La historia de Leven se ha repetido.

El uniforme condecorado símbolo del magno imperio, orgullo de la nación otorgado a uno de sus muchos guardianes, ahora tiene la sangre de ellos que juró proteger con su alma. No manchados por el acero de un enemigo extranjero, de un traidor. Las cenizas y el humo quedarán impregnados por siempre así como la conciencia tormento de mis pesadillas, el rojo escarlata de gala se ha decolorado y arruinado los botones dorados del frente. El sable ha quedado roto en el interior de los cadáveres. Me siguen sin descanso, incluso ahora los veo tras mi prisión de hielo en la que me encontraba tras días enteros de navegar en el mar congelado mientras sigo recordando...

...Está raspando el hielo con su calavera acompañada el pequeño esqueleto de mi sobrino y mi hermano, son solo alucinaciones para distraerme, ya que no es el mayor pecado en mi vida, se ha agotado la escapatoria, momento de confesar a Luna este crimen...

La frialdad de mi alma fue derretida con el fuego del odio, cuando sucumbió ante el dolor me percaté de lo que hice, lo había perdido todo, un conflicto interno ha desencadenado este punto sin retorno, mis lágrimas salen fuertes usando todas mis fuerzas para intentar despertar. Los soldados finalmente llegan y me retiro en las sombras. Conmocionado trotaba lejos de todos mirando a la luna y estrellas rezando a MotherMare para deshacer esta cruel realidad, volver a despertar en casa de... mi madre, como reaccionaría a los crímenes de su hijo, no puedo permitir ese dolor. Debo hacer lo que ningún hijo está dispuesto a pagar.

No puedo romper su ilusión, está durmiendo esperando los escasos días para la condecoración de su hijo que regresó de los infiernos del nuevo mundo. En su lugar, llegarán uniformados dando la trágica noticia. Es una yegua fuerte, pero no merece esto. Desconozco la hora cuando llegué a su casa, todo estaba lúgubre bañado en las tenues luces de la metrópoli, como la parca me dirigí al pórtico subiendo sin hacer ruido como aquellos tiempos de polizonte en la fragata. Abrí la puerta sin hacer ruido, miraba los retratos del hogar sintiendo el juicio que emitían sus rostros, los muebles viejos recubiertos con las empolvadas telas, el rechinar de los escalones discreto solo disponible para mí, caminaba con la mirada fija, temblante de trance, la cabeza estaba vacía y podía verme alejado de mi cuerpo, insistía en seguir despertando. Me detuve enormes periodos para subir hasta su habitación, estaba cerrado débilmente con un solo seguro de habitación.

Allí serena sobre la cama chirriante con la ventana cuadrada abierta, sábanas blancas con un cobertor de lana, dormía boca arriba con una expresión tornante a triste, hacía muecas insinuando despertar, comenzaba a sufrir con una pesadilla. Deseaba tranquilizarla con un abrazo y un beso, llorar como un niño por lo que hice y suplicar perdón ofreciendo mi vida, más no quería que se fuera con la última imagen del mayor acto de traición, ver a su hijo en este aspecto. Me acerqué hasta estar a su lado, no dejaba de llorar y entristecerse, inconsciente lo sabía. Preparé el tiro de gracia, derramaba lágrimas en mi mirada de vidrio... Con determinación, la llevé al descanso eterno donde soñará por la eternidad con la familia que tuvo antes de los eventos de la devastación. Una yegua de carácter, sin padre, criada a duras penas en el mundo rudo del comercio, madre de dos hermosos y heroicos hijos, veterana de la adversidad y amor verdadero incondicional. Descansa en paz sobre las manchadas sábanas y la almohada desplumada. Esperará el día de reencontrarse con su familia.

Un trueno encubrió el disparo desatando la lluvia que apagaría el fuego en mi interior, más no podría ocultar el lamento que hice. Steel Blade el héroe de la Perspectiva resonaba en mis pensamientos, el honor contaminado con la sangre de inocentes y las cenizas de la furia, estaba saliendo de los auténticos horrores del caos y odio de los hermanos mientas estoy solo, en medio de la blanca madera recubierta de asbesto, el aire nutrido de polvo, espíritu agotado y sin vida. No bastan las lágrimas o acciones para ser perdonado no puedo verlos de frente en el otro lado, solo los actos crudos que debo hacer me podrán salvar, no seré un cobarde y renunciaré a mi legado como guerrero renacentista, moriré en el campo de batalla ahora sin estandarte contra el mundo.

Esperaré a la justicia política con honor, dando la última gota de sangre. Caminante y sucio escucho los golpes ordenados en la puerta seguidos del nombre de mi difunta madre. Salgo del lugar sin expresión alguna, los cabos que acudieron me saludaron con respeto retiraron su gorra con la mirada baja anunciando la mala noticia. Pude evitarlo a un terrible costo. Ahora debo castigarme por la eternidad; progresivamente cuestionaron mi aspecto, sus conclusiones eran correctas y me arrestaron, el castigo que me pondrían no era suficiente, necesitaba ser tratado con más crueldad. Generar un auténtico sentimiento de repudio y vivir el infierno antes del auténtico. Esos honorables oficiales serían mis siguientes víctimas, ahora como una carrera criminal. Tomé el camino del pecado, se acercaron lo suficiente para atacarlos con sus propias armas... con el caos sembrado me oculté en las sombras como acto de cobardía... sin familia, dinero y perseguido por la ley.


	7. White Place

Capítulo 6: Lugar Blanco

Cuando somos educados bajo nuestra moral comunitaria, siempre nos dan un incentivo para ser convenientes a la sociedad. Los beneficios son tan evidentes que no los percibimos y es necesario un contraste ideológico continuo... muchas culturas adoptan el ejemplo inmediato del castigo físico, real sin censura para la formación de sus futuras generaciones, es natural que sobrevivan aquellos que no matan a sus propios hermanos y vecinos, entonces te cuestionas el alcance para considerar a un extraño como amigo. La cultura equestriana por milenios ha forjado la satisfacción total de la conciencia después de la muerte como recompensa por la armonía que has aportado a tu mundo mortal, juzgado por sus Magnos, es correcto matar a los que osaren imponer su patria sobre la tuya y comunidad. Pero al rebajar la armonía hasta la determinación eso puede trastornar al individualismo que conduce al caos. Eso fue lo que terminó con mi vida como un ciudadano y soldado honorario.

Mentes como la mía les espera un lugar donde se promete la justicia auténtica en la experimentación de toda la discordia hecha en tu existencia insignificante. Las más perversas, ingeniosas, románticas, aterradoras y grotescas ideas son universales, existe el fuego como la constante del dolor exterior, la manifestación de seres lullábicos (sin malas intensiones a esta sección de mis lectores) habitantes crueles de estos reinos, pagando con la forzada empatía de nuestros deudores.

Son subjetivos en el momento de existir y nunca distinguimos de nada más, por eso podemos interpretar la misma crueldad de este mundo como nuestro eterno tormento, suplicando terminar en el sueño inmerecido por nuestra piedad.

Lugar y Fecha, desconocidos. Federación Igualitaria

Allí estaba, en las orillas de un lago que desembocaba en un lecho de rocas perfectamente erosionadas en medio del gélido bosque. Piel desgastada y desprendida sin sangre, músculos delgados, ligamentos rotos con los huesos expuestos, faltan casi todos los sistemas vitales. La agonía personificada, más el dolor no existe en la perseverancia. Instintivamente consumía cualquier cosa para salir del hielo, no tengo las cuentas de cuanto tiempo o la distinción de las cosas que sucedieron en verdad o no mientras la prisión congelada llegaba a su fin, sin sentidos para comunicarme con mi entorno solo dedicaba a regenerar lo que quedara de mi cuerpo, debieron pasar meses hasta recuperar la vista y recordad como usarla a la par del tacto y audición. Me arrastro hasta alcanzar las tierras mientras la escarcha protegió mis restos. Nunca pensé que el frio podía quemar la carne.

Cada momento en ese estado lo asocio con el lugar de castigo, solo y sin cambios más allá de la naturaleza. Pasaban los días hasta llegar a las nieves profundas, las hojas en descomposición fueron mi sustento junto con los carroñeros que las acompañaban. Devoré todo lo que podía hasta regenerar lo suficiente. Es redundante mi desconocimiento del tiempo mientras estuve en esa fase de regeneración, los músculos finalmente formaron ligamentos, la piel negra por las extremas condiciones y el eterno reciclo de la necromancia y asimilación, desearía no haber recuperado el olfato. Broté de las nieves con sentidos débiles y ligamentos apenas unidos en un cuerpo decadente. Consumía cualquier cosa, desde las semillas hasta la corteza que podía arrancar. Mucho tiempo después obtuve fuerza para intentar cazar animales pequeños, cualquier cosa viva o muerta era mi alimento, no importaba si eran crías indefensas, no podía caer más bajo en ese infierno. Algunas aves, roedores y marsupiales pude capturar, con los días adquirí un aspecto menos siniestro, recuperé el habla y la magia.

Desnudo, casi sin pelaje continué por el laberinto blanco de coníferas. Las huellas que dejaba desaparecían por la abundancia del color, por las noches se tornaban azules reflejando las luces del norte, pensaba en los ponies de cristal y su inminente derrota en esta guerra, las estrellas me hacían preguntarme acerca de mi antiguo mundo, el resultado de meses de sanguinaria lucha. El fin de una era, las cenizas que alimentan la tierra para la nueva vida. Un mundo donde el legado de las Mane 6, las hermanas alicornio o cualquier rastro equestriano desaparezca en la inmensidad de la bóveda celeste y sea su único testigo, repeler a la muerte por la eternidad en un tormento sin fin, le rogaba a todos los poderosos, MotherMare, Sunset, Leven, Celestia, Luna, incluso al propio Discord, pero ninguno me escuchaba.

Posiblemente meses en el bosque de monotonía, donde sea es blanco con árboles y rocas. Encontré una carroña de alce, devorado por un oso o lobos, usé su piel como abrigo y los restos como comida y armas. Estaba recuperado en mis heridas extremas, el frío me obligaba a moverme y consumir energía para sobrevivir. Muchas veces me rendí y permití a la discordia consumirme, más sigo adelante por mis principios y empeño por morir en el campo de batalla. No conseguía respuesta hasta un sueño causado por el agotamiento.

Luna finalmente me había encontrado, estaba listo para mi castigo. Ella conocía muy bien el pecado de la traición hacia la familia, por otra parte nunca de ser enigmática bella princesa de la noche. No le soy fiel, por otro lado Sunset Shimmer confía en ella y le obedeceré mientras no tenga un mandato directo de mi superior. Prometió darme un buen desenlace siempre y cuando obedeciera sus órdenes, ella tendría que aceptar mi lealtad incondicional a mi emperatriz del ocaso... Los siguientes pasos fueron realmente desconcertantes, existieron tantas cosas a través de la historia y realidades alternativas, prefiero millones de veces pensarlo como un sueño muy extraño y reparador. Solo recuerdo un "Nunca confíes en el Dios de la máquina".

Al abrir los ojos amanecí con un pelaje blanco y huesos marcados en todo mi alrededor. Continué caminando hasta distinguir colores más allá del las variantes monocromáticas, un claro artificial rodeado por una cerca de madera podrida, un mísero campo de patatas recubierto por la nieve, solo unas partes trabajadas, una labor para todo un clan desempeñada por un solo individuo que no sabe lo que hace. La casa que se impone en estos terrenos está azotada por el paso del tiempo y el descuido, tras habitar posiblemente por meses el albino páramo desolado, esto es el mismo castillo real de Canterlot incluso me conformaría con el pequeño cobertizo, comer las cosechas no germinadas y reponer fuerzas por completo.

Oculto en la sombra escuché las súplicas de una hembra, salió arrojada por la ventana de la planta baja, escapaba de alguien. Un corcel de élite amenazante, su arma y uniforme servirían para continuar mi viaje. Cabalgué ruidosamente contra el unicornio, sorprendido y aterrado disparó alertando al vecindario, al ver que no pudo derribarme al primer disparo inmediatamente entró en pánico, no pudo concentrarse lo suficiente para poder recargar su arma. Armado con la azada del agricultor luché contra su sable de caballería, chocamos el cobre oxidado contra el distinguido acero del militar. Confiado, hundió su sable por mis costillas atravesando los frágiles órganos congelados del agonizante Blade, nunca será suficiente cualquier daño. Desarmado y aterrado sufrió una muerte que envidio, degollado por la garganta ahogándose mientras suplicaba ayuda a la yegua que perseguía, hasta irse de esta vida. Retiré la espada de mi cuerpo, de inmediato la debilidad me había alcanzado. Caí agotado listo para dar mi cuerpo a los igualitarios...

No es la primera vez que traicioné a mi madre patria, con usar mis atributos en su contra. La historia de esta maldición es simplemente el precio de mis pecados y la culpa de constante que el licor nunca pudo borrar. Tras huir de casa, gastaba mi tiempo en bares consumiendo hasta hacer mi hígado sangrar, claro que necesitaba mucho dinero y un tabernero para atreverse a una mala publicidad en su establecimiento. Desesperado intenté desaparecer en los Everglades para ser maltratado por los nativos hostiles. Los sujetos que encontraría más adelante irónicamente eran menos civilizados ¿Recuerdan aquel hombre? Jackson Lastand. Fue el primer conocido que no se repugnó tras mis hechos.

Nunca dejo de arrepentirme, tengo miedo de soñar y enfrentar mis culpas por todo lo que he hecho, cualquiera puede pronunciar mis palabras deshonrando su escasa veracidad. Solo aquel que ha pasado por estos síntomas puede entenderme por completo, desea destruirse y cambiar todo su entorno a cada paso del camino que ignoró en su momento de furia y discordia. Pensaba en entregarme a los uniformados donde esperaría mi condena mortal en el más alto rango de consecuencias más no merezco una última cena subsecuente de una decapitación o la horca ofreciendo tan poco tiempo de sufrimiento. Yo la vi arder durante toda una eternidad mientras su hijo de desangraba y el marido agonizaba sin mencionar el dolor de perder al amor de su vida reflejado en la frialdad de su honestidad, no es suficiente, me debía infringir todo el daño posible a la par de cumplir con el deber de los oficiales que cumplían su deber.

Comencé vaciando las tabernas de su licor con el dinero de los caza recompensas, llegaba para desafiarlos en duelos a muerte ofrecía buen espectáculo y ganaba barriles de cidra Apple, tomaba hasta reventar y desmayarme por la intoxicación, al despertar fumaba puros de una sola inhalación hasta inundar la habitación que sellaba durante horas. Colapsé al tercer día, no pude controlar mi penitencia al menos no sin ayuda. Finalmente voté por una muerte cruel manejada por los más inmorales seres que existen, aquellos piratas con los que combatí por un año en el mediterráneo operaban en el viejo continente, aprovecharon la enorme masa poblacional desplazada por la revolución, sin empleo y desesperados por obtener algo que comer, se unían al crimen bajo el resentimiento de no poder vengarse contra sus originales agresores. Era una peste que apenas los oficiales podían lidiar, si mi muerte servía para componer un poco esta demacrada nación, sin dudas era mejor que el suicidio cobarde. Logré entrar al negocio gracias a la infamia de mis combates en los bares. Sería el encargado de escoltar la mercancía...

Existe una sustancia prohibida en todo el continente, la planta azul de la broma… endémica de Everfree distribuida por Manehattan en secreto hacia todas partes del mundo, orquídeas de pétalos celestes y pistilos amarillos florecientes a los veintiocho días de germinado. Creaciones de inconscientes de MotherMare, manifestaciones de los insanos vicios de las antiguas civilizaciones de la era desconocida. La planta secreta un veneno de efecto retardado, variante y exclusivo en cada organismo infectado, un juego de moneda puede resumir la posibilidad de efectos, benignos al punto de erradicar males motrices, dar habilidades de epopeyas heroicas o perjudiciales más allá de lo imaginable por la mente más perversa viva o muerta. Los temores de los alquimistas y científicos radica en una pandemia apocalíptica iniciada en el sujeto con el dudoso infortunio de ser el paciente cero. En este punto es correcto imaginarte lo sucedido conmigo…

Me habían designado el trabajo de escolta de la mercancía acompañado de algunos otros que nunca molesté en recordarlos pues tenía firme mi voluntad respecto a mis acciones. Durante el transporte cruzamos un río en medio del claro vacío en el abrazador y letal sol, ataqué a los conductores y acabé con los demás compañeros dejando a uno solo con vida indicando donde estaría con la mercancía. Llevé el carromato cerca de un molino abandonado para consumir tanto como pudiera antes de morir, me revolcaba y llenaba mi boca con tantas hojas como dictaba las limitaciones físicas. La primera vez fue un relajante potente, no podía sentir absolutamente nada, era consciente de mis actos sin perder el control motriz del cuerpo como haber muerto a la par de seguir en este mundo. Salían por la nariz y las orejas, me tallaba con cada una quedando impecable con una deshidratación total, descubrí los compartimientos del alcohol clandestino bebiendo todos, para ese punto el alcohol ya no me afectaba, mis dolencias continuaban pero no existían más sangrados o hemorragias internas, los huesos no dolían y las ásperas muescas del óxido de las armas que impregnaban mi pelaje comenzaron a desaparecer.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que sucedía, escuché el galope cuando me encontraron los matones muchas horas después del secuestro, asistieron cuatro caballos transportando a mujeres y su patrón unicornio todos armados con múltiples armas en sus cuerpos. Los recibí pacíficamente recostado en toda la mercancía contaminada e inservible para su negocio, dispuesto a morir en su voluntad fui insultante y burlón para provocar su furia, arrojaba todo el honor hecho en vida convirtiéndome en una deshonra para cualquier bando implicando mi inmediata aniquilación, debo decir, han sido el peor pelotón de fusilamiento que he presenciado, empuñaron sus armas cortas juntando un total de nueve cañones, sin instrucciones de un superior dispararon caótica a discreción. Impactaron en la garganta, torso, extremidades seguido a la cabeza donde la bala se desintegró en esquirlas, el resto pararon en la carne y grasa salpicando la machacada flor que aún quedaba.

Ilusionado esperaba el frío y fin de mi vida, el dolor fue intenso suficiente para sacarme lágrimas más no me importaba por creer ser pasajeros, sin embargo seguía respirando tras caer al suelo, la vista aún permanecía y los sentidos seguían alerta. Asfixiado por el agujero en mi traquea conservando la determinación de morir, me levanté riendo desafiante a las verdugo. Horrorizados los mercenarios usaron sus armas más pesadas para rematarme agonizante, la pasta roja de tripas y músculos desgarrados se levantó para escupir sangre, mi cuerpo fue propulsado con violencia al otro extremo del montículo de flores marchitas, sorprendido conmigo mismo y más deseoso de terminar esto pronuncié furioso "¿Eso es todo?".

Podían verse mis huesos y órganos palpitar del tórax abierto y quemado de las armas, la mandíbula rechinaba siendo limpiada constantemente por la lengua que aún conservaban músculos que la sostenían. Desesperados recargan mientras el superior frustrado cargó con un garrote golpeando mi cabeza, repetidamente quiso romperme el cráneo para aplastar el blando cerebro y asegurar la muerte definitiva, la sangre salpicaba las prendas y rostro del ejecutor. No se rindió hasta que el palo se quebró y comenzó a sisear, emanaba humo de las grandes manchas rojas, los cascos comenzaban a hacer lo mismo del torrente proveniente del hueso al rojo vivo, para ese punto estaba inconsciente y confío en mis recuerdos subconscientes.

Ellos realizan una tercera ronda apuntando a las zonas expuestas de la carroña agonizante que estaba hecho. La última ronda fue más disciplinada, el miedo los hizo fuertes con mejor coordinación, más sus méritos no significaron nada al ver que aún seguía respirando y latiendo, procederían a descuartizar con armas blancas cuando serían interrumpidos por los lamentos de su superior, la sangre comenzó a corromperlo hasta consumirle las prendas, dermis y músculos, los párpados expusieron sus ojos gangrenados, el ciego suplicaba ayuda y agua más estaba siendo consumido. Se ahogó con los gases que emanaban de sus heridas. Las mujeres y corceles restantes ahora le tenían miedo a la sangre de su objetivo, no podían cumplir con sus órdenes, en un intento por justificar su fracaso, me envolvieron en los costales forrados con la flor de la broma, al parecer no le afectaba la corrosión mortal.

Horas duré envuelto en calidad de cadáver, maltratado y escuchando sus conversaciones llenas de incertidumbre y angustia, suplicaban por su veracidad. Durante el viaje mis heridas cerraron, las balas de disolvieron en la corrosiva sangre, el hambre me invadió de inmediato y devoré lo que pude, flores, hilos sueltos, mi ropa. Incómodo, pegajoso y asustado por mi cruel castigo de esta planta, lloré hasta llegar a la secta pensando que nunca acabaría mi tormento o quizá finalmente estaba pagando mis pecados en el infierno, tardaría mucho tiempo en pensar lo contrario.

Desperté al momento de las represalias contra los enviados a recuperar la mercancía, no lograron ninguno de los objetivos; implorando por su vida y una oportunidad de argumentar sacaron mi cabeza del costal y me dispararon a través de la oreja, la sangre salpicó a un pobre espectador, no importa cual fuera su nombre, moriría en menos de cinco minutos consumido y ahogado por la corrosión. Yo me levanté con mis sentidos debilitados acompañados de la más intensa migraña y desequilibrio, el jefe me miró con ojos curiosos pensando en siniestras formas de aprovechar mi enorme infortunio. Ordenó la ejecución de todos los involucrados, tres de ellas intentaron defenderse más la potencia de fuego no dejó sobrevivientes, furioso el jefe por la gran pérdida, ordenó que me metieran en una placa de concreto y arrojaran a lo más profundo del mar, así se ejecutó y permanecí semanas sumergido en el agua salada. Los primeros minutos fueron atroces, la sal quemaba mis fosas y pulmones, el agua en estos era un reflejo totalmente natural, trabaja inservible mente de sacar agua con tos violenta hasta quedar dormido por el agotamiento rogando no volver a despertar, pensaba en tantas cosas respecto a mi futuro, allí pude reflexionar seriamente por mis actos, llegué a una primitiva solución donde acabaría con la inseguridad provocada en el país por el que luché, las consecuencias de nuestra gran derrota colectiva, pensar en divulgar la paz aunque cueste sangre. Con una nueva determinación rompí poco a poco la prisión de cemento, emergí y nadé hasta las costas Manehanenses, y volví a enfrentarlo. Sorprendido pero conservando su postura como líder no fue piadoso ante mis súplicas por trabajar para su enriquecimiento. Destruyó mis músculos evitándome escapar, controlaría mi alimento y torturaría de las peores maneras nunca antes hechas en caso de volver a desobedecer. Pagaría mi deuda con mucho servicio, fue su más grande error, volvió a confiar en mi.

Recordar ese momento me llena de mucha tristeza, el inicio de mi máximo sufrimiento. No se controla a toda una nación o un imperio de manera ideológica si no existe un castigo para los que no obedecen, dicho castigo es la purificación de la conciencia para los equestrianos, el lugar donde todo perderá significado gracias al tiempo eterno y experimentación extrema de todos los sentidos. Por asesinar a mi sobrino, hermano, ex-esposa y madre debía pagar un alto precio, se que mi mejor amigo Jonathan hizo un estupendo trabajo al ilustrar mi participación en la gran guerra mundial más no supo las auténticas atrocidades que viví en mi servicio criminal. Traicionado, olvidado y abandonado por tantos años sin renunciar, cualquiera terminaría tan loco e insensible.

Mis recuerdos me siguieron atormentando en forma de pesadillas, resuena el sufrimiento de Healthy y los esqueletos de mi familia siguen acosándome con su carne y piel derretidos, lloro como un potro sin escapatoria de sus actos. Finalmente la tormenta de esclarece tornando en blanco la mente, después el rojo carne de mis párpados listos para continuar con mi siguiente prueba y redención. Desperté viendo un techo de madera remojada y descolorida maltratados por el frio descuido, solo una telaraña en la esquina más alejada de la cama, está desocupada con los cadáveres de insectos secos y sometida al débil viento que entra por la ventana donde la luz ilumina la habitación. Está frio y seco, sin dudas más acogedor que el ambiente puede brindar, extraño lugar donde me encuentro, se escuchan algunos pasos a la distancia delatando la posición donde me encuentro.

Parece un primer piso y asocio con mis recuerdos estar en aquella casa que observé desde el bosque. Ahora soy prisionero pensé, aunque sin ningún guardia vigilando mi comportamiento o impedimento físico como grilletes y muy bien tratado para estar en una nación que odia al imperio al que sirvo. Sería un nuevo tipo de tortura psicológica o gestos de amabilidad para servir a ellos, después de todo saben perfectamente que no pueden matarme por los medios convencionales. Yazco sobre una cama sencilla cubierto por lana de oveja rugosa y desprendida con olor a humedad, ni siquiera tratan así a sus heridos, esto debe ser un símbolo de sincero agradecimiento por parte de un civil. Como esperaba, estoy desnudo con algunos trapos sujetos a mi tórax y algunos en la cabeza con agua tibia, hay un jarrón con leche de cabra en la esquina de la cama humeante y su hedor a lactosa acelera mi respiración. Lo tomé sin detenerme, estaba muy contento por regresar no solo a comer algo de la civilización también agradecer del toque casero, me dio algo de calor para mi cuerpo frio y lo conservé cubierto por la lana, este fue el acto más puro y sincero recibido en décadas, con mi hocico cubierto y los ojos cerrados, solté una pequeña lágrima que no dejaría ningún rastro. Obligado estoy a retribuir al responsable, salí de la habitación para buscarlo.

El edificio no es muy grande, muebles cubiertos en sábanas y ventanas bloqueadas con madera torcida, las escaleras rígidas de la misma naturaleza que toda la cobertura sin color o algún tapiz, el ruido de mis pasos cansados alertó a una hembra que asomaba desde la habitación. La campesina maltratada, la vi con calma, aspecto joven sin rasgos de edad, melena marrón en juego con su pelaje cajeta, ojos ovalados de iris cyan refractantes de la luz. Prendas humildes livianas donde su mirada de preocupación dominaba mi alma. Tanto tiempo y la belleza absoluta volvía a presentarse ante mi inocente, agradecida y humilde. Deseaba sonreír a la par de desvanecerme.

Subió las escaleras para auxiliarme, me decía con su melodiosa voz: "Por favor, permanece en descanso. De inmediato traeré la merienda" Casi derramando lágrimas, la detuve con un abrazo y le dí mis auténticas gratitudes en rodillas, bajamos juntos la escalera decidido a acompañarla y facilitar sus labores… Mamá había educado a un caballero dispuesto a servir a quienes hicieran bien, de inmediato me sentí muy culpable por el último soldado que maté, posiblemente era su marido o prometido llegando a su límite, una pelea con remedio y la he sellado por siempre… Con la cabeza baja y con el mínimo contacto visual ocupé mucho del trabajo que ésta sola doncella realizaba a diario, a pesar de acabar con este corcel aún dispuesta ha ayudarme. Desde que era soldado fronterizo en la Nueva Carentan acabé indirectamente con muchas familias al ocasionar bajas a los desertores, no los conocía y mi conciencia con el tiempo quedaba saludable por servir a mi patria, cuando hice las atrocidades contra mi propia familia deseaba no ser un soldado, vivir ciego y morir desagrado en ese instante, terminé con muchos de mis compatriotas en mi delincuencia y volví a la acción a estas tierras, mas al conocer a los secundarios que son afectados por mis acciones, no puedo con ello.

En la academia te enseñan a odiar profundamente a tus adversarios para no dudar al atacar, no obstante jamás te instruyen para enfrentar las consecuencias del segundo plano, sabes lo que haz hecho y es tu deber, pero si aprendes la razón por la que luchaba tu rival, averiguas lo muy similares que pueden llegar a ser. Deseas morir en su lugar más el resultado sería el mismo, entonces concluyes la inutilidad de la guerra y los principios de la magia de la amistad. Tantos jóvenes, adultos y veteranos de todas las razas y especies luchando bajo distintos estandartes e ideologías enterrados bajo odio hasta nuestros días.

Nos sentamos en la mesa sencilla para cuatro participantes, sopa de patata hervida acompañada del delicioso manjar de la leche de cabra. Tan solo tres piezas de tamaño medio, la humilde pony se disculpaba por la mísera porción siendo que ella solo tenía una pieza en poco caldo. Me levanté de la silla y me humillé liberando mi conmoción.

"Hermosa dama, su atención ya es un regalo de la misma MotherMare, creedme si le cuento mis experiencias al llegar aquí, conocí el significado del hambre y completo abandono sin palabras a la distancia sin distinguir el día de la noche. He sido testigo de la crueldad del orden y el caos, no se lamente por tan buen trato suyo y lo injusto que yo he sido, sus intenciones son suficientes porque no es su deber tratar con un enemigo de su nación y por eso le doy las gracias de rodillas y con toda mi sinceridad me dispongo a servirle mi el resto de mi vida."

Ella me abrazó, no sabía como devolver las gracias con más palabras y me besó en los constado, regresó a su asiento con una sonrisa después de algunas lágrimas contenidas. Enrojecí y se notaba por el pelaje blanco le obsequié la papa más grande de mi ración y brindamos con la leche. El caldo de patatas no cuenta con apenas sabor, pero su suavidad aportaba la gloria bendita comer algo cocido y caliente mientras estás bajo techo tras tiempo desconocido en el infierno ártico.

Durante la merienda contamos mucho acerca de nosotros. Ellos se guían con un calendario en base a sus cultivos por lo que me tomará un poco de tiempo calcular los días o meses reales de mis registros sin fechas. Se llama Milkgoat Candy con treinta y cinco años de edad, fue una matriarca procreadora durante el inicio de la Federación Igualitaria, antes solía ser lechera, vivía en los campos lejos de la capital, fue reclutada por estos soldados a cambio de dejar vivir a sus tíos y primos que la adoptaron. Era muy débil para portar una armadura de asalto así que la usaron para fines reproductivos, dio vida a veinte soldados de la patria hasta perder su fertilidad, fue maltratada por sus superiores, corceles por abuso y yeguas por celos de su belleza natural.

Tras la operación bicéfalo pudo escapar hasta este pueblo, su mejor amigo el gordo Russvelt la adoptó como su hija y le ha ayudado tanto como le es posible, de hecho el fue quien me cargó hasta la habitación. Desgraciadamente fue acosada sexualmente por el jefe de guardia del pueblo, amenazaba a sus amigos y a su duro trabajo en esta granja si no le complacía, de ser mensual, llegaba a semanal y diario por los últimos días. En ese momento agradecí que muriera por mi corrosiva sangre.

No dejo de observar sus ojos, noto la gratitud y recuerdo sus latidos en cada momento, mi mente se desprende del cuerpo cada que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Ella solo sonroja y sonríe… Solo platico de mi experiencia en el bosque, está fascinada por mis habilidades de resistencia y hazañas de supervivencia, evito las partes de mi criminal y carrera militar, se que algún día debo contarle absolutamente todo. Al terminar la cena, le ayudé con la limpieza de los trastos y la mesa.

Agotado bajo la noche me ofreció compartir la habitación en una tímida oración. A partir de allí no mencionamos ninguna palabra más, me apoyé en ella para subir la rechinante escalera, solo la mirada y sentir el calor de su respirar, ella me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, más no la dejé ir y completé lo que inició. Suaves como la escarcha, cálidos como aquella leche, poesía melancólica que se recupera para dar alegría y descanso a un interminable viaje, corazones acelerados sincronizando sus latidos y se acompañan para evitar todos los males de su mundo exterior, comparten el mismo remedio, almas solitarias que al fin se encuentran para siempre estar, confiar y creer profundamente. Momento eterno en un tiempo insignificante; Separamos nuestras cabezas con inseguridad, pero al ver nuestra misma reacción supimos que estábamos de acuerdo, en esta ocasión apasionados continuamos entrando a la habitación, nos envolvimos en la cama que apenas nos podía contener, no existió nada de acción coital simplemente se detuvo en el reposo y muestra de amor más pura y sencilla que se puede dar a una pareja que abandonó toda esperanza y pasó años en el mismo infierno y se encuentran.

Terminamos abrazados compartiendo nuestro respirar y latidos, completamente agotados alimentados por la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana. La vi a salvo y renacida justo como Branigan el Sabio nombró a su hija Sunset, en verdad confiaba en mí porque descansaba como un hijo es consolado por su madre:

"Milk querida, hemos vivido lo mismo sin nunca vernos porque conozco tu enorme miedo y la maldad a la que has sido expuesta durante gran parte de tu vida y aún conservas la armonía y bondad en ti. Me haz ofrecido tu vida en un riesgo mortal de cuidar al enemigo de tu patria, no obstante jamás te abandonaré porque a quien le soy leal ahora es a ti. Con toda razón te amo, lucharé con pesuñas y dientes en tu nombre dando mi vida siempre."

Nos dormimos con lágrimas de alegría...

Nunca voy a lograr representar en mis escritos el sentir de su alma auténticamente abierta ha mi, como un desconocido salvador que había pedido por tanto tiempo. Ella debe conocer mis pecados especialmente los que han definido mi malvivir, enfrentaré la pérdida y abandono pero nunca el ocultar la verdad. No la puedo amar si no me conoce. Tengo miedo porque he vivido tanto tiempo en el castigo sobre vida y no deseo volver allí, suplico por ser digno para aceptar la paz y felicidad que el destino finalmente me ha otorgado en este lugar blanco para comenzar de nuevo. Dejo de ser un soldado sanguinario ante ella para ser su guardián, finalmente he regresado a casa tras más de diez años en la guerra.


	8. Parting Glass

Capítulo 7: Trago de despedida

5 de marzo de 1792. Aldea "Wheat Grains" desde mi casa Señorial.

Es increíble como meses pueden durar una eternidad y cinco años tan solo unos instantes. Comencé estas redacciones los primeros días que estuve junto a Milk, me ha tratado tan bien que prefería disfrutar antes de escribir. Ahora estoy en el interior de nuestro ático mirando a las afueras de la noche refrescante, estoy algo inquiero y ansioso por mi boda. Será en algunos días y para superar mis noches de insomnio o al menos convertirlas en algo productivo, he decidido retomar mis memorias. Supongo que los vecinos y aldeanos les encantará disfrutar de las historias de este "viejo" guerrero aún cuando haya estado casi siempre del bando contrario. No son tan nacionalistas como se podría creer.

Nosotros afirmábamos que nacían para hacer más, luchar y morir, sin tener ningún hogar al cual volver. Animales que se dirigen al matadero criados con ese único propósito. Son como los renacentistas allá en la lejana Carentan, con todo este tiempo me lo demostraron.

Después de aquella noche donde nuestros deseos de encontrar un poco de paz se habían vuelto realidad, la primera vez que despertaba con mucho gusto, ligeramente tarde pero en frente mía viendo sus ojos livianamente cerrados, es adorable cuando cubre su hocico entre las sábanas, todo el tiempo abrazándome como aquel muñeco de felpa que nunca tuvo, su guardián de sueños. Aunque el miedo y la angustia me consumían a cada segundo, no podía soportarlo por mucho, pensaba mientras ella despertaba como le diría absolutamente la verdad de mis actos.

Tardé un poco en iniciar dicha conversación, hasta encontrar el momento de silencio justo. Cuando hacíamos la cama, le detuve con la mirada de párpados avergonzados:

"Milk, antes de seguir tomando un segundo más de tu divina hospitalidad debes saber la verdad"

"Yo se que eres renacentista, un enemigo de la nación que tanto me maltrató y arrebató lo que más amaba. No deseo la muerte a nadie pero no veo razones para odiarte" Dijo firme y conmovedora, eso solo me hizo más tortuoso hablar.

"No es lo que quería decir, he cometido crímenes contra mi propia patria y moral, antes… tenía a mi familia… Hermano, mamá, una ehhh… cuñada y sobrino. Había sacrificado todo para que pudieran llegar a Equestria a salvo. Tardé mucho tiempo pero logré llegar, esperaba gratitud y alegría por ello, pero fue todo lo contrario. Mi hermano y su mujer me repudiaron y atacaron con gritos de odio, no pude soportarlo y por un ataque de ira… acabé con ellos. Mi madre, aunque no merecía la muerte, tampoco deseaba que viviera con un hijo muerto y otro asesino."

Su carita se llenó de lágrimas e incertidumbre, su salvador era el propio peligro del que juró proteger a su patria y familia.

Entonces me abrazó preguntando en susurros ahogados por el nudo en la garganta "¿Porqué lo hiciste?"

Perdiendo la disciplina le acompañé con la nostalgia "Llegué a odiar lo que más amaba, he cargado con ese mal todo este tiempo, mi inmortalidad no es más que un castigo"

Me abrazó aún más fuerte viendo directamente a mis ojos: "Si pudieras corregir el pasado… habrías actuado diferente?"

Asentí con un firme SI: "Steel Blade, yo te acepto tal y como eres. Tus decisiones y camino te han traído hasta mí. Un corcel que ha pagado todo lo que debía, tu sufrimiento termina hoy"

"Te amo Milk, tanto por devolverme la vida". Desde ese momento, cuidé de mi mismo pues era un obsequio de perdón para este pecador que vivió por mucho tiempo en la definición de sufrimiento mismo. Si existe alguien que se oponga a mi afirmación, con resignación le pido que viva el mismo infierno en la proporción correcta.

Nuevamente vuelvo a ser genuinamente feliz en mi hogar, la determinación vuelve a tornarse en armonía en mis alrededores, inicié por la casa. En las mañanas aseaba a profundidad y consciencia los pisos, muebles, paredes y ventanas, retiraba telarañas, enfrentaba insectos y pestes pudiendo habitar de una mejor manera este lugar. El polvo que impedía respirar cómodamente fue juntado por los trapos húmedos que casi terminaban congelados, mucha de la madera no tenía salvación pues ya estaba muy vieja. Algunos muebles habían sido comprometidos por polillas y alimañas, las preparé para su desecho con el consentimiento de Russvelt, casi todo era de su propiedad.

Me visitó al cuarto día ya con la vivienda más presentable y con una comida más elaborada. Es un señor muy simpático a pesar de ser poco risueño, su apodo no es irónico, tiene cincuenta y cinco años con el espíritu por delante y actitud de un padre protector. Estaba muy agradecido conmigo por defender a Milk, el no se enteró de mi oscuro pasado, pero si del reciente. Pensó que era un desertor, me vio con malos ojos la primera vez que me conoció inconsciente en el suelo nevado cubierto de sangre, de adeudé con su abrigo arruinado por mi sangre, me sentí aliviado de no haberlo perjudicado severamente. Trajo un poco de ropa para mí, entre ellos un uniforme de teniente igualitario, aquél le perteneció al acosador de Milk, limpiaron su sangre y cosieron las fisuras, desbordaron el nombre anterior y ajustaron a mi talla. Los tres estábamos comprometidos por este asesinato, más un plan sencillo pero brillante ya había sido puesto en marcha.

Los soldados más fieles lo buscaron en el bosque monocromático, con un solo día de no retorno bastaría para no volver a verlos jamás, sin embargo el pueblo debía estar al cargo de un teniente o superior, algo parecido al vasallaje de la Equestria medieval, con el fin de garantizar el dominio y la lealtad al régimen igualitario en las áreas remotas. Parecido a como fue el intento en el HMS Sweet Victory, me haría pasar como este superior entre los nuevos reclutas que llegaban como refuerzos. Los más experimentados serían redireccionados para misiones en el frente occidental de la guerra.

Salí de casa a los pocos días, presentándome como el teniente Golden Sword, algunos repudiados y extrañados por el comportamiento anterior del verdadero teniente, hizo desconfiar mucho en el principio y dudar a voces debido al apego y cariño que Milk mostraba hacia mí en público. Los nuevos soldados imponiendo su diminuto pedazo de poder sometían con la mirada a la población, hasta que puse una seria advertencia para los inmaduros reclutas. Suplicar perdón de rodillas sería un pequeño comienzo de gran impacto, nunca antes los pueblerinos habían visto a un militar humillarse ante un civil. El igualitarismo es una corriente social donde absolutamente todos los recién nacidos inician bajo las mismas condiciones. Sean hijos de las familias más ricas o del más humilde obrero. No tienen un nombre, solo un código para identificarlos, incluso se le es retirada la Cutie Mark en los casos equinos asentando una armonía no equestriana, donde las identidad, respeto y libertad son cosas más valiosas posesiones. Todos los capacitados para usar un arma y aprender disciplina, deben cumplir con un servicio militar de alta demanda, así y solo así pueden obtener los beneficios ya mencionados, regresar con sus familias e iniciar las propias.

Por eso no había jóvenes en el pueblo, en su mayoría retirados, ancianos, heridos de mutilación que hicieron el deber suficiente para ganarse tan dichosos honores. Llaman a este lugar Wheat Grains, un pueblo decadente pero con la suficiente prosperidad para no hacer nada al respecto, azotado por tormentas, lobos de madera y los hambrientos soldados igualitarios. Determinado a hacerme un buen nombre en esta nueva comunidad, hice lo mejor posible para rescatar la dicha y júbilo con mi poder limitado sobre las tropas.

No podría hacer mucho pues eran los meses de finales de verano y comienzos del otoño, las cosechas pronto madurarían y debíamos cosechar como últimas actividades antes del inviernos que nos obligaría a casi hibernar. Conseguimos madera de los bosques, para leña y construcción, mi pequeña tropa compuesta de quince humanos y diez corceles iniciamos los preparativos. En los próximos días, gente del pueblo se nos unió en la replantación así como el transporte y refinamiento de la misma. Regalamos mucha de la madera apenas tuvimos la suficiente para los barracones que vigilaban el pueblo. Pudimos levantar un par de atalayas y reforzar las barreras que protegían al ganado y las cosechas.

Trineos, herramientas, utensilios y accesorios como bastones produjeron los carpinteros, pero los cinceles y cepillos agotaban su filo. Era turno de las minas, donde los minerales eran extraídos y purificados como solo los maestros metalúrgicos saben, hacas, azadas, picos y martillos recibieron para continuar con sus labores. Las nuevas herramientas y protección nos dio tiempo de ocio, en uno de los días más cálidos salí de paseo con Milk, me recordaba tanto a mi antigua vida, sin embargo no la ansiaba como en otros tiempos. Pude distinguir claramente las diferencias entre mi adultez temprana y una década después. Poco a poco Milk se sentía más cómoda con mi compañía, retornando la confianza de su guardián que la protegió apenas conocerla. Cambié mis deberes domésticos por salir y realizar compras. La expresividad de la gente se notaba, sus casas resistían el frio, sus animales tenían mejor alimento por la producción, ninguno tenía hambre desde que los soldados dejaron de reprimirlos y ayudarlos. Les respetaban ahora, desearía que hubiera niños, para que estos juzgaran sus acciones y les admiraran para que supieran por lo que luchaban. El Eisenwood es un arma diseñada para ser algunas herramientas, hacha, pico y pala para trabajar en el campo de batalla, su cañón es más pequeño y calibre ligero que un Thunder Strom, el arma perfecta para matar. En esta nueva perspectiva veo cual de ellos es mejor para el ejército de una nación. Si tan solo supiéramos como viven nuestros enemigos, estos hombres, mujeres, corceles, yeguas, griffins, búfalos, yaks… perfectamente entrenados y disciplinados, servirían siempre a su gente, familias, pueblos. Las armas serían herramientas y este fusil sería un primer paso en este concepto.

La belleza de este lugar frio, seco, monocromático y aislado radica en el progreso de su diminuta sociedad. La voluntad de familias y clanes actuando en favor de un bien común, tangible y que les hace vivir mejor nos hace castigarnos severamente en nuestro juicio. La guerra aparentemente buscaba lo mismo, pero lo único que yo veía en esos tiempos era lo opuesto. Al inicio nos dieron un discurso político, directamente de la voz de aquella pony que renació y luchó por la libertad en una Equestria unificada y diversa. Será que ahora es una megalómana, el poder finalmente la corrompió o siempre fue así, esperando el momento indicado… apuesto mi vida a favor de su virtud. Si tan solo estuviese en el frente, ordenaría parar este desastre pagando por sus decisiones en todos los sentidos, aunque se quedase sin honor.

La temporada de cosecha ocurrió y reservamos nuestros suministros en nuestros almacenes reforzados con sal, casas aisladas del clima y con una renovación espiritual. Milk apenas ocupaba las habitaciones de la casa, traían malos recuerdos cuando apenas asimilaba su traumático servicio para la federación. Ya con muebles limpios, libres de parásitos e insectos se regocijaba en los espacios, desde pequeños trotes, hasta saltar sobre los sillones. Apenas y existía un par de libros, pues el pueblo no tenía biblioteca. Por lo que contaba historias con un tono más romántico y finales felices para entretenerla. Aprovechábamos los días de mayor luz para salir simplemente a relajarnos, algunos amigos del pueblo nos obsequiaron tintes de los colores primarios, papiro y pinceles. Nunca fui muy bueno dibujando, apenas y conozco el trazo de algunos artistas, no contaba con la menor idea en que ilustrar, recordé a John, el único que me regaló un dibujo, es una lástima que ese retrato se haya perdido.

Por eso mi primera pintura es en su honor, recuerdo la última vez que lo vi en SkyPointer, tenía su brazo de madera y metal, un parche y muchas cicatrices, muy diferente al joven que conocí al inicio de esta guerra, por eso lo pinté tan humanamente posible, cerrando un ojo con la expresión de la determinación por hacerse un nombre en este mundo repleto. Milk me ha pedido historias acerca de él, siempre hablo como si fuera mi hermano aquel que podía amar de verdad, aunque no sea de tu sangre o especie.

A veces recordaba su vida antes de la revolución igualitaria, asistía a los eventos públicos donde los ciudadanos bailaban en las fiestas de júbilo, bailaba solo con sus familiares. Un día lo intentamos, ella me dirigía en los pasos, lentos y básicos pero vaya la alegría que teníamos los dos. Con el tiempo podía aceptar mi oscuro pasado y mis pesadillas dejaron de perturbarme, a veces abría los ojos por las noches, pero al ver su quietud y alivio me reconfortaban devolviendo a los hermosos sueños que tenía de potro.

Cuando el invierno pasó, la comunidad entera se encargó de despejar el resto del paisaje, justo como los Celestiales lo hacían en Ponyville durante la Edad Media. Pegasos abrían el cielo, ponies rompían los rios y lagos, unicornios preparaban a cestos y semillas, aramos la tierra y con la nieve derretida estaba hecha un manjar para los nuevos cultivos. El trabajo previo dio un excedente que ocupó todos los campos, la comarca de Milk ahora estaba repleta, las cabras, vacas y gallinas estaban de mejor humor y se notó en sus productos. Nos adentramos más en el bosque, donde árboles robustos con madera más resistente nos esperaba.

En los inicios de este año, construimos diez nuevas casas, un conjunto de mercados establecidos, una taberna y los cimientos de una biblioteca. Los reclutas se fueron y llegaron otros que discipliné apenas llegaron a sus barracones, mejor tratados, alimentados y bienvenidos por el pueblo, sirvieron tanto como los anteriores. Con la confianza en ellos, Milk y yo viajamos a la capital de la federación. Nueva Carentan renombrada Starlightgrado. En una carreta grepótrica autopropulsada hicimos un solo día de viaje, no estaba tan impresionado, las había visto en la batalla de windy plains, pero nunca por dentro.

Al llegar no podía creerlo, la ciudad donde yo me crié, había desaparecido, casas de dos pisos ahora eran complejos departamentales, edificios que podían rascar el cielo, muchas más personas y los árboles rodeados por la acera de asfalto, linternas que no contenían flamas, cables colgantes en grandes estacas, sin dudas, el futuro era muy distinto a lo imaginado. Nos hospedamos en un hotel con vista a la plaza, el capitolio no había cambiado, seguía exactamente igual salvo por los estandartes distintos, la plaza fue ampliada y la dirección de las calles era diferente, estaba perdido en mi tierra natal. En la mañana me presenté como teniente y pude acceder al capitolio, Milk actuó como mi esposa. Al parecer ese Golden Sword era un militar lo suficientemente importante para hablar en persona con Starlight Glimmer. Afortunadamente nunca se habían conocido en persona.

Entré en su despacho, apenas era ostentoso, un pequeño grupo de secretarios y administrativos que movían tanto papel que causaba bostezar, finalmente era mi turno, me despedí de Milk no sin antes susurrar "Si escuchas gritos, corre hasta casa sin parar". Ocultando mi miedo, avancé y allí estaba, elegante y serena. La que causó todo esto, la responsable indirecta de mis desgracias, pero ya no tenía ningún rencor.

"Teniente Golden Sword, héroe de guerra en el ártico, comandante de la segunda ofensiva exitosa, se supone que debía estar aquí hace seis meses."

Procesando la información, pude responder con seguridad:

"Mil disculpas su excelencia, el invierno me encerró en Wheat Grains. Debía cumplir con mi prometida, pero la ceremonia se demoró un poco hasta el invierno que inundó las carreteras de densa nieve."

"Su mérito no le da derecho, pero comprendo que se ha ganado ese privilegio. Creo que le debo de recordar su valiosa información, aquel prisionero renacentista que capturó en el ártico."

"Cierto, me dio mucho de lo que contar para que dejara de sufrir..."

"¿Le dijo acerca de las legiones que protegen al continente, defensas, distribución de la ciudad, cuando saldrá Sunset Shimmer?"

No podía decirle mentiras, comprometería a Milk y al pueblo. Esta era la prueba de mi verdadera lealtad, condenaría a millones de renacentistas civiles… Entonces recordé que ya había perdido a todos los que deseaba proteger en el pasado, sin embargo Milk, Russvelt, los anciandos, las señoras… todos ellos dependían de mi.

Usé todo lo que recordaba, la estructura de las calles, las legiones que le defendían y los tiempos de traslados de la emperatriz, claro hace algunos años esa información era fresca, algunas cosas podían variar, pero no lo suficiente para que dijera mentiras. Agradecida, nos ofreció ver el desfile como invitados de honor, acepté para no generar incomodidades, nos quedaríamos en la capital unos días más.

En un palco con vista al capitolio presenciamos el despliegue de muchas tropas, cada una armada con su fusil insignia, ligeros en suministros pero dispuestos a morir en hordas masivas tal cuales recordaba, cañones de artillería que dibujaban sombras que cubrían a las escuadras de soldados, vehículos como los tanques, pero su propia versión, hechos de prismas hexagonales con ametralladoras mucho más ligeras y compactas. Se acabaron las grandes carrozas de manivela, ahora eran tan pequeñas que un humano podía operarla el solo. Pegasos desfilaban con esos cañones de repetición en sus costados, ponies portaban una armadura capás de levantar el suelo para moldear el terreno a su favor. Unicornios mostraban sus fusiles ultraligeros y sus sables de rojo vivo, apenas era el principio, del cielo brotó entre las nubes algo parecido a una fragata flotante, cilíndrico, lento y peligroso, un transporte continental diseñado para atacar y devastar ciudades, me dio un pequeño remordimiento por haber condenado a mucha gente en Carentan. El mundo se había transformado a coste de la guerra, una armonía producida por la represión, igualdad e imposición. Las guerras se decidirán por el miedo, armas y vehículos más grandes, ejércitos mayores y grandes números en las muertes.

Milk y yo no pudimos soportar mucho y nos retiramos sin mayor escándalo. Ver la suave nieve en los pinos me reconforta y me devuelve a mi hogar. Volvimos y el pueblo nos sonrió, felices por nuestro regreso nos volvió la alegría de los temores que contemplamos. Comprendimos que nuestro mundo ya no tiene cabida para los pueblos, colonias o imperios, ya son muy viejos y deben caer por su propio peso, es decir, debemos disfrutar tanto como pudiéramos la tranquilidad y calma de este lugar, abrazando el progreso en vez de negar lo y dejar que nos consuma. En los próximos meses, la ciencia que llaman electricidad llegará a nosotros.

Pasaban más meses y el pueblo prosperaba, comerciaba más con sus vecinos y nuevos rostros llegaban para vivir aquí, guardias relevaban lugares para adaptarse a los carismáticos habitantes de este páramo siempre nevado. Quiero destacar la historia de uno de estos reclutas, aún no tenía un nombre, solo unas extrañas iniciales que formaban parte de su identificativo GRPP, prefiero llamarlo "Grappa". Comenzamos con una fuerte fricción en personalidades, llamé su atención por querer aplicar la ley al pie de la letra, algo que no permite socializar a los civiles con los militares, salvo una emergencia o una orden. Este sería un poco duro de corregir, dudaba siempre de mis órdenes, no temía a la superioridad de mi mando, sin embargo no debía reprimirlo por más grosero que llegara a ser. Este chico simplemente no tenía ningún temor y eso podría costarle en el campo o contra un superior más rígido.

En uno de sus descanso decidí intervenir, pidiendo amablemente un asiento a su lado.

"¿Te molesta si te llamo Grappa? Me es incómodo pronunciar completo tu identificador, a mi parecer ya eres digno de un nombre."

"¿Por qué considera ese honor tan digno de la identidad a alguien que le ha desafiado? debería estar en prisión o con el pelotón de ejecución."

"En verdad quieres morir, sin vivir al menos un momento."

"Para eso fui creado, un soldado desechable con el mismo valor que un puñado de tierra para detener las balas, nunca tuve padre, mi madre no me quiere, fui hecho para dar mi vida… pero ni siquiera se el fin, cual es la diferencia entre morir aquí, en el frente o con vista a la pared cuando den la orden."

"Un hombre que luchó en los feudos lunares me enseñó algo valioso. Nosotros no vivimos para siempre y nuestras acciones individuales son un pequeña raspa en la tierra que se degradará con cualquier pisada, lluvia o ventisca, la razón por la que creo en el igualitarismo es en algún día dejaremos una marca tan profunda en la tierra lo suficiente para que las plantas crezcan más fuertes, rios tengan agua más pura, las lluvias lleguen justo a tiempo para las cosechas y las montañas nos den sus ricos minerales. No estaré para verlo, pero mis hijos, nietos y todos mis sucesores podrán verlo, ellos harán que yo viva para siempre.

Su muerte fue lo suficientemente significante para que uno de los capitanes contra los que luchó, mostrara su piedad ante él."

El chico no se preguntó nada más, se sentó y lloró en silencio. Lo dejé sin decir nada más, no mostraría un gran cambio significativo en su actitud, pero tampoco daría más impedimentos con sus antiguas conductas elitistas. Aún me cuesta entender, pero debo saber que nunca hay absolutos o extremos, Grappa puede que haya perdido su cariño y aprecio por su pueblo. Me hizo pensar mucho en el pasado, lo suficiente para tener confianza de hablarlo con Russvelt.

Fuimos una mañana de pesca al rio, era su asistente mientras hacía el trabajo de sacar a los peces, saben muy distintos a los del mar. Conté la historia de esta gran guerra, desde el zarpado en Carentán, hasta la batalla de Skypointer. Russvelt sabe que yo poseo una pizca talento para contar, con entrenamiento y perseverancia llegaría a redactar novelas exitosas, por eso me he atrevido a escribir, cometo errores pero creo voy mejorando a medida las páginas se acumulan, con suerte podría añadir mis memorias a los escritos de Hillemburg. Aún cuesta reunir mucho valor para hablar de mis etapas más turbias, considero a Russvel como el padre de Milkgoat, la protege con todos sus esfuerzos y no dudaría en apartarme de ella por mis antecedentes. Si deseo el paraíso, debo enfrentarme una vez más.

Después de platicar aquel tema, dejó de concentrarse en sus aparejos, tan solo para decirme: "Lo se, ella ya me lo había contado. No sabía como reaccionar exactamente y me pidió un inmediato consejo, cuando llegaste a este lugar y cayeras inconsciente tras asesinar a Golden, ella me suplicó ayuda. Te hubiera enterrado, pero insistió en salvarte, había visto algo que todavía no podía ver. Le hubiera convencido de expulsarte apenas me contaba tu historia, sin embargo todo cambió cuando actuabas a favor de todos. Usabas tu liderazgo nato para hacer mejor la vida de todos en este sitio donde la magia no pasó. Como tratas con cada uno de los soldados, ya no tengo ningún resentimiento salvo el daño que le han hecho a Milk, pero tu te encargaste de ello. Sabes cuanto la quiero, casi sino como una hija e hiciste lo único que no pude por falta de valor. Defenderla cuando en verdad lo necesitaba, algo que yo me sigo lamentando cada día y no he podido afrontar."

Entendí en su mirada baja, me estaba dando su aprobación y respeto auténtico al comentar estos pesos tan tortuosos que llevamos por casi una década. Llegamos a la casa donde hablamos los tres de estos temás. Milk solo tenía lágrimas por la tristeza que le daba Russ al disculparse. "Milk, mi muchacha, mi hija. Este corcel ha probado en verdad redimirse de sus errores, puedes confiar tu vida más en él que en mi." Ella lo abrazó y le otorgó su perdón incondicional, su cálida alma siempre tendrá un cariño hacia todos los que siempre ama. Cuando no podía ser más feliz, ella me pidió matrimonio. Era algo tan feliz e inesperado que no pude responder y en su lugar la besé frente a su padre, avergonzado y ruborizado di a entender mi completo "SI". Y aquí es donde me encuentro ahora, los pueblerinos y amigos se han ofrecido para preparar la celebración, vendrá un juez y nos casaremos en la plaza del pueblo. No puedo esperar...

9 de marzo de 1792

El gran día ha sucedido, no puedo ser más feliz. No puedo creer que finalmente vuelvo a vivir como es debido. No fue una ceremonia muy espectacular a comparación de aquellas con mayores presupuestos o familias adineradas. Los invitados trajeron sus propios asientos y comida casera para compartir, no hubo despedidas de soltero o soltera antes, realmente poco tiempo de anticipación. Esta comunidad no cree en la palabra de MotherMare ni en ninguna otra divinidad por lo que un santuario o templo no existe aquí, las uniones son legítimas y sin un mayor significado espiritual, por supuesto es imposible desligar todo simbolismo personal, la emoción y felicidad que se puedan sentir. También me fue inevitable comparar mi primera boda, por otra parte solo pienso a profundidad de ello en este preciso momento.

Desde que me propuso matrimonio, ella se veía realizada, volvía a creer en el verdadero amor así como fantasear como una pequeña potra con los relatos románticos de caballeros y grandes guerreros por las causas nobles. Admito que no pude empatizar con ella, me es improbable volver a la inocencia que vuelve a gozar, pero si me dio la reconfortad y paz interior que tanto había luchado por encontrar en estos quince años.

Los invitados asistieron con sus mejores prendas, no eran trajes de distinción pero si muy limpios. Con sus bancos y sillas en la plaza dejaron sus humildes regalos sobre una mesa al lado de la comida para todos, aquella que sobró tras los últimos días de invierno, la banda de la taberna se ofreció como acompañamiento instrumental a pesar de la laicizad del evento, se decoró un pequeño arco como altar y un atril para el registro.

Ya no quería seguir viviendo con el nombre de Golden Sword, así que decidí anunciar mi verdadera identidad ante todos:

"Queridos amigos y conocidos, ustedes me han llamado por un nombre que no me pertenece. Soy Steel Blade, alguien que fue adoptado por este pueblo que escapaba de la crueldad de la gran guerra, tomé el papel de este oficial para llenar el vacío que este buen corcel había hecho por ustedes, en verdad y juro por mi vida amo a Milkgoat Candy y por eso debo dar mi cara real."

Casi arruino el día con esta acción, soldados inmediatamente se acercaron, pero el pueblo acudió a mi defensa con argumentos que me engrandecieron tras el arrepentimiento que me invadió tras mi declaración.

"Golden siempre fue un abusivo, Steel ha mejorado este lugar apenas llegó"

"Vale mucho más para nosotros sin importar sus orígenes, de eso se trata el igualitarismo"

"Ayudó a mis negocios..." "Reconstruyó la taberna..."

Grappa se unió a los elogios. "Seguiré a este caballo hasta el infierno, no importa quien ha sido" con él, todos los militares recordaron su moral. Pidieron perdón a la gente y alzando sus puños y cascos me alabaron. "Viva Blade" tres veces. La jueza había llegado y una vez lista, dio la señal para que Milk se acercara al altar.

La banda comenzó a tocar una de las piezas más hermosas que se habían compuesto, una canción de los Ancestralencis llamada "Parting Glass", dedicada a los camaradas que ya no están con nosotros, violines, violonchelos, guitarra y pequeños retumbes del tambor compusieron la calmada pieza. Sin una vocal para cambiar su significado a algo más poético y romántico de lo que originalmente es.

Ella entró con un vestido blanco y simple, un velo que le permitía ver, flores azules en su melena, decorada con aretes discretos y un poco de labial. Una novia tan pura como su alma acompañada por Russvelt. No podía contener las lágrimas cuando se acercaba. La dejó frente a mi, yo le quité el velo y con un pañuelo me secó mientras sonreía. Sin dudas los vi a lo lejos en la nieve, asintiendo y dándome su perdón, desvaneciendo con lo blanco del bosque.

"Camaradas, estamos reunidos para celebrar la unión en legítimo matrimonio entre el Teniente ...Steel Blade y Milkgoat Candy…"

La boda se estaba ejecutando sobre ruedas, solo el viento hacía ruido y el sol agradable nos mantenía cálidos del fresco del clima. Había llegado el momento de los votos. Ella dijo:

"Steel, en medio del caos surge la belleza en la paz, de las estrellas venimos tan peligrosas como magníficas y mientras exista una sola de ellas en el firmamento, nuestro amor perdurará."

"Milk, no puedo prometerte nada de lo que cualquiera pueda decir, pero si cumpliré con todo aquello que puedo hacer. Moriré por rescatarte y viviré para ti"

Ella recibió un collar y yo un anillo. Oficiamos nuestra unión ante todos con un beso muy feliz, todos se levantaron con júbilo, aplaudiendo y expresando su gusto por nuestra felicidad. La canción volvió a ser interpretada con sus letras originales. Comimos los guisos en la mesa, bailamos un poco al son que caracteriza al sexteto musical hasta la noche. Limpiamos el lugar yo le llevé hasta nuestra casa cargándola con mi magia todo el camino.

Una noche especial fue, lena de cariños, amor corpóreo y disfrute. Nuevamente volvemos a la actualidad. No puedo describir mi sentir con presición y solo me quedan algunas cosas por contar. Trabajaré en mis escritos respecto a mis aventuras de Altamar así como mi carrera criminal en el viejo continente. Puedo manejarlas bien ahora que inicio una nueva vida.

Ahora conoces mi vida, tu el lector. Te agradezco el tiempo que me has dedicado. Sin más de cosas nuevas contar. Buenas noches y disfruten todos.


End file.
